Reforged Family
by taocm
Summary: Traduction: Hermione va vivre avec Minerva après qu'elle soit enlevée de chez ses parents abusifs / Attention: Violence
1. Prologue

**REFORGED FAMILY**

 **1\. Prologue**

John et Jean Granger vivaient une superbe vie, parfaite on peut dire. Ils vivaient à Knightsbridge, possédaient leur propre cabinet de dentiste, et soignaient seulement une clientèle d'élite. Ils ne voulaient pas d'enfant, ni changer leur penser sur le sujet. Ils n'avaient surtout jamais voulu avoir d'enfant magique. Donc, quand ils ont découvert que Jean était enceinte… Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contents aurait été un euphémisme. Ils étaient plutôt furieux.

« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ! » Jean s'exclame, frustration et colère se mêlant.

Le regard de John était neutre lorsque qu'il dit, « Tu es une grande fille, Jean. Je pense que tu sais exactement comment cela arrive. ». Il reçoit un mauvais regard de sa femme qui n'était pas le moins du monde amuser par son commentaire sarcastique.

Secouant la tête, Jean continue sur sa lancer, « Oui, mais nous étions tellement précautionneux ! Cette enfant pourrait ruiner notre vie. » Désespérée elle s'affaisse sur une des chaises du salon, cachant sa tête dans ses mains

Une grimace malicieuse se forme sur le visage de John lorsqu'il énonce à voix haute sa pensé, « Pas si nous l'éduquons bien » Sa femme lève sa tête, la confusion s'exprimant sur son visage. John l'attrape par les épaules alors qu'il se penche vers elle dans l'excitement, « Nous pouvons le conditionner ! L'entrainer pour qu'il soit même effrayé de respirer sans notre consentement. »

Jean laisse un petit sourire se former, Son corps entier se relaxant à l'idée que son marie vient de lui présenter. « Oh, Chérie, c'est une super idée ! » Son sourire s'amoindrit quand une pensée lui apparait soudain, « On ne va pas pouvoir l'envoyer loin en pension alors…, on pourra ? »

« Non, mais on peut l'envoyer dans une école privée. » John répond rapidement. Il embrasse le front de sa femme et se lève. Quand il se lève, évacuant les mauvaises pensées, il constate « Viens, Il y a plein de chose à acheter, à apprendre et seulement neuf mois pour tout accomplir. »

Sur ceux, le couple commence le long processus de préparer la maison pour un bébé. Quand ils sont de sorti, ils simulent un sentiment d'excitement à l'idée du bébé à naitre tout en attendant intérieurement de rendre la vie de cette enfant un véritable enfer.

Hermione Miriam Granger nait finalement à cinq heures du matin le 2 septembre 1979. Malheureusement pour elle, le conditionnement commence dès que les Grangers la ramènent à la maison. Parce qu'elle était un nouveau-né, Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient faire sans la tuer. Du coup il la laisse hurler pendant d'interminables heures, s'occupant seulement d'elle quand ils ne supportaient plus les cris. C'était durant une de ces cessions de conditionnement qu'Hermione montra son premier signe accidentel de magie.

Cet évènement survient alors qu'elle n'avait que trois semaine.

Ils l'ont nourrit, lavée, changée et mit dans son lit. Hermione était en train de se pleurer depuis une heure et demie. La cause de son inconfort était dû au fait que sa sucette était posée sur un livre, nulle part où elle pouvait espérer l'attraper. Au moment où Jean a ouvert la porte, avec l'intention de faire taire l'enfant, Hermione ouvre la main et la sucette vole jusqu'à elle.

Les yeux de Jean se sont assombris sous le choc et ses yeux voyageaient entre l'enfant et le livre. Hermione a simplement regardé sa mère, Suçant avec joie sa sucette, complètement inconsciente du désarroi qu'elle a causé à sa génitrice. Rapidement, Jean recule, les yeux fixés sur le bébé jusqu'à qu'elle se retourne et dévale les escaliers en criant.

John roule des yeux quand il entend sa femme hurler de détresse, se demandant si un jour la maison sera de nouveau silencieuse. Couchant le journal sur ses genoux, il cache les traces de son exaspération puis il regarde à sa femme paniquée. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chère ? » il demande, sûr de la calmer avec ce ton.

« ça vient juste de faire voler sa sucette ! » Jean crie, bougeant frénétiquement en direction des escaliers. John lève un sourcil d'incompréhension à sa femme, se demandant s'il ne devait pas demander une évaluation psychologique pour sa femme sans qu'elle le sache. Jean tremble face au regard que lui lance John et rajoute en tapant du pied, « je suis sérieuse, John ! Cette chose a juste fait voler sa sucette à travers la chambre ! »

Marmonnant, John se lève et pose son journal sur le côté avant de rapidement grimper les escaliers. Jean le suit doucement tordant ses mains nerveusement. John pousse la porte de la chambre d'enfant et entre. Attrapant la sucette de la poigne de l'enfant, il ignore les lamentations de l'enfant et se tourne vers sa femme, « Regarde, nous allons juste prouver si elle peut faire voler ou non la sucette. »

Il pose la sucette sur le livre, à l'autre bout de la chambre, et retourne se poster à côté de sa femme, croisant ses bras sur son torse alors qu'il regarde l'enfant. Hermione se lamente pendant plusieurs minutes, ressentant la présence de ses parents dans la chambre et espérant qu'ils réagiront à ses pleurs. Ne faisant aucun mouvement pour l'aider, elle fait voler la sucette à elle une fois de plus, appréciant le réconfort de l'objet dans sa petite main.

Les deux adultes ont regardé, choquer, la sucette volée dans une courbe jusque dans la main de l'enfant. Jean s'affaisse alors pointant du doigt l'enfant et chantonne, « Tu vois ! Cette petite chieuse l'a fait voler ! »

Résistant à l'envie de rouler des yeux, parce que bien sûr il a vu l'objet voler-il n'avait pas besoins de sa femme lui pointant du doigt- John confirme ce qu'elle a vue. « Bien, tu avais raison, Chérie. Mais ne laisse pas ça t'inquiéter. C'est juste une chose en plus que l'on doit utiliser contre elle », John rassure sa femme, la poussant dans une forte embrace. Caressant gentiment ces cheveux, « Ne laisse pas cette petite chieuse t'avoir, Chérie. Tout va être parfait. »

Trois ans ont passées et de minuscules manifestations magiques entourent cette petite fille étrange. La plus grosse manifestation se passa autour de son troisième anniversaire. Ça à commencer comme une journée normal : corvées, cries et se cacher. Actuellement, sa mère était en train de crier, sa colère étant dirigée à la petite recroquevillée de trois ans. « Hermione, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Je voulais cette vaisselle récuré dès que tu rentrais de l'école ! Je ne t'avais pas dit que tu pouvais utiliser les cabinets ! » La femme lui hurle, les yeux débordants de colère alors qu'elle bouge autour de la pile de vaisselle sale.

« Mais j'ai besoins d'utiliser la salle de bain. » Hermione marmonne faiblement, enfonçant ses orteils dans le sol alors que son regard trace les contours du carrelage. Elle a ni besoins de regarder sa mère pour savoir que son visage est déformé par la rage. Ni de regarder l'évier pour savoir qu'il n'y a seulement que deux ou trois assiettes sales.

« Est-ce que tu as demandé ? » hurle Jean, lorgnant la petite Hermione secouer la tête, non. Comme cela semblait se confirmer, elle était le rejeton du diable, les hurlements de jean atteignent un nouveau record de décibel, « Non ! Tu ne l'as pas demandé ! » Et alors elle lève sa main pour l'écraser sur la fille, Hermione ferme ses yeux et une horrible sensation lui noue l'estomac.

Soudain elle n'était plus devant sa mère folle de rage, mais juste devant un John vraiment très énervé. L'homme réagis immédiatement et attrape une poigné des cheveux d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Il la soulève du sol, provoquant les pleurs de la petite fille du à la douleur et au choc tout en essayant, désespérément, de se libérer à l'aide de ses petites mains.

John la secoue violement alors qu'il ricane, « arrête ça maintenant ! » Hermione se glace à l'entende du commandement, des larmes coulent toujours sur son visage alors qu'elle pend au bout des mains de John. La secouant encore, il la questionne violement, « Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ?! Comment t'es-tu déplacée d'un endroit à l'autre ?! »

« S'il te plait, Arrête » Hermione pleure, essayant désespérément de poser ses petits pieds sur le sol et soulager le poids de son coup et sa tête. John la jette sur le sol, permettant à la fois au souhait d'Hermione de se réaliser et d'également la blesser. Un gros CRACK c'est alors fait entendre quand son corps a touché le sol de la cuisine, son épaule a été déboitée avec force. La petite fille hurle de douleur, tenant son épaule fermement.

« Ta gueule, conasse ! » dit Jean, tirant brusquement Hermione par son bras douloureux.

Hermione se remit à pleurer, essayant, désespérément, d'accommoder la demande de sa mère et de soulager sa douleur. « Maman, s'il te plait. » Hermione suppliât, les yeux pleins de larmes face à la femme qui lui a donné la vie.

La colère apparait une fois encore dans les yeux de Jean, elle ordonne, « Ne m'appelle pas 'Maman' ! » Rudement la femme replace l'épaule à la bonne place, causant à Hermione une plus grande douleur, « Maintenant réponds à la question de ton père » Elle demande, la plaçant face à son père

Le regard terrifié de la petite fille file entre ses deux parents énervé, tenant son bras, toujours douloureux, contre elle alors qu'elle répond, « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça »

Les yeux de John s'assombrissent dangereusement à la réponse loin d'être suffisante. Ricanant, il pointe en direction de l'évier, « Va faire tes corvées, sale chieuse. Et la prochaine fois que tu as besoins d'utiliser les toilettes, tu devras demander » Aussi rapide que la lumière, il lui donne un rapide coup sur le côté, envoyant la petite valsé au loin avec son bras douloureux

Doucement, elle se bouge, essayent de ne pas plus se faire mal et elle répond consciencieusement, « Oui mère, oui père. » Contournant la table, elle monte sur le marche pieds et commence à nettoyer la vaisselle sale laissé dans l'évier, ignorant les regards brulant dans son dos.

Quand Hermione eu cinq ans elle appris qu'elle ne devait pas parler sans qu'on lui demande, que mère et père ont toujours raison, que tu dois faire tes corvées avant de faire autre chose, et si les adultes te voient lire un livre tu seras enfermé seul dans le noir.

Elle a aussi appris qu'elle ne doit pas utiliser ses capacités magiques devant les adultes. Malheureusement depuis qu'elle est seulement une enfant, Hermione a tendance à faire de la magie accidentellement. A chaque fois que cala arrive, elle est sévèrement punie.

C'était le cinquième anniversaire d'Hermione, et comme toujours, les adultes ignore ce fait.

Hermione soupire, _Je souhaite que… Je ne sais même pas ce que je souhaite._

« La chieuse, Ramène ton cul en bas ! Maintenant ! » Crie Jean.

« J'arrive » Hermione place un marque page dans sa version original Russe de 'Crime et punition', la pose, and glisse de son lit. Elle fait doucement son chemin jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

« Il y a notre précieuse petite fille. » Ricane John.

Hermione se tien juste dans l'encadrement de la porte – la tête baissée, les épaules recroquevillées, et les mains accrochées devant elle.

« La gosse, va chercher les rafraichissement que tu as fait plus tôt » rajoute Jean

« Oui madame » Hermione murmure

Elle marche dans la cuisine and commence à faire du thé et récupère les biscuits préparé. Une fois le plateau prèt, Hermione le ramène. Malheureusement pour elle, son pied s'entrave dans le canapé et elle tombe, renversant le thé et les biscuit partout sur la moquette.

« Hermione » dit Jean d'une douce voix factice, « Va dans ta chambre, assis ton sur ton lit. Nous allons nous occuper de toi plus tard. »

Hermione se remet debout et se dirige vers les escaliers. Venant du rez de chaussé, elle entend Jean dire à son amie, « Je suis désolé, d'habitude elle n'est pas aussi maladroite. »

« Il n'y a pas de soucis. Mais, pourquoi tu ne l'envoie pas en pension. Elle semble travailleuse. »

« Elle a… des problèmes » rajoute John délicatement.

Hermione ravale ses larmes, et rejoins sa chambre, où elle s'assoit sur son lit, pousse ses genoux sur son torse, cache sa tête dedans et pleure silencieusement.

Dehors un orage commence soudainement.

Les amis des Grangers sont restés encore quelques minutes et quand ils sont partis, Jean et John sont monté à l'étager pour donner une petite visite à Hermione.

La porte s'ouvre avec tellement de force qu'elle s'écrase contre le mur, faisant sursauter Hermione.

« Conasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait en bas !? » Lui hurle Jean en pleine face.

Hermione se recule et se recroqueville jusqu'à que le mur la stop.

Jean attrape une poignée de cheveux d' Hermione, et la lance plus loin, tellement qu'elle atterrie la tête la première par terre. « Tu vas répondre à ma question ! »

« J-j-je-j'ai-tr-tre-b-bu-c-ch-é. » Murmure Hermione, des larmes dévalant son visage.

« Ouais, Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à tout nettoyer. N'est-ce pas ? « Ricane John.

« Ou'ou'oui, père. » répond Hermione en se levant et partant pour le salon.

« Où est ce que tu crois que tu vas ? » Demande Jean d'une voix anormalement aigu.

Hermione se recule, « Je de-de-scendais en bas pour-pour nettoyer. »

« Est-ce que tu essayes d'échapper à ta punition ? » Demande doucement Jean.

« Non, Mère, je n'essayerai jamais d'éviter une punition. J-j-je sais qu-que je les mérites. Je suis une chieuse et j-j-j'ai besoins d'être punie » les rassure Hermione.

« Va voir ton père alors » Rajoute Jean avec un léger sourire satisfait.

Tremblante, Hermione s'approche de John.

John prépare son point, frappe Hermione sur le côté droit, lui cassant deux de ses côtes.

Hermione hurle et vacille du côté gauche.

« Maintenant, va nettoyer. » Ordonne Jean en la giflant.


	2. Le Plan

_Merci à MelodiDam d'accepter la Traduction._

* * *

 **2\. chapter one**

Quatre ans ont passé, Hermione a maintenant neuf ans. Elle a toujours des accidents de magie ce qui entraine que les Grangers la punissent souvent. Cependant, c'était la magie d'Hermione qui lui sauvait la vie. En effet, ça accélérait sa guérison et empêchait ses fractures des cotes d'engendrer des hémorragies.

Avant d'aller à l'école un Lundi matin de décembre, Hermione brule accidentellement les œufs quand John lui demande de faire son thé

« Hermione ! » Crie Jean, « Pourquoi ces œufs sont brulés ? »

« Père m'a demandé de faire son thé » Hermione murmure Hermione la tête baissée.

« Est tu en train de blâmer ton père pour ton erreur ? » Jean lui dit en s'avançant.

« Non, Madame, ce n'est pas la faute de père. Ce n'est strictement que la mienne J-j-j'aurai du garder un œil sur les œufs pendants que je faisais le thé. » Hermione ne regarde toujours pas en direction de sa mère et n'ose pas bouger.

« Regarde-moi ! »

Jean tente de frapper Hermione au visage, mais elle apparait de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Au lieu de se sauver, Hermione reste où elle est, le regard baissé vers le sol attendant sa punition.

John se lève, avance où Hermione se tenait, et la gifle au visage, « Pourquoi a tu bougés ? ».

« J-j-je ne s-sais pas, Père. »

John la punch à l'estomac la faisait se plier en deux, « Tu sais que nous n'aimons pas quand tu fais ça. »

« J-je sais père, Je suis désolé. »

« Premièrement tu brûles les œufs et ensuite tu 'bouges'. Tu n'apprécies pas ce que l'on te donne, petite conne ? » Siffle John, attrapant son bras il la soulève au niveau de ses yeux. Il n'était pas un petit homme et Hermione était petite pour son âge, ceci la laisse donc dans les airs plusieurs centimètre au-dessus du sol.

« J'ap-pre-pre-cie ce que vous faite pour moi. Si vous ne m'autorisiez pas à rester ici, je serais pro-probablement m-morte.' Hermione essaye avec force de ne pas pleurer. Quand elle pleurait, il ne la blessait que plus.

« Putin que c'est vrai » John la lance au sol, Hermione glisse et se tape la tête sur la porte, ouverte, du frigo.

« Prépare-toi pour l'école. » Dit Jean doucement, « Pas de petit déjeuner pour toi, mais tu pourras peut être mangé ce midi si tu te tiens bien. »

« O-o-oui, mère. » Hermione se relève, tremblante et fait son chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison, pour attendre le bus scolaire.

Une fois qu'elle arrive à l'école, Hermione découvre qu'elle n'a que des A – la meilleur note – Un extraordinaire livret de note pour une enfant juste âgée de neuf ans. Cependant aujourd'hui, sa professeur, Miss McCarthy s'aperçoit qu'Hermione n'apprécie pas vraiment sont ses notes et en y regardant un peu plus, elle remarque qu'Hermione a des bleus qui se forment sur le visage et que l'arrière de sa tête est sensible à chaque fois qu'elle la touche.

Dès que l'école se finit, ce jour-là Miss McCarthy prévient les services sociaux. Le dossier d'Hermione Granger est placé sous les soins d'Androméda Tonks

Hphphpphhpphphphphphpphphphphpphphphphphphpphphphphphphp

Andromeda trouvait que c'était un beau mercredi matin, Les vacances de noël étaient bientôt là et Nymphadora rentrera de Poudlard. Cependant elle devait s'informer si aucun de ses protégé n'avait pas été 'battu' et si quelqu'un avait besoins de son aide.

« Rien de nouveau ou d'intéressant est arrivé aujourd'hui, chef ? » Demande Andy dès quel entre dans le bureau.

« Oui actuellement, Il y a du nouveau » dit M. Oliver « Vient voir »

Andy commence, « écouté, M. Oliver, vous savez que je travaille seulement sur les cas spéciaux… »

« C'en est un, Andy. » M. Oliver rajoute, « Le dossier est posé sur ton bureau, mais fait attention, les parents sont influents. »

« T'inquiète je demanderais de l'aide du côté moldu et sorcier. » Sourit Andy.

Cependant, une fois qu'elle a jeté un œil au dossier et observer la maison pendant une journée, Andy réalise que c'était la pire affaire sur laquelle elle n'avait jamais travaillée. Et elle savait exactement qui serait parfait pour aider cette extrêmement intelligente petite sorcière. Cette personne a été sur la liste d'attente depuis toujours, a combattu dans deux guerres du monde des sorcier, et enseigne à Poudlard. Minerva McGonagall sera une parfaite mère pour cette pauvre fille.

Le soir même, Andy envoie des lettres au bureau des Aurors, leur demandant leur assistance sur cette délicate affaire au chef de la police, demandant plusieurs officiers pour pouvoir arrêter les Grangers si les choses s'enveniment et a Minerva, lui demandant d'être présente pour adopter Hermione.

Hphphphphphphphphphphpphphphpphphphpphphphpphphphphpphph

C'était tard le vendredi soir quand Minerva reçoit la lettre d'Andy. Elle était assise à table pour le diner avec son mari, Albus, quand un hibou brun pose une lettre sur ses genoux.

« Je me demande qui a besoins de nous à cette heure ? » Demande Albus.

« Eh bien, ça doit être important, Si je la reçois si tard. » Minerva sourie à son mari. Elle ouvre soigneusement la lettre, « Oh Albus, c'est une lettre d'Andy ! Oh… chérie… »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Andy va bien ? » Demande Albus.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec Andy. Tu sais qu'elle travaille avec le service aux enfants et dans le service aux enfants sorcier ? » Albus acquiesce de la tête. « Et tu sais comme nous… Enfin je veux dire, que comme je suis sur la liste d'attente ? »

« Ma chère, A propos de quoi cette lettre est ? » Il demande, posant sa main au dessu de celle de Minerva. « Tu sais que je serai sur la liste avec toi si c'était sure. Cependant, Toi et moi savons que Tom n'est pas mort. »

« Albus, ça n'a rien na voir avec ça » Minerva le rassure, « C'est juste que cette petite fille, elle a traversé l'enfer, Albus. »

« Quand Andy a-t-elle besoins de toi ? »

« Je suis supposé apparaitre à sa maison tôt demain matin. Apparement ça va être une mission menée par les deux forces, les Aurors, et la police moldue. Ils seront là pour s'assurer que tous se passe sans problème. »

« Je suis sure que tout va bien se passer, Min. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir venir avec toi, malheureusement j'ai une réunion avec des adjoints des gouverneurs demain matin. » Grimace Albus.

« Tu sembles surtout vouloir faire face à Voldemort une fois encore, que de les rencontrer » sourit Minerva.

* * *

Je tiens juste à rappeler que je n'ais pas imaginer cette histoire, c'est celle de MelodiDam. Je ne suis que la traductrice donc pas la peine de me faire une review sur mon manque d'imagination.

Si vous souhaiter la traduction d'une certaine fic je suis dispo by the way. (et si l'auteur est ok aussi :) )

Byebyou les loulous.


	3. S'évader de l'enfer

3\. Chapter two

Hermione se réveille ce samedi matin ne sachant pas que sa vie était sur le point de devenir meilleur. Elle se tire du lit, glisse dans les habits miteux que les Grangers l'autorisent à porter et doucement descend les escaliers pour leur préparer le petit déjeuné.

J'espère qu'ils vont me laisser manger aujourd'hui. Pense Hermione, je ne veux pas encore passer tout un week end sans manger. Pendant ce temps-là, les Grangers descendent, Hermione leur a préparé un énorme petit déjeuné anglais.

« C'est pour qu'elle occasion la chieuse ? » lance Jean.

« Une occasion spéciale, mère ? » demande Hermione, penchant sa tête d'un côté.

« Ne te fou pas de ta mère ! » la frappe John au nez, le cassant par la même occasion.

« Sert-nous ! Et laisse pas ton sang coulé de ton nez sur la bouffe ! » Demande Jean.

« O-o-oui mère. » murmure Hermione, attrapant un tissu pour essayer de stopper le saignement.

Après que les Grangers aient fini de mangés, Jean dit, « Tu peux manger les restes. Fait juste en sorte de tout nettoyer. Parce que si tu le ne fait pas… »

« Merci mère. » dit Hermione en attendant que ses parents quittent la cuisine avant de manger son petit déjeuné. Dieu sait quand son prochain repas sera.

Au moment où Hermione mange sa dernière fourchette, la sonnette retentie. « La porte ! » crie John.

« Oui, père. » dit Hermione courant à la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, il y avait six étrangers devant elle. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, t'es parents sont à la maison ? » demande Andy, donnant à Hermione le premier vrai sourire qu'elle n'eut jamais eu.

« Oui »

« Peut-on parler avec eux ? »

« Laissez-moi leur demander. S'il vous plait attendez ici. » Hermione ferme la porte à va dans le salon pour délivrer la nouvelle aux Grangers. « Mère, père, Il y a des gens à la porte qui veulent vous parler. »

« Amène les ici, et fait nous de thé. » décide John.

« Oui père. » Hermione court à la porte d'entrée. « Entrée s'il vous plait et suivez-moi. » Les six adultes suivent Hermione jusque dans le salon. « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je vais vous rapportez du thé. » Hermione leur donne un faux sourire et se dirige vers la cuisine pour faire le thé.

« Enfaite, ce que nous avons à dire te concerne aussi, s'il te plait assis toi. » Dit Andy alors qu'elle s'assoie sur le Chesterfield.

Le visage d'Hermione perd toutes ses couleurs et elle commence à trembler. « Tu as entendu la dame, assied toi. » dit Jean essayant de garder sa colère sous contrôle.

Hermione s'assoie là où elle se tenait. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas sensée s'asseoir quand ils étaient en présence d'adultes Elle allait être sévèrement puni quand ces gens partiraient.

« M. et Mme Granger » commence Andy, « Je suis des services à l'enfance… »

« Qu'est-ce que notre fille a fait ? » soupire John.

« Votre fille n'a rien fait, vos actions, par contre, sont la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici aujourd'hui. » leur dit Andy avec un doux sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas. » ment Jean.

« Nous sommes ici pour enlever Hermione de votre responsabilité et la confier à quelqu'un qui la comprendras mieux. »

John ricane

« Vous pensez que c'est marrant? » demande Andy, exaspérée.

« Eh bien, personne ne peux la comprendre. Elle est bien trop anormale. » Cingle Jean.

« Pourquoi est-elle anormal ? » demande Andy, « C'est parce qu'elle a déjà réussie tous ces examens haut les mains ? » Hermione grimace, ils n'étaient pas censés le découvrir.

« Elle a fait quoi ? » demande Jean.

John se tourne vers Hermione, « pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! ».

« J-j-je » bégaye Hermione.

« Bien ! » Frappe John, causant à son nez de ce remettre à couler. « Si tu fais couler ne serais ce que la petite goutte de sang sur mon tapis… » Gronde Jean.

Minerva en a assez de ça. Elle se lève et rejoins la petite Hermione recroquevillée. Elle se baisse au niveau de ses yeux and sort sa baguette. La pointant sur le nez d'Hermione, elle dit, « Episkey. »

Hermione se rencontre alors qu'elle n'a plus mal et que son nez ne saigne plus.

« M. et Mme Granger, on peut faire ça de la façon douce mais aussi rude. » déclare Andy, "Donc vous signez ces papiers, stipulant que vous renoncez à vos droits parentaux, ou on va en justice. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas ça. Surtout depuis que l'on vous a vu frapper votre fille au visage et je suis sûr que les rayons X vont nous montrer os casser. Si on va en justice, vous irez en prison. »

Jean et John se regardent. D'un côté ils perdront leur esclave, mais d'un autre ils n'auront plus cette anormale petite chieuse avec eux. Et si ça va en justice, ils seront envoyés en prison et perdront tous leurs clients, Ce qui n'est pas du tout envisageable. « Donner nous les papiers ! » décide Jean.

Andy leurs tend, et leur montre où ils doivent signer.

Quinze minutes après, Hermione n'était plus sous les 'soins' des Grangers, mais sous celui de Minerva. « Hermione » commence Minerva, « pourrais-tu allés récupérer tes affaires s'il te plait ? ».

Hermione regarde les Grangers pour leur approbation. « Ne nous regarde pas, c'est lèches bottes ont ta garde maintenant » ricane Jean.

« Oui, Madame, j-j-je vais aller rassembler mes affaires. Ça ne va prendre que quelque minutes. » Hermione se précipite à l'étage pour faire ce que Minerva a… demandé. Ça la rend perplexe. Minerva lui a demandé, et Hermione n'a ressenti aucune arrière-pensée malicieuse venant de la femme. C'était étrange, les sentiments qu'elle ressentait des étrangers étaient plus 'chauds' que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec les Grangers. Après qu'Hermione et paqueté ses affaires elle, appréhensive ment, descend les escaliers.

Quand Minerva voit le petit sac qu'Hermione porte, elle est choquée. « C'est tout ce que tu prends avec toi ? »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai, Madame. » murmure Hermione. Minerva lui donne un sourire triste.

« Ce qui termine notre visite ici. » annonce Andy, « M. et Mme Granger dire que ça a été un plaisir serait un mensonge. J'espère ne jamais vous revoir. Si vous essayer de causer n'importe qu'elle problème, ces documents prouve que vous l'avez abandonné de bonne foi. Sans vous rappeler que vous avez signé un papier pour les moldus mais aussi pour les notre monde. Bonne journée. »

« Viens Hermione, on rentre à la maison. » dit Minerva en souriant à sa nouvelle fille, et lui tendant la main. Avec méfiance Hermione l'attrape, et soudain elle ressent une sensation familière dans son ventre, plus forte que ce qu'elle ressent quand accidentellement elle disparait à travers la salle. Dès que ça s'arrête, Hermione gémis, « J-je suis désolé, Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! »

« 'Ne voulais pas'? » Demande Minerva, « Tu ne voulais pas faire quoi ? »

« Je nous ai fait apparaitre. » Hermione était sur le point de pleurée « Je ne voulais pas. » elle baisse la tête. C'était génial, ça ne faisait pas cinq minutes qu'elle était avec cette femme, qu'elle foutait déjà tout en l'air.

« Tu peux transplaner ? » Demande Minerva surprise.

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Murmure Hermione.

« Ce que je viens juste de faire, s'appelle Transplaner c'est quand un sorcier ou une sorcière peut disparaitre et apparaitre d'un endroit à un autre. Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu avais déjà fait ça avant, Hermione ? » Hermione hoche de la tête.

Les yeux de Minerva s'assombrirent, « tu me montreras ? » En voyant la terreur dans le regard d'Hermione, « tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne le veux pas. »

« Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? » demande Hermione, « je suis une très mauvaise fille.

Minerva se baisse à son niveau, « Qu'est ce qui fait de toi une mauvaise fille, Hermione ? »

« Je peux faire des choses, des choses que les gens bien ne peuvent pas faire. » dit Hermione en regardant le sol et croisant ses petits bras.

« Ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. » soupire Minerva ça allait être un long chemin à parcourir… Les Grangers ne semblaient pas être le genre de personne à vouloir des enfants, et encore moins une petite sorcière.

« Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? » se recule Hermione.

« Non ma chérie, pourquoi serais en colère contre toi ?"

« Tu es… » Hermione cherche le bon mot, elle n'a jamais ressenti cette émotion venant des Grangers, « fâchée. »

Minerva glousse, « viens, laisse-moi te montrer ta chambre. » Hermione suis Minerva tandis qu'elle la conduit en haut d'escaliers.

« Je sais que le manoir est plutôt grand. » Dit Minerva en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, « donc si tu as besoins de quoi que ce soit et que moi-même ou Albus ne sommes pas autour, appel juste Winnie. »

« Maitresse m'a demandée. » apparait Winnie dans la chambre. « Oh petite maitresse. » roucoule Winnie en voyant Hermione.

Minerva peut ressentir la terreur qui irradie Hermione. « Hermione, Winnie est une elfe de maison. Winnie est aussi une des quelques elfes de maisons libres. Elle cuisine et nettoye pour moi, et en échange elle peut obtenir un salaire si elle le souhaite. »

« Maintenant, écoute chaton, je n'ai pas besoins d'argent. J'ai un accès direct au caveau de Gringotts. » Dit gentiment Winnie, « Maintenant, petite miss, quel que soit ce que tu as besoins, tu as juste à m'appeler et je te le rapporterais. » Avec un crack elle était partie.

« Hermione est ce que tu vas bien ? » demande Minerva concernée.

« Je vais bien madame. » dit Hermione en regardant le sol.

« Est-ce que tu as besoins de quelque chose ? »

« Non madame. »

« Pourquoi ne pose tu pas tes affaires et j'enverrai Winnie te chercher pour le diner. Ça te va ? » Dit Minerva, essayant d'engager une conversation.

Hermione regarde Minerva, confuse, « Pourquoi me demande tu mon opinion ? Mon avis n'a pas d'importance. »

Minerva se baisse et attrape ses petites mains. « Hermione » dit Minerva doucement, « c'est ta maison et demain je te ferai visiter. Tu n'as pas besoins d'être effrayée par moi. Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne me feras pas de mal si je ne le mérite pas. » Clarifie Hermione.

« Non, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Hermione confuse, sachant qu'elle payerait l'insolence de poser la question, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon style d'éducation. » ricane Minerva. Hermione penche la tête. A chaque fois qu'elle a vu se regard sur les visages des Grangers, c'était de la malice, mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait venant de Minerva était de l'amusement. « J'aimerai visité le manoir demain. » annonce Hermione faiblement.

Minerva sourie, « J'enverrai Winnie te chercher pour le souper. »


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Chapter Three

Il prit à Hermione moins de cinq minutes pour ranger ses affaires. Le reste de l'heure, elle le passa à explorer sa chambre. C'était immense ! Elle avait un canapé, un lit à baldaquin, deux armoires, un bureau, deux étagères à livres, et une gigantesque salle de bain avec une grande baignoire et deux vasques.

Winnie apparait dans la chambre surprenant Hermione. « Désolé Mademoiselle, Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Maitresse m'a demandé de vous chercher pour le diner. Venez ! » Dit Winnie tendant la main. Hermione ne la prit pas, elle suivit juste Winnie jusqu'à la cuisine.

Hermione se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine avec les mains jointes devant elle. « Hermione, ne viens-tu pas venir t'asseoir à table ? » Demande Minerva.

« Vous voulez que je m'assoie à la table ? » Demande à son tour Hermione voulant savoir si elle avait bien entendue.

« Oui, c'est l'heure du repas. Comment manges-tu ton repas normalement ? »

« Après que les Grangers aient fini le leur. Si j'avais été une bonne fille, je pouvais manger pendant que je nettoyais. » Murmure Hermione. Si Minerva n'avait pas eu une ouïe très sensible, elle ne l'aurait pas entendue.

« Eh bien, c'est n'importe quoi. » Lui sourit Minerva, « Tu manges avec moi. Prend place. »

Précautionneusement, Hermione s'assoit à table, tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le sol. Minerva sert Hermione et elle-même. Au menu se soir ; Agneau rôti, Haricots vert et thé. Minerva dit ensuite les grâces et commença à manger.

« Tu n'as pas faim Hermione ? » Demande-t-elle quand elle remarque qu'elle n'avais pas touché son assiette.

« Je ne suis pas sensée manger tant que les adultes n'ont pas finis. » Dit Hermione doucement.

Minerva se lève et rejoins Hermione où elle est assise, « Mon ange, tu n'as pas besoins d'attendre que j'ai fini de manger. Les règles de ma maison sont beaucoup moins strictes. Elles ont toutes pour but que tu ne sois pas blessée. Mange ton repas. » Sourit Minerva, essayant d'atténuer la sévérité de l'ordre.

Hermione lève la tête confuse. Elle sait qu'elle peut manger sans avoir de problème, mais elle ne le ressent pas comme si elle le pouvait. Cependant elle hoche de la tête.

« Tu es une gentille fille. Je ne peux pas te mettre en colère dès notre première soirée quand même, n'est-ce pas ? Remarque Minerva en se levant.

« C'est ce qui t'inquiète ? Tu n'as pas besoins de t'inquiéter pour ça. Je suis souvent en colère. Manquer un, deux ou trois repas ne va pas me tuer. » Déclare Hermione d'un ton neutre.

Hermione remarque alors que son commentaire à privé Minerva de toute ses couleurs. « Hermione, à quelle fréquence étais tu autorisée à manger ? »

« Les Grangers me laissaient toujours manger quand j'allais à l'école, pour pas qu'il y ait des suspicions. Mais quand j'étais à la maison mes repas étaient très intermittents. » Hermione hausse les épaules, « Il me nourrissaient quand ils avaient besoins ? »

Des larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de Minerva ; Hermione n'était pas habituer à ce que ce genre d'émotion lui soit destinée. « Pourquoi es-tu triste ? »

« Hermione, ce que les Grangers te faisaient subir était… » Minerva s'arrête essayant de trouver le bon mot.

« Inacceptable, mal, criminel, abusif, dois-je continuer ? » complète Hermione impertinemment. Ensuite elle réalise ce qu'elle a dit, « Je suis dé-dé-désolée. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

« Mon attitude. » Murmure Hermione.

Le sourcil de Minerva se lève, « Attitude ? Non, ma chère, j'enseigne à des enfants âgés de onze à dix-sept ans neuf mois par ans. Tu n'as pas une mauvaise attitude. Maintenant, mange ton repas ou ça va être froid. »

Minerva commence à se lever, mais Hermione lui attrape la main et chuchote, « Je ne peux pas manger tout ça. »

« Juste, mange ce que tu peux, petit loup. » Minerva ébouriffe les cheveux d'Hermione.

Le reste du repas se passa dans un agréable silence. Après qu'elles aient nettoyé la table, Hermione monta à l'étage pour prendre un bain et se coucher. Elle n'entendit pas Minerva pleurer pour elle, au rez-de-chaussée.


	5. Shopping

Désolé pour l'attente, c'est la première traduction que je poste en ligne. Je vais éssayée d'être régulière.

Bonne lecture les loulous.

* * *

4\. Chapter four

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut un petit moment de stress, jusqu'à qu'elle se souvienne ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle sort du lit, poussant ses couvertures, et descendit les escaliers seulement pour voir Minerva en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Minerva se retourne quand elle entendit du bruit. « Bonjour, Hermione. As-tu bien dormie ? » Voyant le petit hochement de tête d'Hermione, Minerva demande, « ça va ? »

« J'ai oublié de vous demander à quel heure vous vous levez ? »

« Pourquoi aurais tu besoins de savoir ça ? »

« Je suis sensée faire le petit déjeuner. » Dès qu'elle vît Minerva sourire, Hermione continue. « C'est une de ces règle que je n'ai plus besoins de suivre maintenant, c'est ça ? »

Minerva rie, « Oui, allez viens manger ton petit déjeuné, et ensuite on aura besoins d'aller t'acheter quelques vêtements. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'en acheter un peu chez les sorciers et chez les moldus ? »

« Sorcier et moldu ? »

« Les moldus sont ceux qui n'ont pas de capacités magique, et les sorcières et sorciers sont ceux qui ont c'est habilités comme toi, moi, et mon mari. »

« Tu es mariée ? » Demande Hermione avec méfiance.

« Il ne te fera pas de mal. Mais c'est un secret, personne ne peut savoir que nous sommes mariés. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Hermione.

« Il y en a qui voudront utiliser ça contre nous. » dit Minerva les lèvres pincés, « Quand tu as du avoir tes deux ans, la guerre des sorciers c'est finie. Si on avait su qu'Albus et moi étions en couple… »

« Vos ennemis auraient capturé l'un de vous deux pour faire pression sur l'autre ! »

« Je savais que tu étais intelligente, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi brillante. » Réalise Minerva.

« Eh bien, je lis. » réponds Hermione en un demie sourire.

« Rappel moi de te montrer la bibliothèque quand on rentrera. » Minerva ne pût s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vît les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminer à l'idée de voir la bibliothèque, « Je dois encore te faire faire le tour. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire en premier ? »

« Vous me demandez ? » Demande Hermione avec incrédulité.

Minerva confirme, « Oui, je te demande ? »

« Peut-être le shopping en premier, et après euh… le tour et-et la bibliothèque en dernier. » La voix devenait de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait.

Minerva sourie, « Tu veux garder le meilleur pour la fin hein ? », « Tu n'as rien de plus chaud ? » Hermione secoue la tête.

« Tien » Minerva revient du placard à manteau, avec un trench vert qu'elle ajuste à la taille d'Hermione en un coup de baguette.

« Est-ce que je peux apprendre à faire ça ? » Demande Hermione timidement.

« Oui, mais d'abord on a besoins de t'acheter des vêtements, et peut être une baguette. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Hermione hoche de la tête.

« Bien, alors accroche-toi bien. » Minerva attrape la main d'Hermione, transplane, et elles apparaissent devant Gringotts. « La première chose que nous devons faire est de t'ouvrir un compte, ensuite nous allons t'acheter des robes de sorciers une baguette, un hibou, peut être un balai, et ensuite on pourra allez acheter des vêtements moldus. » Sourie Minerva à Hermione.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentille avec moi ? » Demande Hermione, elle était toujours en train de s'attendre à un retour de malice de la part de Minerva.

« Parce que tu es ma fille maintenant, et j'ai l'intention de te traiter comme tel. »

« Mais vous ne me traitez pas comme votre fille, vous êtes gentille. »

« Hermione, je te traite comme, moi, je veux traiter ma fille, pas comme tes parents le faisaient. » Minerva regarde tristement Hermione, pauvre enfant, elle a traversé l'enfer. Elle s'attend à ce que tout le monde la maltraite, parce que ces tout ce qu'elle connait. Soupire Minerva. Hermione penche la tête, Peut être que Minerva lui veut vraiment du bien. Seul le temps lui dira.

Gringotts, et la volière se passèrent bien. Hermione a, maintenant, un compte ouvert à Gringotts et il est connecté au compte de la famille McGonagall. Elle a aussi vu des Gobelins pour la première fois, c'est fascinant. Ensuite, elle a acquérie une belle garde-robe et un joli hibou brun. La visite au magasin de quidditch fut intéressante. « Donc, vous êtes tous sur des balais volants, essayant de blesser les autres joueurs avec une balle noir, vous marquez à travers trois anneaux avec une balle rouge, et essayez d'attraper la balle la plus minuscule ? »

« Oui »

« Et vous voulez que je joue ? » Demande Hermione incrédule

« Non, je veux que tu saches comment monter un balais »

« Je ne jouerais pas au quidditch » Décide Hermione énergétiquement.

Minerva rie, « C'est optionnel, mais tu dois comme même savoir monter un balais. »

Hermione sourie, un vrai sourire, avec ses dents.

« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose coincé entre les dents? » Demande Minerva.

Hermione secoue vivement la tête, elle pouvait charrier Minerva, et elle aussi en retours. C'était différent, une bonne différence.

« Bien, maintenant la plupart des enfants n'ont pas de baguette avant leur onze ans, mais je pense que tu peux en avoir une maintenant. » Dit Minerva en ouvrant la porte du magasin d'Olivander.

« Minerva ! C'est super de te revoir ! Oh, Oh qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? » Hermione l'évite et se cache derrière Minerva, sentant déjà qu'elle la protégerait, même si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Hermione, c'est Monsieur Olivander. Il fabrique des baguettes. » Se tournant vers lui, elle dit, « J'aimerai acheter à Hermione une baguette Je sais qu'elle est un peu jeune, mais… Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'ennuie quand on sera au château. »

« Miss Hermione, c'est parfait. J'ai juste besoins de bien t'observer pour voir qu'elle baguette pourrait te correspondre le mieux. » Sourit Olivander.

Doucement Hermione sort de derrière Minerva, mais garde sa main fermement accrocher à la robe de la plus vielle. « Hm, Elle est forte, Minerva »

« Tu sembles surpris. » sourie Minerva

« Oui, eh bien, c'est parce que la plupart des enfants timides n'ont pas la force que je ressens en elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour moi ? » Demande Hermione timidement.

« Eh bien, ça signifie que tu as besoins une puissante baguette, ma chère. » Sourit M. Olivander, « Je me demande… » Il disparait alors entre les rayons.

« Minerva ? » Demande Hermione.

« Oui, ma chère ? »

« Vous, M. Olivander, et Winnie, avez vraiment te très belle auras »

« Tu peux voir l'aura des gens ? » Demande Minerva.

« Oui, enfin, je crois. Qu'est-ce que serait une forte lumière qui flotte autour des gens sinon ? Je les vois quand je me concentre beaucoup. Je peux aussi ressentir les sentiments des autres. »

Minerva bloque quelques instants, « Est-ce que ça t'embêterai d'étudier quelque sujets obscures ? »

« Non, j'adore apprendre. »

« Bien, parce que tu as besoins de t'entrainer dans ses disciplines. »

« Elles sont dangereuses ? » Demande Hermione.

« Dans de mauvaises mains, oui. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre obscures discipline que vous pouvez m'enseigner ? » Hermione espère qu'elle ne pousse pas trop loin, mais Minerva semble vraiment engagée dans leur conversation et prendre en compte son opinion.

« Il y en a trois. » Voyant le visage expectative d'Hermione, Minerva continue, « Il y a la Legilimencie et l'Occlumencie. Legilimencie est l'habilité magique de naviguer dans les esprits des autres et de correctement interpréter leurs pensées. L'Occlumencie c'est l'habilité de fermer son esprit contre la Legilimencie. Et ensuite tu peux t'entrainer pour devenir un Animagus, c'est la capacité de se transformer sois même en un animal. »

« Quand est ce que je peux commencer à apprendre ? » S'exclame Hermione.

« Je vais demander à Winnie de rassembler tous les livres pertinents sur le sujet pour que tu les étudies. Et quand on ira à Poudlard, tu pourras être entrainée par des experts pour certain sujets. »

« N'auront-ils pas déjà assez à faire sans avoir une fille de neuf ans dans les pattes ? » dit Hermione en évitant le regard de Minerva.

« Ils seront plus que heureux de t'enseigner. »

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » M. Olivander s'exclame, alors qu'il court vers l'avant du magasin, vers Minerva et Hermione.

«Ouvre-la.» Avec précaution, Hermione prend la longue et rectangulaire boite de ses mains.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense que c'est ? » Demande Minerva, le foudroyant des yeux. Hermione la regarde, Minerva irradiait d'une colère pour M. Olivander et… Hermione balbutie.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Votre aura viens juste de prendre une forme physique. » La voix d'Hermione augmentant de plusieurs octaves.

Minerva ferme les yeux, « Tu viens juste de voir de la magie, de la magie accidentel. »

« C'est étrange ? »

« Juste un petit peu, mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec tes autres capacités. » Dit Minerva en lui souriant.

Hermione lui rend un demie sourire et commence à ouvrir la boite, mais Minerva lui attrape le poignet pour l'arrêter. « C'est bon Minerva. » La rassure Hermione, « Je ne ressent aucune malice de la part de M. Olivander. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. » La tutoie Hermione.

Minerva n'était pas aussi sure de ça, mais malgré tout elle enlève sa main. Doucement Hermione ouvre la vielle boite en bois à l'intérieur, nicher dans un tissu en soie argenté, se trouve une baguette de 36,8 cm, brun clair en bois de vigne avec en son cœur de l'écaille de dragon. Révérencieusement, Hermione la prend. Tout le magasin s'emplie d'une chaude lumière dorée. Hermione ne pouvait s'en empêcher, elle se mit à rigoler de tout cœur.

Minerva pensa que c'était le plus beau son au monde.

Le visage de M. Olivander se fend d'un immense sourire, « je le savais. »

« Pourquoi cette baguette est spéciale ? » Demande Hermione, glissant ses doigts le long de sa baguette.

Minerva fit signe à Olivander, lui indiquant que c'était à lui de raconter l'histoire.

« Regarde en bas de la boite, ma chère. » Lui dit Olivander.

Hermione tourne la boite pour vois le dessous, et gravé il y avait écrit les mots : " _créée par Merlin, 1005_ " « Créée par Merlin en 1005 » lit Hermione, « attends, LE merlin ? »

« Oui » sourit Olivander, « c'était la dernière baguette qu'il ait créé, et la raison pour laquelle Minerva était si inquiète c'est parce que seul une personne digne peut ouvrir la boite. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe si une personne indigne ouvre la boite ? » Demande Hermione, penchant la tête.

« Nous ne savons pas. » Olivander hausse les épaules. « Mais sachant ce qu'on connais sur Merlin, rien de bon. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai réagis si fortement quand tu lui a donné cette boite, Olivander. » Gronde Minerva, posant un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Hermione. Hermione lève la tête vers Minerva, elle ressent de la colère mais ça ne lui était pas dirigé. Cette colère était pour M. Olivander.

« Hermione, aimerais tu allés à Fleury et Bott ? » Minerva lui sourit elle veut sortir de chez Olivander.

« Fleury et Bott, M'dame ? » Demande Hermione.

« Une librairie de sorcier. » Minerva sourie lorsque le visage d'Hermione s'illumine à l'idée d'aller voir des livres.

« Avant que vous partiez, j'aurai une question. » Dit Olivander, « Quel est votre relation avec Miss Hermione, exactement ? »

« Je l'ai adoptée » Sourie Minerva.

« Elle est une né moldu, Minerva. » soupir Olivander, « Quand Tu-Sais-Qui va revenir tu seras une de ses premières cibles. Et depuis que tu l'as adoptée, elle fera partie du tableau. »

« C'est pourquoi elle garde son nom naissance. »

« Est-ce que c'est assez, Minerva ? Tu connais sa pensé sur les moldus et les né moldus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ? » siffle Minerva.

Hermione ressent la colère de Minerva revenir et s'éloigne d'un pas. « Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Minerva.

« Tu es en colère. » Chuchote Hermione la tutoyant.

Minerva s'abaisse pour pouvoir regarder Hermione dans les yeux, « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, chaton. »

Hermione lève la tête, « Chaton ? »

« Ah oui, Je t'expliquerai ça quand on sera de retour au manoir. » glousse Minerva. « Nous allons partir maintenant. J'espère que c'est la dernière baguette de Merlin qu'il te restait. » Le ton de Minerva le glaçant.

« C'était la seul que j'avais enfaite. Je la gardait pour quelqu'un de spécial. » Olivander sourit à Hermione, « Il semble que je l'ai trouvée. » Hermione penche la tête; à chaque fois que les Grangers l'ont qualifiée de spécial c'était mal intentionné. Venant d'Olivander, elle ressent de la crainte, de la révérence et des questions. « Tu feras de grandes choses, Hermione. » établie Olivander.

« Minerva, » Olivander demande avec méfiance, « Pourquoi Hermione a été enlevé de la garde de ses parents ? » Minerva regarde Hermione.

Hermione sent que Minerva appréhende quelque chose. Elle baisse la tête et ricane.

« Qu'est ce qui es si marrant » Demande Minerva.

« Je n'ai jamais ressentie l'appréhension venant de quelqu'un avant. » sourit Hermione, « tu peux lui dire. »

« Les parents d'Hermione sont le genre qui finis pas tuer leur enfant ou qui les vides de toutes magies. Comme tu peux le voir, Hermione n'est pas juste en vie, mais elle est aussi une très puissante sorcière.»

« Oh » Fut tout ce qu'Olivander trouva à dire. Hermione regarde les deux adultes. Elle ressent de la pitié de la part d'Olivander mais de Minerva, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle n'a jamais ressenti ça venant de quelqu'un, auparavant. Cependant, elle était maintenant sûre que Minerva la protégerait et ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Peut-on aller chez Fleury et Bott maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, à plus tard Olivander. » Minerva était contente du fait qu'Hermione lui ai demandé quelque chose s'en avoir peur.

Alors qu'elles quittent le Magasin d'Olivander, Hermione s'accroche derrière Minerva. Le chemin de traverse c'est remplie considérablement de gens qui font leurs courses de noël.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Minerva.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens. » Chuchote Hermione.

Minerva soulève Hermione et la calle sur sa hanche.

« Qu-qu-qu'est ce que tu f-fait ? » Bégaye Hermione

« Tu n'as jamais été porté ? » demande Minerva

« Si, par mes cheveux et mes bras, mais jamais… tu sais… plaisamment. » Hermione cache son visage.

Minerva pose un doigt sous le menton d'Hermione et tourne sa tête, « Eh bien, je pense que c'est quelque chose que l'on a besoins de changer. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? » Hermione lui offre un petit sourire. Minerva lui rend son sourire et commence à marcher vers Fleury et Bott.

« Je ne suis pas trop lourde j'espère ?! » Demande Hermione.

« Non, enfaite, je pense que tu es même un peu trop légère. Une fois qu'on aura fini de faire du shopping, Je pense que nous devrions aller faite un tour à Sainte Mangouste. »

« C'est quoi Sainte Mangouste ? » Demande Hermione, un peu plus confiante qu'elle ne l'a été au paravent.

« Je crois que les Moldus appellerait ça un hôpital. Nous y sommes. » Annonce Minerva quand elles arrivèrent devant le magasin. « Maintenant, va voir quels livres tu veux et je verrais si je les ai déjà ou pas. »

* * *

J'espère que toute les Nom propre son bien traduit en Français parce que je n'est plus l'habitude. Du coup entre autre j'espère que c'est bien Fleury et Bott. Dite moi quand je me trompe. :)

Et j'espère que l'histoire vous plais toujours.

Bisous bisous


	6. Fleury et Bott

5\. Chapter 5

A peine Minerva avait posé Hermione au sol, que cette dernière était déjà partie explorer la boutique. Il y avait tellement de livres avec des noms étranges. Hermione errait dans le fond de la librairie, où il y avait un épais livre exposé derrière une vitrine. Intriguée, Hermione s'en approche et se perche sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il semblait peser cinq kilos, il était enroulé dans ce qu'i semble être un étui en cuir, et présente des écritures dorées sur le devant. Hermione touche la vitre pour avoir une meilleure vue c'est alors qu'elle disparaît. Doucement elle attrape le livre et le sort, le faisant presque tomber.

 _Ce livre est vraiment lourd_. Pense Hermione, _'Une liste de sorts' par Godric Griffondor, je me demande qui c'était._

Hermione se bat avec le livre pour le rapporter à l'avant là où Minerva était en train de parler à une femme rousse plutôt ronde. Hermione s'approche du côté de Minerva.

« Ah tu es ici. » sourit Minerva, « Hermione, J'aimerai te présenter une ancienne de mes élèves qui est également une de mes amies : Molly Weasley. »

« Comment allez-vous Madame ? » Murmure Hermione essayant de se cacher derrière Minerva.

« Tant de manières » s'exclame Molly, « Si seulement mes garçons pouvaient avoir autant de manières que toi. »

Hermione commence à trembler, « J-j-je ne pense p-pas qu'qu'ils aimeront. »

« Ils… » Molly commence.

« Molly » l'interrompt Minerva attrapant Hermione par la même occasion pour la porter sur sa hanche, « Pose lui une question. »

Confuse, Molly demande, « où sont tes parents ? C'est étrange de voir une né moldu sans ses parents. Et n'est tu pas un peu trop petite pour intégrer Poudlard ? »

Hermione s'eloigne de l'épaule de Minerva, « J'ai neuf ans et je sais que je suis petite pour mon âge. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand tes parents ne te nourrissent. »

Molly se tient choqué, « Je vais les tuer. Comment peut-on te traiter comme ça ? Vous voyez, c'est ça le problème avec le moldus. »

« Molly, respire. » rigole Minerva.

Hermione penche la tête, « Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? tu ne me connais même pas. Je sais que tu te soucis, mais pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, » demande Molly, « Parce que, parce que… »

Penchant la tête une seconde fois, Hermione sourit, « Tu te soucis de tout le monde, à moins qu'on te donne assez de raison de ne pas t'inquiéter. »

« Minerva, tu sembles avoir, ici, une talentueuse sorcière. »

Sourit, Minerva répond, « je sais ». Voyant le livre dans les mains d'Hermione, « Je vois que tu as trouvé un libre. Je te vois plus tard Molly. »

« J'espère que mes garçons ne te causeront pas trop de problèmes. » Dit Molly en sortant de la boutique.

« Quel livre as tu trouvé ? »

« 'Une liste de sorts ' de Godric Griffondor » déclare Hermione.

« Où l'as-tu trouvé ? »

« C'était dans une vitrine au fond. Elle s'est ouverte quand je l'ai touché. Pourquoi es tu inquiète ? »

Minerva sourit, « Il va falloir que je m'habitue au fait que tu puisse lire mes émotions. C'est un très vieux livre un livre dont le libraire ne voudra surement ne pas se séparer. Mais on verrat. »

« Minerva, c'est si bon de t'voir. Qu'est que vous avez là ? » Demande le libraire.

« Eh bien, Hermione se demandait si elle pouvait avoir se livre. » Dit Minerva en plaçant l'ancien livre sur le comptoir.

« Tu l'as sortie de dans la vitrine, n'est ce pas !? Comment à tu fait ça ? »

« J-J-J… »

« Shh, c'est bon. » Murmure Minerva en glissant c'est doit dans les cheveux d'Hermione. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ce livre est à vendre ? »

« Mille Galions » lui dit le libraire, « Vous savez, la légende dit que seulement un vraie Griffondor peut ouvrir la vitrine. »

Après qu'elles aient payé le livre, Minerva emmène Hermione au Londres moldu pour acheter quelques habits moldus.

« Minerva ? »

« Oui chaton. » Sourit Minerva

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu 'chaton' ? »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles que je t'ai parlé des branches spécial de la magie ? L'une d'elle était la capacité à devenir un Animagus ? »

« Oui, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. » Se vante Hermione.

« Je suis un Animagus ma forme animal est un chat tigré. » Minerva sourit à l'expression à la fois craintive et respectueuse d'Hermione.

« Tu peux de transformer en un animal ! » S'exclame Hermione.

« Shh, pas si fort. » Ricane Minerva, « les moldu ne savent pas à propos de nous. Nous devons nous dépêcher. J'ai toujours besoins de t'emmener à St Mangouste. Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelque chose dont tu as besoins ? »

« Minerva, tu demandes à la filles qui a à peine trois tenus et rien d'autre qu'elle peut appeler 'à elle', si elle a besoins d'autre chose. » Ricane Hermione, puis elle réalise ce qu'elle a dit, « D-d-désolé ! »

« Ne t'excuse pas pour ça » dit Minerva lui ébouriffant les cheveux, « Allez viens, on va te faire passer ta visite de contrôle à St Mangouste. »


	7. St Mangouste

6\. Chapter 6

Minerva emmena Hermione dans le fond d'une étroite allée et les fit apparaitre à l'accueil de St Mangouste. Minerva s'avance vers la réceptionniste et dit poliment « J'aimerais voir un docteur, s'il vous plait. »

« Est-ce que c'est une urgence ? » demande la réceptionniste tout en admirant son vernis tout juste posé.

« Non, cependant, Hermione n'a encore jamais été voir un docteur et je pense donc que ce serait une très bonne idée qu'elle en voit un. » Minerva fit un sourire polie à cette ennuyeuse sorcière.

« N'a jamais été voir un pédiatre non plus. » rajoute Hermione timidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un pédiatre ? » demande la réceptionniste confuse.

Minerva fixe la femme et ajoute, « C'est le docteur pour enfant des moldus. »

« Bien, donc laissé moi voir qui est libre. » La réceptionniste cherche à travers plusieurs parchemins, « Le docteur Matthews ne voit aucun patient aujourd'hui. Si vous pouviez attendre quelques minutes, une infirmière va rapidement s'occuper de vous. »

Minerva et Hermione s'assoient sur un banc et Hermione demande, « Je pensais qu'on allait voir un docteur ? »

« Et nous allons. » Minerva la rassure. « Cependant, nous devons d'abord voir une infirmière avant de voir le docteur. »

Elles n'eurent à attendre qu'une paire de minute avant que le nom d'Hermione soit appelé. Elles suivirent alors l'infirmière jusque dans une petite salle d'examen.

« Je suis l'infirmière Agatha. Quel est ton nom ma chérie ? » Demande Agatha à Hermione.

« Hermione Jean Granger, m'dam. » Hermione attrape la main de Minerva.

« Peux-tu venir t'asseoir sur la table, s'il te plait Hermione ? » L'infirmière lui montre la table d'examen.

Hermione se colle contre Minerva, « Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon ange ? »

« J-je n-ne ne suis pas sensée m'asseoir en présence d'adultes. » Chuchote Hermione.

Minerva soulève Hermione et la dépose sur la table d'examen. « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit, hmmm ? » Elle sourit à la petite sorcière effrayée. « Peut-être que ces règles sont faites pour être brisées ? » Hermione baisse la tête, mais donne quand même un petit sourire à Minerva.

« Maintenant que tu es installée, quand es-tu née ? » Demande Agatha.

« Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979. » Marmonne Hermione, sans même regarder l'infirmière.

« Tu dois donc avoir 9 ans. » Agatha pince les lèvres. « Minerva, venant de vous, je m'attendais à ce que vous vous occuperiez mieux d'un enfant. »

Hermione grimace Jamais rien de bon ne viens quand un adulte se fait réprimander.

Minerva soulève un sourcil elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça. « Agatha, j'ai la garde d'Hermione seulement depuis hier. »

« Oh ! Okay ! Hermione, as-tu des problèmes de santés que l'on devrait savoir ? » Agatha donne un gentil sourire à Hermione pour l'encourager.

« Aucun que je connaisse, m'dam. » Hermione regarde finalement l'infirmière.

« Je vais revenir avec le docteur Matthews. » Sur ceci, Agatha quitte la salle.

« Hermione, ça va ? » Demande Minerva, alors qu'elle s'assoit à côté d'elle.

« Je ne suis jamais allée voir un docteur avant les Grangers ne me laissait même pas allez dans leur cabinet de dentiste. Même si ils faisaient toujours attention à ce que mes dents soient propres. » Marmonne Hermione.

« Ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question, chaton. » Dit Minerva en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

« Je n'aime pas les nouveaux endroits avec beaucoup de gens. Je pourrai faire une erreur, et jamais rien de bien n'arrive quand je fais une bêtise. » Admet Hermione, regardent Minerva avec des yeux sauvage et plein de craintes.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu fais une erreur ? » Minerva craint la réponse et continue à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis punie. » Hermione hausse les épaules, « Pourquoi es-tu effrayée ? »

Minerva la sert contre elle quelque chose dont Hermione n'était pas habituée, du tout. « Parce ce que, ce qu'il tes arrivée n'est pas juste. Est-ce que j'ose poser ce qu'être puni signifie ? »

« Ils me frappaient, beaucoup et ne me nourrissaient pas. » dit Hermione.

Avant que Minerva puisse répondre, quelqu'un toc à la porte.

« Bonjour, Je suis le docteur Paige Matthews. » Sourit le docteur roux. « Et tu dois être mademoiselle Granger »

« Oui, miss » Acquiesce Hermione

Paige soulève un sourcil, « Bien, je vais être ton docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je pourrais être ton docteur ? » Hermione regarde Minerva confuse. « Okay » dit Paige, voyant qu'Hermione n'allait pas lui répondre, « Est-ce que ça te gène si je jette un sort pour savoir si tu es malade ? » Hermione accepte de la tête, doucement. Après que Paige ai jeté le sort, un squelette et des organes apparaissent translucide dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Hermione, pointant l'image.

« C'est ton squelette. » Minerva sourit à la question d'Hermione.

« Minerva » Dit doucement Paige, « S'il te plait, dit moi que tu ne vas pas renvoyer cette petite chez ses parents. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. » Minerva sourit à Hermione. « Je suis sa tutrice légale. »

« Merci seigneur. » Souffle Paige.

« Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec elle ? » La voix de Minerva prend une octave de panique.

« Il n'y a pas de problème avec elle exceptée le fait que toutes ses côtes ont été brisées, plusieurs fois. Il semble que ses épaules ont été déboités et replacé, régulièrement. Elle a également de multiples fractures du crâne. » Paige se penche sur l'image, « Minerva viens voir, regarde son cerveau. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censée regarder ? » Demande Minerva après cette levée de la table.

« Tu vois ce jaune autour du cerveau d'Hermione ? » Le docteur pointe la 'ceinture' dorée qui entoure le cerveau d'Hermione comme une couche protective.

« Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Minerva était confuse elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

« Je pense que sa magie protège activement son cerveau. Et il n'y a pas seulement ça, regarde comment son cerveau est actif. Nous avons un jeune génie. » Rie Paige.

« Donc, je suis en bonne santé ? » demande Hermione avec espoir.

« Tu dois manger plus, et gagner un peu de chair autour de ces os. Mais à côté de ça, oui tu es en bonne santé. » Paige se tourne vers Minerva, « Vous pouvez y allez »

« Prête à retourner à la maison Hermione ? » Demande Minerva.

« Maison, c'est-à-dire ton manoir ? » Hermione espère que c'est ce que Minerva voulait dire, et qu'elle ne veut pas la ramener chez les Grangers.

« Oui, à mon manoir. » Minerva attrape la main d'Hermione. Une sensation familière et 'pop' elles étaient de retour au manoir.

A/N : Je sais qu'il y a un lieu spécial pour apparaitre à St Mangouste, mais pour l'histoire, l'auteur à souhaiter mettre se fait de côté.


	8. Albus

7\. Chapter 7

Dès que Minerva et Hermione apparaissent dans le salon, elles sont accostées par un Elf de maison irrité.

« Maitresse » Winnie dit en apparaissant dans la pièce, « Maitre Albus est dans la cuisine. Il insiste pour faire le diner ! »

« Eh bien tu sais comment il est après une grosse réunion il veut toujours cuisiner. » Minerva sourit. « Hermione, voudrais tu rencontrer mon mari ? »

Hermione se cache dans le T-shirt de Minerva.

Minerva se retourne et se baisse à la hauteur d'Hermione, « Chaton, Je te promet qu'il ne te blessera pas. »

Hermione regarde Minerva, le regard plein de crainte.

« Est-ce que ça t'aiderais que je te porte ? »

Hermione glapie et secoue sa tête pour dire non, mais elle attrape la main de Minerva d'une poignée de fer. Minerva mène Hermione jusqu'à la cuisine. Alors qu'elle se rapproche, des marmonnent furieux se font entendre.

« Albus, la réunion du conseil était si mauvaise ? » Minerva ricane.

« Mauvais n'est pas assez fort pour décrire ces bâtard incomp… »

« Albus ! Langage ! » siffle Minerva.

« Vraiment Min... » Albus se retourne, « et qui avons-nous ici ? »

Hermione se cache derrière Minerva.

Minerva s'accroupie, « Hermione, c'est bon. C'est Albus, c'est mon mari. Il ne te fera aucun mal. »

« Il est furieux. » Chuchote Hermione.

Albus ricane, « Si tu as à travailler avec les gens stupides avec qui j'ai travaillé pendant plus de trente-six heures, tu serais furieuse toi aussi. »

Hermione regarde Minerva, qui peut ressentir la peur radié de la petite fille. « Il ne me feras pas de mal ? » Elle demande dans une petite voix.

« Je te blesserais jamais » Etablie Albus.

Hermione penche la tête, elle sent qu'Albus ne ment pas, mais elle sent aussi qu'il était très en colère. « Mon nom est Hermione. »

« Content de te rencontrer, Hermione, je m'appelle Albus. » Il lui tend la main pour qu'elle lui serre.

Hermione recule de terreur et se cache derrière Minerva.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demande Albus.

« Chaton, c'est bon, il n'allait pas te faire du mal. Il voulait juste te serrer la main. » Minerva rassure Hermione tout en la sortant de derrière.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, petit loup. » Albus lui fit un petit sourire.

Hermione acquiesce de la tête en consentement.

« Albus, pourquoi ne finirais tu pas le diner ? Hermione et moi allons ranger ses affaires. » Minerva offre à Albus un sourire.

Dès qu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, cette dernière demande, « Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et pourquoi je serais en colère contre toi ? »

« A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé en bas. » Marmonne Hermione, trouvant ses chaussures vraiment très intéressante et commencent à gratter le tapis du bout du pied.

Minerva s'assoit sur le lit, « Hermione, viens là. »

Hermione secoue la tête, même si elle savait que défier l'autorité n'en valait jamais la peine.

« Hermione » Minerva tapote la place à côté d'elle, « S'il te plait viens-la. »

Hermione secoue la tête vigoureusement elle n'allait pas se laisser faire maintenant.

Minerva pousse un soupir et se lève.

L'action stressa Hermione. Elle se rue en arrière, tombe, et rampe jusqu'au moment où son dos touche le mur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, « S'Sil te te plait, je suis désolée, Je je s-suis d-désolé désolé s'il t-te plait. »

Minerva s'approche doucement d'elle, essayent de ne pas l'effrayer plus.

« Juste fait le ! » Hermione hurla si fort qu'Albus l'entendit de la cuisine.

Le cri de désespoir d'Hermione, déchira le cœur de Minerva. Hermione pensait que tout se finissait par la punition.

Minerva s'accroupie à son niveau, « Hermione, regarde-moi s'il te plait. » Chuchote-t-elle.

Hermione tremblait de terreur maintenant, fermant ses yeux fortement.

Quand Minerva place un doigt en dessous du menton d'Hermione, celle-ci s'éloigna brusquement. « Hermione, je ne vais pas te blesser. »

Hermione voulait la croire, vraiment, mais elle ne le pouvait.

Minerva attrape Hermione dans une étreinte et la ramène sur ses genoux. Sur cette action, Hermione ouvre les yeux. « Ah, Voilà ces magnifiques yeux brun. » D'une main, Minerva essuie les larmes du visage d'Hermione et l'autre la tient fermement contre elle, la gardant sur ses genoux. « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? »

Hermione secoue la tête.

Minerva lui offre un sourire, « Maintenant peux- tu me dire ce que c'était ? »

« J-j-je » Hermione reprend son souffle, « je t'ai contrariée ainsi qu'Albus en bas. E-et et après j-je-j'étais provocante.

« Hermione, nous n'étions pas en colère contre toi. Nous sommes en colère contre tes parents. Et tu n'étais pas provocante. Tu étais effrayée. » Minerva caresse les cheveux d'Hermione, faisant qu'Hermione s'installe confortablement dans l'embrasse de la plus vielle. « Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi, chaton. Mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal. S'il te plait crois-moi. »

Hermione attrape Minerva avec ses bras, cale sa tête dans son cou et se met à pleurer. Minerva trace de gentils cercles dans son dos, « Tout ira mieux, Hermione. »

Il fallut à Hermione plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme, « Désolé, Madame McGonagall. »

« Pour quel raison t'excuses-tu ? » Minerva demande.

« Les pires punitions étaient quand je pleurais. » Hermione penche la tête au regard d'horreur qui apparait sur le visage de Minerva. « Tu es contrariée. »

« Personne devrait être punie pour pleurer. Et j'apprécierai que tu ne m'appel plus Madame McGonagall Je n'ai pas encore l'âge de ma mère. » Ricane Minerva.

« Comment voudrait tu que je t'appelle alors ? »

« Minerva »

« Mais c'est ton nom et je ne suis… » Hermione regarde le visage souriant de Minerva, « 'les règles sont faites pour être brisée' n'est-ce pas ? »

Ceci fit rire Minerva, « Tu as raison, chaton. Allez viens, je pense que le diner devrait être prêt maintenant. »

Minerva se lève, mais Hermione attrape sa main, « Tu ne penses pas qu'Albus va être en colère contre moi ?

Minerva aurait ri à la question si la voix d'Hermione n'était pas si sincère et qu'elle ne portait pas se regard craintif sur le visage. Se penchent au niveau de ses yeux, « Hermione, j'ai besoins que tu m'écoute. Les seuls fois où Albus va être en colère contre toi, c'est si tu te mets en danger. D'accord ?

« Oui m'dame. » Hermione hoche la tête, mais ne lâche pas la main de Minerva.

Le diner était tendu, Hermione n'était toujours pas persuadée que manger en présences des adultes soit une bonne idée. Albus avait conscience de rendre Hermione inconfortable, et Minerva pouvait ressentir la tension grâce à ses sens d'Animagus.

« Hermione » Minerva brise le silence tendu, « Je me demandais si tu voulais voir la bibliothèque après le repas. »

« J'aimerai oui. » Hermione lui fait un petit sourire, et nerveusement coince une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

« J'ai demandé à Winnie de préparer les livres sur les sujets dont nous avons parlé plus tôt aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ! » S'exclame Hermione, « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de regarder d'autre livres aussi ? »

Albus ricane, ce qui fit s'affaisser Hermione au fond de son siège, « Ma chérie, tous les livres de la bibliothèque sont à ta disposition. Et si tu as besoins Minerva, Winnie, ou moi-même sommes là pour t'aider. »

« Merci monsieur. » Murmure Hermione, regardant son assiette.

Minerva se lève gracieusement, « Allons-y Hermione. Winnie peut nettoyer. »

La tête d'Hermione se lève d'un coup, la crainte dans ses yeux était évidente.

« Quel est le problème, ma grande ? » Demande Albus.

« C'est mon travail de faire la vaisselle. »

Albus regarde Minerva confus.

« Chaton, à moins que tu es une envie mortelle de te battre contre Winnie, je te suggère de la laisser nettoyer. » Ricane Minerva.

« Si c'est si important pour Winnie… » Et Hermione sort de la salle.

« Petite maitresse n'a pas besoins de s'inquiéter » Sourit Winnie à Hermione tout en lavant la table, « tu dois néanmoins toujours garder ta chambre propre. Et je te laisserais peut être m'aider dans la cuisine. »

Minerva lui tend la main, « Tu as seulement un mois pour explorer la bibliothèque avant que nous ayons à retourner à Poudlard, où une bien plus grosse bibliothèque t'attend. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais emmener quelques livres à Poudlard avec moi ? » Demande Hermione pleine d'espoir, attrapant la main de Minerva.

Minerva sourit, « Ne les mélanges justes pas. »

« Je ne le ferais pas…Minerva. » Hermione lui fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle use son prénom. Et Minerva rayonne.

Quand Minerva ouvre les portes de la bibliothèque, la mâchoire d'Hermione se fige ouverte. « C'est tellement plus grand que toute les autres bibliothèques où je suis déjà allée. »

« La seul bibliothèque qui est plus grande que la mienne est celle de Poudlard, mais elle ne contient pas autant de livres rares que la mienne. » Chuchote Minerva comme si c'était un secret.

Dans un fou rire, Hermione suis Minerva à travers la bibliothèque, vers la cheminé, où Winnie a posé les livres demandés. La cheminé était entourée de chaises rouge et or au couleur de Griffondor.

« Tout ces livres sont pour moi ? » souffle Hermione.

« Il y a seulement les livres parlant des Animagus, de l'Occlumencie, de Legilimencie et des Auras. Sens toi libre de prendre n'importe quel livre sur les étagères. »

Hermione regarde Minerva et sourie, « Merci beaucoup. »

« Derrien chaton. Maintenant, pourquoi ne choisirais tu pas un livre pour aller au lit ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Est c-ce q-que je dois aller au lit i-im-immédiatement ? Demande Hermione en étant occupée à chercher un livre sur les étagères.

Albus ricane de derrière, causant à Hermione de faire tomber une pile de livres en se retournant brutalement. « Non, ma chère, tu n'as pas à aller au lit immédiatement. Tu es plus que la bienvenue pour rester avec nous dans le salon. Mais je te préviens, les vieux ne sont pas très intéressants. » Albus lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione reste figée et regarde les deux adultes et le bazar qu'elle a causé.

« Hermione, quel est le problème ? » Demande doucement Minerva.

Hermione grimace et secoue sa main en directions des livres suite à ce geste, les livres se réinstallèrent sur l'étagère.

« Min » glousse Albus, « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que petite Hermione pouvais faire de la magie sans baguette aussi facilement. »

Hermione regarde Albus, « Je peux trans-pla-ner, aussi. »

Albus semble impressionné.

Hermione, qui n'était pas habituée à impressionner les adultes, se sentait inconfortable. Elle murmure, « Je vais me préparer pour aller au lit. »

« Chaton « Minerva l'appelle. Hermione se retourne, « Une fois que tu seras prête, pourras tu nous rejoindre en bas ? »

Hermione acquiesce de la tête et sort de la librairie.


	9. Christmas

8\. Chapter 8

Le reste du mois au sein du Manoir McGonagall fut difficile pour tout le monde mais appréciable. Hermione passe la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque, lisant les livres à une vitesse impressionnante surtout qu'elle ne lisait pas seulement, elle comprenait et apprenait de la magie très avancée. Cependant, Hermione avait toujours des moments où elle redevenait la petite fille qui vivait sous la garde des Grangers. Malgré tout, plus elle vit au manoir, plus c'est 'crises' étaient rapides et rares.

Hermione a également demandé à Minerva de lui enseigner la Métamorphose, et quand cette dernière lui a dit qu'Albus était un expert en Occlumencie et Legilimencie, Hermione lui a timidement demandé de lui apprendre. Albus, complétement extasié qu'elle lui a demandé de l'aide, a dit oui sans aucune hésitation. Mais il ne savait pas dans quoi il se lançait. En effet, dès la première leçon il vie le passée d'Hermione, un passée qu'il n'avait jamais osé imaginer pour la petite. Il décida donc de faire une pause dans les leçons. Hermione pensait qu'elle avait donc fait quelque chose de mal et il fallut un certain moment à Minerva pour lui expliquer que ce n'était pas elle le problème c'était ce qu'on lui avait fait, à elle.

Cependant Noël fut intéressant. Minerva a dit à Albus qu'Hermione n'avait surement jamais eu de Noël avant et Albus, étant Albus, voulu lui faire une surprise. Il acheta donc tous les livres de la liste scolaire pour les sept années à venir et Minerva acheta pour Hermione un kit de dessin.

Minerva et Albus restèrent levés tard la veille de Noël pour décorer le manoir, Winnie quant à elle préparait le repas de Noel.

Hermione se réveilla le 25 Décembre, pensant que c'était un jour comme les autres. Elle s'habilla et fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, ne remarquant pas les décorations elle était restée réveiller jusque tard dans la nuit, lisant – encore.

« Bonjour, chaton. »Sourit Minerva.

« Bonjour » Marmonne Hermione s'asseyant sur une chaise.

C'est alors qu'Albus rentre dans la pièce, « Bonjour ! »

Hermione lève la tête surprise et marmonne, « dois-tu être si content de bon matin ? »

« Hermione » demande Minerva, « A quel heure t'es-tu couché hier soir ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules, « je ne sais pas. Je lisais ce chapitre super intéressant sur les Animagus et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

« Ça me rappel une autre sorcière que je connais » Ricane Albus.

Minerva le frappe amicalement sur l'épaule, « tais-toi. »

Hermione secoue la tête devant leurs chamailleries.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui ? » Demande Minerva.

« Etudier » Marmonne Hermione la bouche pleine de céréale.

« Sais-tu quel jour on est ? » Demande Albus, les yeux pleins d'étoiles

« Oui, le 25 Décembre, pourquoi ? »

« Et tu sais quel évènement il y a aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? » Continue Albus attendant une réponse.

« Noël » Hermione hausse les épaules. « Et donc ? »

Albus bafouille face à la réaction neutre d'Hermione

« Je crois que tu as rendu le grand Albus Dumbledore sans voix, chaton. » Rie Minerva. « Après ton petit déjeuner, nous avons une surprise pour toi. »

« Q_Quel genre de surprise ? » Demande Hermione inquiète, n'ayant soudain plus faim.

« Il est temps que tu ais un vrai Noël. Tu as vu les décorations en descendant ? » Demande Albus.

« Des décorations, quel décorations ? » Hermione regarde la pièce autour d'elle.

Les adultes se mettent à rire.

« Finis ton dessert, chaton. » Minerva ébouriffe les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione retourne à ses céréales, « C'est bon j'ai fini. Peut-on allez voir les décorations ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu excitée de voir les décorations ? » Demande Albus, il avait pensé qu'elle serait plus excitée à l'idée d'avoir des cadeaux.

« Les Grangers ne mettent jamais de décorations. » Hermione dansait d'une jambe sur l'autre, clairement excitée.

Bien sûr que tu peux voir les décorations. » Lui sourit Minerva. Alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de sortir de la cuisine, elle l'interpela, « tu voudrais peut être savoir que tu as aussi des cadeaux ?! »

Hermione pila devant la porte, « des cadeaux ? » demande t'elle sans même y croire, « Vous m'avez acheté des cadeaux ? »

« Bien sur » établie Albus comme de rien n'était, « Nous nous offrons toujours des cadeaux et tu fais partie de la famille… »

« J'ai des cadeaux. » dit Hermione limite terrifiée. Elle court vers Minerva et la sert fort contre elle. « Merci. Merci à vous deux. » Sanglote Hermione.

« Hermione, est ce que tu pleures ? » Demande Albus.

Hermione rie contre l'abdomen de Minerva. Et celle-ci se baisse, « Hermione, tout va bien ? »

Hermione acquiesce, souriant à travers ses larmes, « Je n'ai jamais eu de cadeaux avant. »

« Eh bien, je pense que l'on a besoins de remédier à ça. Viens voir, chaton. »

Minerva guide une Hermione en plein fou rire dans le salon. Il y avait un sapin de 7 pieds _(note : 213.36cm),_ décoré des couleurs de Poudlard et de décorations Gaéliques. Il y avait des guirlandes argentés, du gui de partout et des flocons de Crystal tombait du plafond.

« Oh mon…, c'est magnifique. » souffle Hermione, « avez-vous fait tout ça cette nuit, »

« Oui petit loup, nous avons tout fait. » Rayonne Albus. Il adorait Noël, c'était c'est vacances préféré.

Doucement, Minerva pousse Hermione vers le sapin, « Voudrais tu êtres notre père Noël et faire passer les présents ?

Hermione accepte, « Oui m'dame ! »

Elle se précipite sous l'arbre et attrape un petit paquet envelopper dans du ruban argenté, « 'Pour Minerva, avec Amour Albus'. Minerva, je pense que celui-là est pour toi. »

Minerva prend le paquet détache les rubans et soulève le couvercle de la boite. Dans la boite, une chaine d'argent avec un pendentif de chat est posée. « Merci Albus. » Et Minerva lui donne un chaste baisé.

Hermione plisse le nez à leur démonstration d'affection. « Je pense que celui-là est pour Albus. »

« Merci. » Albus ouvre la boite, révélant un énorme paquet de sorbets citron.

« Ceux-là devrait te suffirent jusqu'à la fin du semestre. » ricane Minerva, et faisant pouffer de rire Hermione. « Il en reste encore deux sous le sapin chaton. »

Hermione prend le cadeau de la part d'Albus en premier, « Des livres ! » S'exclame Hermione, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, « Merci Albus. »

« Derrien petit loup. »

Quand Hermione ouvre le cadeau de Minerva, elle doit se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Elle adore dessiner mais quand les Grangers l'attrapait, elle était sévèrement battue.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demande Minerva.

« J-j-je ne s-suis pas aut-autorisé à dessiner. » Murmure Hermione.

Minerva glisse du canapé et pousse Hermione sur ses genoux. Celle-ci enfouie son visage dans le cou de Minerva et l'entoure de ses bras.

« Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande Minerva tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Hermine, la calmant de ce fait.

« Je-je d-dessinais sur un de mes cahiers et-et-et… » Hermione secoue la tête et se met à pleurer.

Minerva frotte le dos d'Hermione pour la réconforter, « Shh, Ils ne peuvent plus te blesser maintenant. Nous te protégeons. Tu peux dessiner tout ce que tu veux, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

« J'aime dessiner. » Renifle Hermione.

« Alors tu devrais dessiner tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête. » Lui sourit Albus.

Hermione les regardes, « Merci. »

« Pour quoi, chaton ? »

« Noël. » Sourie Hermione câlinant Minerva.

Cependant, Hermione signifiait plus que Noël et tous les trois le savaient.

A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même si ce n'est pas mon préféré. Je ne suis pas trop fan du personnage d'Albus dans cette fic.


	10. Avant la rentrée

9\. Chapter 9

« Hermione ! » Appel Albus du bas des escaliers.

« J'arrive ! » Vient la réponse, suivit d'une Hermione apparaissant en face de lui.

« Bien. » Rie Albus.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? »

 _Toujours aussi curieuse_ pense Albus, « Minerva et moi nous nous demandions si tu avais finis toutes tes valises. »

« Oui Monsieur, tout est prêt sauf mes livres. Minerva m'a enseigné un sort de compression et d'extension et W-w-Winnie a dit qu'elle apporterait tous les livres de notre bibliothèque que je voulais à Poudlard. » Dit Hermione avec excitation. Il semblait maintenant qu'Hermione bégayait seulement quand elle était sur excitée, bien sûr elle n'avait pas non plus été mise dans une situation où elle aurait peur, nous verrons comment ça se passera avec les professeurs.

« D'accord. Je voulais juste dire en revoir. » Albus s'approche pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Hermione, mais elle évita le geste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demande Hermione avec méfiance.

« Je dois partir aujourd'hui, et toi et Min ne partez pas avant trois jours. »

« Oh, désolé » Marmonne Hermione, mais au moins son regards restait lever.

« Tu n'as pas besoins de t'excuser. » Sourit Albus, « ensuite après que vous soyez arrivées vous aurez encore deux autres jours avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Minerva, je te vois dans trois jours. »

Après que les deux adultes aient partagé un chaste baisé, Albus rentre dans la cheminée et dit, « Bureau du Directeur. » Et il disparut dans des flammes vertes.

« Minerva » Hermione lui tire la main.

« Oui chaton ? »

« Où est ce que je vais rester ? »

Minerva s'accroupie devant elle, « je pensais que tu pourrais rester dans mes quartiers. Seuls les professeurs pourront savoir que tu es là. Mais pas tous, Professeur Duggered est nouveau et probablement qu'il ne restera pas plus d'un an. En plus il y a un truc que je ne ressens pas chez lui.

« Tes sens d'Animagus te disent ça ? » Rie Hermione.

« Oui chaton, mes sens d'Animagus. » Et Minerva ébouriffe ses cheveux.

« Quand est ce que je pourrais commencer mon entrainement pour me transformer ? » Demande Hermione, sautillant autour de Minerva.

Minerva la stop d'un regard, « Pas maintenant, et pas sans moi. Je veux être là au cas où quelque chose se passe mal. »

« Oui m'dame. » Murmure Hermione, la tête baissée.

Minerva pose son doigt en dessous du menton d'Hermione et lui remonte la tête, « Hermione, la première transformation est très dangereuse. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. »

« Désolé, je suis encore en train de m'adapter au fait que toi et Albus vous vous inquiétez réellement pour moi. »

« Eh bien, Habitue-toi. » Sourit Minerva.

Hermione secoue la tête, lequel était un équivalent de rouler des yeux. « Min, Je lisais un des livres et ça mentionnais le duel. Et je me demandais si tu pouvais me l'enseigner, »

Minerva qui était choquée par l'utilisation racourcie de son prénom, prie un moment avant de répondre, « Ce n'est pas quelquechose qui est enseigné c'est quelque chose qui ce fait. Un duel c'est quand deux, ou plusieurs, sorcières ou sorciers font face à l'adversaire et utilise la magie sur chacun, essayant de désarmer l'autre »

« Pouvons-nous faire un Duel ? » Demande Hermione pleine d'excitation

« Hermione » soupire Minerva, « J'j'ai peur de te blesser. La dernière fois que j'ai duellé, c'était dans une autre vie et dans une guerre mortelle et… J'ai tué des gens, Hermione. »

« Quelle guerre ? »

« Quel guerre ? » répète Minerva avant de soupirer, « les deux. J'étais encore une adolescente durant la guerre contre Grindelwald et la Wizarding War c'est terminée il y a sept ans. »

« Tu ne me blesseras pas, donc… » Déviant le sujet.

Minerva regarde Hermione droit dans les yeux, « nous feront aucun duel avant d'être à Poudlard. Tous les professeurs, à l'exception de Duggered, ont combattu dans au moins une des guerres. Et je veux l'un deux soit avec nous à chaque fois que nous duellerons, tu comprends? »

« Oui m'dame. Mais je ne comprends pas. » Hermione secoue sa tête confuse.

Minerva se baisse à son niveau et l'attrape à l'épaule, « J'ai dû me battre pour ma vie et celles de mes amis. Alors je comprends que tu veuille apprendre, mais je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser. Et ce que tu comprends maintenant ?

Hermione acquiesce de la tête.

« Tu es une gentille fille, maintenant qu'est-ce que tu dis de me montrer ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai commencé avec la métamorphose… »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le matin du départ pour Poudlard était occupé. Hermione était nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer les professeurs.

« Min, tu es sûr qu'il vont m'aimer ? » Demande pour la dixième fois Hermione dans l'espace d'autant de temps.

« Minerva rie, « Oui chaton. Je suis sure qu'ils vont t'adorer. Maintenant et ce que tout est prêt ? » Hermione hoche de la tête. « Parfait, prend ma main. » Au moment où Hermione attrape sa main, Minerva jette de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée et dit « Bureau de la Directrice adjointe ! »

Un flash vert les entoure et quand il disparut, elles se tenaient dans le bureau de Minerva.

« C'est ton bureau ? » Demande Hermione inquiète alors que Minerva la mène à travers le bureau et la fait entrer dans ses quartiers.

Minerva sourie, « oui c'est mon bureau. »

« C'est tellement grand ! » Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'excitation.

Minerva la guida jusqu'à une porte et puis dans le salon, « ta chambre est juste derrière cette porte, la salle de bain est à côté et ma chambre est à droite de la tienne. »

Hermione erre alors dans sa chambre, « Ouah, elle ressemble à ma chambre à la maison. »

Minerva sourit au fait qu'Hermione a appelé le manoir 'Maison'. « Pourquoi ne viderait tu pas tes valises et ensuite nous iront manger avec les autres professeurs. »

« Je pensais que je ne devais pas rencontrer Duggered. Et pourquoi allons-nous manger avec les profs ? » Dit Hermione en penchant la tête.

« Duggered sera là demain et j'ai envie de te présenter aux autres professeurs. » Dit Minerva en allant dans sa propre chambre.

Rapidement, Hermione vide sa valise et range ses livres sur l'étagère. Dès qu'elle eut finie, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Minerva, seulement pour s'arrêter et tourner son regard, « Oh, beurk, beurk, beurk, arrêtez-vous vous deux. Pas de bisous. »

Minerva se mit alors à rire, « Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous embrasser ?

« C'est sale. » Pleurniche Hermione.

« Tu le feras toi-même bien assez tôt. » S'amuse Albus.

Hermione le regarde alors comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé

Minerva embrassa rapidement Albus, « Arrête de la taquiner. Chaton, es-tu prête à rencontrer les professeurs ? »

Hermione secoue sa tête vigoureusement de haut en bas, « N-n-non, pas v-vraiment. »

« Tous va bien se passer, mon petit chat. » La rassure Minerva alors qu'elle se baisse pour la serrer dans un câlin.

Tremblent, Hermione retourne le câlin, « J-j'ai p-p-peur M-Min. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? »Demande Minerva en dégageant son visage d'une mèche qu'elle replace délicatement derrière son oreille.

Hermione donne à Minerva un sourire triste.

« Oh chaton » soupire Minerva, « Est-ce que ça t'aiderais si je te disais que je ne te laisserais pas seul ? »

Hermione acquiesce.

« Très bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant. » Sourit doucement Albus en direction de ses deux femmes.


	11. Rencontrer les professeurs

10\. Chapter 10

Albus marchait devant les deux sorcières, ses grandes foulées le menant à la Grand Salle rapidement, il entra 5 minutes avant elles. Il pensait que ça pourrait être plus facile pour Hermione si elle voyait un visage familier en arrivant.

Hermione, qui était accrochée à la main de Minerva, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ralentit quand elles approchèrent des portes. S'accroupissant devant elle, Minerva place une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Hermione, « tout vas bien se passer, je te le promets. » Hermione acquiesce, mais s'agrippe toujours fermement à la main de Minerva. « Prête ? »

« Non, mais allons-y. » Déclare fermement Hermione.

Quand elles arrivèrent près des portes, celles-ci s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes.

Minerva entendant Hermione se chuchoter à elle-même dit, « détends toi, respire, tu peux le faire, juste détends toi. » Et Hermione la regarde avec gratitude.

Cependant, dès que tous les professeurs se mettent à regarder dans leur direction, Hermione se cache derrière Minerva, s'accrochant fortement à sa robe.

« Qui es derrière toi, Minerva ? » Demande Poppy, « Je pensais qu'aucun étudiant n'était resté derrière cette année. »

« Aucun n'est resté. » annonce d'une voix trainante Severus.

« C'est Hermione. » Rayonne Minerva, « Tu penses que tu peux dire bonjour ? »

Hermione sort sa tête de derrière Minerva, « S-s-salut. » dit-elle dans un petit cri aigu.

« Salut petit loup. » Dit Bibine en lui souriant, « toi c'est Hermione ? » à l'acquiescement peut rassurer d'Hermione elle continue, « mon nom est Renée Bibine Je suis le professeur de vol et l'arbitre de Quidditch. Tu joueras au Quidditch ? »

Hermione secoue la tête vigoureusement.

« C'est trop bête, avec ta taille je pense que tu aurais été un bon attrapeur. Dans quelle maison es-tu ? » Demande Bibine, essayant d'engager la jeune sorcière dans une conversation.

« J-j-je suis dans au-aucune m-mai-maison, Madame. » Bégaye Hermione le regard fixé au sol.

« Quel âge as-tu ma chère ? » Demande Poppy.

« N-n-neuf ans. »

« Neuf ! » Beugle Hagrid, « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? »

Quand Hagrid hurla, Hermione retourna derrière Minerva et attrapa sa robe avec ses deux petits poings.

Minerva essaya de ramené Hermione de derrière ses robes, en vain. « Hermione ! » soupire finalement Minerva, « Hagrid te fera aucun mal, Il est juste imposant, c'est un gros nounours. »

Hagrid voyant qu'il l'avait effrayé, essaya de rassurée la petite sorcière, « Tout va bien, Hermione. Mon nom est Hagrid et je suis le garde forestier ici. »

Craintive, Hermione le regarde, « P-pourq-quoi je t't'ai énervé ? »

« Quoi ? » Demande Hagrid.

Minerva sourit, « Je pense qu'il était juste surpris que tu sois là, étant si jeune. »

« Oui, pourquoi est-elle là Minerva ? » Dit lentement Severus.

« Je l'ai adopté. » Minerva lui sourit, « Hermione, c'est Severus Rogue, il enseigne les potions. »

« Comment allez-vous monsieur ? » Demande Hermione.

« Oh, tant de manière, je suis impressionné. » Sourit Rogue, « ma question pour toi est Pourquoi Minerva t'a-t-elle adoptée ? »

« Mes parents n'étaient pas très gentils. » Murmure Hermione.

Minerva grogne, « c'est un euphémisme. »

« Oh, pauvre chose. » roucoule Poppy, « Mon nom est Poppy et je suis le docteur ici à Poudlard. »

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer. » Hermione est sortie de derrière Minerva mais garde toujours bien sa main attachée à celle-ci.

Une femme au visage pincé s'introduit ensuite, « mon nom est Irma Pince et je suis la bibliothécaire ici. Tu peux regarder les livres mais si tu… »

« Pince ! » Interrompt Minerva dans un sifflement, « la fin de phrase signifie quelque chose de complètement différent pour Hermione. Et tu n'as pas besoins de t'inquiéter sur le fait qu'Hermione puisse abimer tes précieux livres. » Hermione regarde Minerva confuse. Cette dernière soupir, « Quand les professeurs disent punir, ici ça signifie faire du nettoyage. »

Hermione déclare alors, « Mais ce n'est pas une punition. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai interrompue madame Pince. » Minerva donne alors un regard dur à la bibliothécaire.

Le reste des présentations se passa bien. Hermione rencontra le professeur d'astronomie, Aurora Sinistra le professeur d'arithmancie, Septima Vector le professeur des runes anciennes, Bathsheda Babbling le professeur des études moldus, Charity Burbage le professeur de Charme, Filius Flitwick – qui semblait être le seul homme dont Hermione n'était pas éffrayé dès la première rencontre- le professeur de botanique, Pomona Chourave et le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, Silvanus Brûlopot. Les trois professeurs qu'Hermione ne put rencontrer étaient Professeur Duggered, qui enseigne les défenses contre les forces du mal Professeur Binns, qui enseigne l'histoire de la magie et Sybill Trelawney, qui enseigne la divination.

Hermione fut aussi présentée à Argus Rusard – il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas hurler de terreur à sa vue – elle se cacha derrière Minerva cependant.

« Donc Hermione » demande Bibine la bouche pleine, « Comme tu es ici, tu voudrais commencer à apprendre quelque sujet ? »

« J'aime apprendre. » murmure Hermione.

« Ça ne répond pas à la question, jeune fille » Déclare Severus.

Hermione acquiesce.

« Maintenant, c'était la réponse à la question de Bibine ou tu étais juste d'accord avec moi ? » Ricane Severus.

« Je-je répondais à madame Bibine » Chuchote Hermione.

« Nous y voilà. » Chantonne Bibine en envoyant une tape dans le dos d'Hermione. Hermione se gèle instantanément sur place. « Minerva » Dit doucement Bibine, « Je crois que je l'ai contrarié ou cassé… encore. »

Minerva se retourne pour voir le regard terrifié d'Hermione. « Hermione qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? » Hermione secoue la tête pour seul réponse, alors Minerva essaye une autre tactique, « Bibine, qu'a tu fais ? »

« Je lui ai juste donnée une petite tape dans le dos je n'y ai même pas mis de force. » Bibine met les mains en l'air en guise de bonne foi.

« Hermione, c'est juste quelque chose que les joueurs de Quidditch font. » Minerva essaye de la rassurer passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. « Quand ils jouent bien, ils se frappent les uns et les autres. Bibine jouait au Quidditch quand elle était élève ici et elle a aussi joué pour les Hollywood Harpies Les habitudes sont difficiles à perdre. D'accord ? »

Hermione acquiesce et se tourne vers Bibine, « D-dé-désolé. »

« Hey, tu n'as pas besoins de t'excuser. C'est moi qui devrais te demander des excuses. »

« Hermione » dit Severus, « Par quel sujet voudrais-tu commencée ? » Il avait remarqué que parler des études la rendait plus confortable.

Tous les yeux de la table se tournèrent vers Hermione et la fixèrent. Elle s'enfonça dans son siège et marmonne, « Al-al-Albus m'enseigne l'Occlumencie et Legilimencie. » Sur cette information, des sourcils se levèrent et non seulement parce qu'elle avait utilisé le prénom du Directeur. « Min m'aide avec la métamorphose et l'entrainement d'Animagus mais c'est deux sujets se ressemblent beaucoup. » Et Hermione sourie au professeur de métamorphose.

« Min ? » Demande Poppy, « tu l'appel 'Min' ? »

« O-oui, je ne devrais pas ? » Dit Hermione, se tortillant sur son siège.

Minerva envoya un regard mortel à Poppy. « Tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble, chaton. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu apprenais » continue Severus gentiment, « Qu'est-ce que tu veux apprendre ? »

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment, « Albus ma donnée des Manuels pour Noël… » Le dit Directeur se vu recevoir six regards qui disaient 'vraiment des manuels pour Noël ?'. Hermione continua, ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait avec Albus, « Les charmes semblent être un sujet vraiment intéressant, la potions ressemble beaucoup à cuisiner, les runes anciennes et l'astronomie ne semble pas très difficile- ça pourrait être une idée pour commencer, l'arithmancie est juste le niveau au-dessus de l'arithmétique bien sûr, je pense que je peux apprendre l'histoire de la magie toute seule, d'après ce que j'ai lu la botanique semble excitante, Minerva a dit que je devais apprendre comment voler, pour le soins au créature magique, sans vous offenser mais je préfère garder mes membres là où ils sont… »

Cette dernière phrase provoqua des gloussements au sein des professeurs.

«Je ne suis pas offensé, Hermione. » La rassure Professeur Brûlopot entre deux gloussements.

Rougissante, Hermione continue, « Min ma promis que nous travaillons des exercices pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal et je peux en apprendre plus sur le sujet seule, et divination semble être la branche la moins précise de la magie… »

Severus partie alors dans un fou rire, « Je crois que nous avons une petite Minerva, ici. »

Flitwick prend la parole, « Hermione, je suis sûr que l'on seras tous plus qu'heureux de t'enseigner notre matière. Viens nous voir durant nos heures de bureau avec n'importe quelles questions que tu pourrais avoir et nous t'aiderons. »

« Merci. » Murmure Hermione, le visage rouge. Les seuls personnes qui lui ont montré de la gentillesse étaient Albus et Minerva et maintenant la pluparts des professeurs de Poudlard disent qu'ils seraient plus que disposés à l'aider. Elle sent qu'ils aimeraient tous qu'elle vienne leur demander de l'aide. En effet, ils adorent enseigner et il y a une jeune fille qui ne demande qu'à apprendre.

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce Chapitre et de suivre cette fic ça rends ma traduction plus intéressante encore_

 _Pour les noms des professeurs et des matières la traduction a été plutôt difficile je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les erreurs et les oublis._

 _Bonne lecture !_


	12. Le deuxième semestre

11\. Chapter 11

Quand le Château s'emplit d'élève au retour des vacances de Noël, Hermione eu une crise de panique. Minerva l'avait trouvée, durant la pause du repas, calé en position fœtale entre deux étagères de livres, en train d'hyper ventiler.

Minerva se précipite vers la petite sorcière, « Hermione, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Il-il-il y a b-b-eau-beaucoup de p-personne ici. » Dit Hermione se réfugiant dans ses bras.

« Hermione » Minerva commence à dessiner des petits cercles dans son dos, « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pensée au fait que cette masse d'élève puisse t'affecter. Tu veux aller à la maison ? »

« Tu-t-tu vas me me r-ren-renvoyer ?! » Crie Hermione alors qu'elle s'enfuie de l'embrace réconfortante de Minerva.

« Quoi ?! Non ! » S'exclame Minerva. Se rapprochant elle dit, « Je parlais du manoir. »

« Oh d-désolé. » Murmure Hermione, regardant le sol, « Non, je voudrais rester i-ici. »

Minerva ébouriffe ses cheveux, « tu n'as pas besoins de t'excuser, chaton. Maintenant, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? »

Hermione secoue la tête, « J-je revenais d-du bu-bu-bureau de F-f-filius e-et et les classes ont commencé à sortir, il y avait v-vraiment b-beaucoup de monde. »

« Comment se passe tes études ? » Demande Minerva en la serrant un peu plus contre elle et essayant de lui changer les idées.

Etrangement, pour quelqu'un qui avait été battue, Hermione semblait se calmer plus vite quand on la câlinait, « t-tout se pa-passe bien. »

« Es-tu déjà allez voir Bibine ? »

Hermione secoue sa tête contre l'épaule de Minerva.

« Non ? Bien, je je pense que maintenant il est temps d'y remédier. » Minerva sent alors Hermione pouffer de rire, « tu veux aller sur le terrain de quidditch après le repas ? Il y aura personne. »

« Peux-tu venir avec moi ? » demande doucement Hermione, « Bibine est vraiment intense et bruyante. »

« Oui, je n'ai pas cours avant 15h aujourd'hui. » Minerva sourit. « Ne me disais tu pas hier soir que tu savais à chaque fois qu'un professeur était libre comme ça tu pouvais allez lui poser des questions ? »

« Juste parce que tu n'as pas de cours ne signifie que tu n'es pas occupée. » Souffla Hermione en croisant ses bras.

« Touché, allez viens, nous avons besoins de manger. » Dit Minerva en se levant puis lui offrant sa main.

Hermione l'attrape et saute en position debout, « J'ai eu un gros petit déjeuné… »

« Tu ne vas pas sauter un seul repas. »

« Oui, m'dame. » Soupire Hermione, « hey, Min ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Est-ce qu'Albus va venir manger avec nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne pense pas, chaton. » Minerva lui sourit, « il a des rendez-vous pour l'école. »

« Donc, il va voir le conseil de l'école alors ? » demande Hermione, « Donc, il va être grincheux quand il va revenir. »

Minerva rit à gorge déployée suite à l'intelligente remarque d'Hermione.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Elles prirent un passage secret pour aller au terrain de Quidditch afin d'éviter la cohue d'élève.

« Chaton, tu réalises qu'il va bien falloir que tu leur faces face à moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demande Minerva.

« Je sais ça Min, mais je préfèrerais avoir onze ans presque douze quand ça m'arrivera. »

Minerva l'attrapa et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Hermione, dans une action qui les surpris toutes les deux, approfondie la caresse.

« Tabby ! » Bibine les interpella quand elle les vis, « et son chaton. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène sur mon cher terrain de Quidditch ? »

« Pourquoi appelles-tu Minerva 'Tabby' ? » Demande Hermione, « ce n'est pas son nom. »

Bibine se baisse et lui chuchote d'une façon conspiratrice, « savais tu que la forme Animagus de Minerva était un chat tigré ? Un Tabby ? »

Hermione rigole.

« Oui, ben, tu es un faucon et tu ne me vois pas t'appeler 'Faucon', n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Minerva sèchement.

« Tu peux te transformer en faucon ? » Demande Hermione, excitée.

« Oui je peux. » Bibine montre alors ses yeux, « tu vois mes yeux ? La première fois que je me suis transformée en un faucon, ils sont restés jaune. J'ai été viré des Hollywood Harpies quand ils ont découvert que j'avais les yeux jaunes. Mais assez parler de moi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et avec un balai en plus, tu veux apprendre comment voler ? »

« Non, mais Min dit que toutes les sorcières doivent savoir voler. » Dit Hermione dans un regard mortel.

« Très bien. » Ricane Bibine, « comme c'est une leçon particulière, je pense que l'on va pouvoir voler dès aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur la théorie de vole ? »

« Bien sûr. » Déclare Hermione d'une voix irrité qui voudrait dire, ' Je ne serais même pas sur ce terrain si je n'avais pas la théorie complètement mémorisée'.

« Bien. » Dit lentement Bibine, « Pose ton balais au sol, lève ta main droite et dit 'Debout !' »

« Et si je suis gauchère ? »

« Uhhh. »

« Hermione, sois gentille. » la réprimande Minerva. « Bibine, elle est droitière. »

« Si j'étais gauchère, j'aurai besoins de lever ma main gauche et non la droite. » Informe Hermione, « le saviez-vous Madame Bibine ? »

Minerva dut étouffer son fou rire.

« Minerva, je jure, que cette fille est juste comme toi. Est tu sûr que ce n'est vraiment pas ta fille ? »

« C'est ma fille. » Rie Minerva. Hermione rayonne, ça fait du bien d'être revendiqué par quelqu'un.

« Pas comme… Arrh ! Laisse tomber. Hermione voudrais tu s'il te plait… » Bibine montre le balais.

Hermione souffle fortement, marche jusqu'au balais, lève sa main droite au-dessus de celui-ci, et dit, « Debout ! »

Le balai saute jusque dans sa main.

« C'est définitivement la tienne. » Dit Bibine à Minerva. « Maintenant, monte sur le balais. »

Hermione passe sa jambe droite au-dessus du balai, et le sert de ses deux mains. « Et maintenant ? »

« Donne un coup de pieds sur le sol. »

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? » se plaint Hermione.

Bibine rigole, « oui, je viens avec toi. Honnêtement, Min, on pourrait penser que cette petite n'a jamais eu personne pour prendre soin d'elle avant. »

« J'avais personne. » Dit Hermione, haussant les épaules, « Jusqu'à ce que Min et Albus m'adoptent. »

« Oh, désolé. » Lâche Bibine, avant de monter sur son propre balai. « Maintenant, je veux que tu frappes fort le sol avec ton pied. Je te suivrais. »

Hermione frappe le sol et s'envole aussi vite qu'une balle qui sort d'un pistolet. Elle se stabilise à a peu près vingt pieds (6,096 m) au-dessus du sol. « Tu ne me rejoins pas ? »

« Exigeante petite chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Bibine à Minerva, « J'arrive, Miss Impatiente. »

Quand Bibine rejoins Hermione, cette dernière demande, « maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais, Œil de Faucon ? »

« Œil de Faucon ! Où est ce que tu es allée chercher ça ? » Demande Bibine.

« Vos yeux. » Ricane Hermione.

« Vrrrai, Minerva m'avait dit que tu apprenais vite. Donc je veux que tu me suives et que tu copies ce que je fais. »

« Je vais mourir. » Râle Hermione.

« Non, tu ne mourras pas chaton. » Dit Minerva juste derrière elle.

Hermione hurle et tombe presque de son balai, « Bon Dieu de Merde, Min, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Minerva lève un sourcil, « désolé chaton, je pensais que tu sentirais plus en sécurité si je volais avec toi. »

« Vous avez fini vous deux ? Tu vas essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de ta maison quand tu étudieras ici ? » Sourit Bibine.

« Non » Déclare énergiquement Hermione, puis elle frissonne, « je n'aime pas voler. Est-ce que j'ai besoins de plus de leçons ? »

Minerva lui fit un sourire pincé, « tu dois être capable de voler, donc oui tu vas avoir besoins de pratique. Même si tu n'aimeras jamais voler, je veux que tu sois expérimenté à ça. »

« Bien. » Souffle Hermione.

Hermione passa le reste du trimestre à utiliser les passages secret pour rejoindre les bureaux des professeurs. Elle découvrit qu'ils répondaient à toutes les questions qu'elle leur posait. Ils la trouvent tous adorable, à son plus grand déplaisir. Les professeurs la traite comme leur nièce pour la première fois, Hermione se voit entourer de personne qui l'aime, de personne qu'elle pourrait appeler 'Sa Famille'. Enfaite, elle était triste quand les vacances d'été arrivèrent, elle ne les verrait pas pendant trois mois.

Oui elle avait toujours Minerva et Albus, mais le reste de sa famille lui manquerait.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_

 _Pour le surnom de Min j'ai gardé Tabby parce que Tigré c'est moche je trouve. Après si vous avez d'autre idée je suis preneuse._

 _Bisous bisous !_


	13. Les vacances d'été

12\. Chapter 12

Le premier jour des vacances d'été, Hermione roule pour sortir de son lit et descend lourdement les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Bonjour, chaton. As-tu bien dormie ? » Demande Minerva.

« Ouai. » Marmonne Hermione dans un bâillement, « Et toi ? »

Minerva soupire, « Je dormais bien jusqu'à qu'Albus reçoive un hibou demandant sa présence à la réunion du conseil ce matin. »

Hermione ricane, « je parie qu'il n'était pas content. »

« Je suis surprise qu'il ne t'ai pas réveillée, avec tout le bruit qu'il a fait. »

« Allez maintenant mange ton petit déjeuner. » Continue de dire Minerva avec gaieté, « ensuite tu pourras me dire ce que tu fais cette été. » Minerva réalise alors ce qu'elle vient de dire et grimace, « Qu'est-ce que **tu** prévois de faire cette été ? »

Hermione, qui n'a pas remarqué la gaffe de Minerva, hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que je vais continuer avec mes études. Comme je n'ai pas grandie dans le monde des sorciers, je suis condamné à toujours rester derrière – à en savoir moins. »

« Oh, chaton, tu es bien au-dessus de la plupart des sorciers de ton âge. Beaucoup de familles de sorciers n'enseignent rien à leurs enfants avant qu'ils intègrent Poudlard. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'enseigne, ma – Min ? » Hermione baisse la tête.

Minerva prétend ne pas entendre le lapsus d'Hermione, même si à l'intérieur elle sautait de joie, « Les McGonagalls et les Dumbledores sont deux familles parmi quelques autres qui insistent pour enseigner dès le plus jeune âge la magie à leur enfant.»

Hermione ressent la joie de Minerva suite au fait qu'elle la presque appelée Maman, « Oh bien, je me demandais donc si on pouvait commencer à travailler sur ma transformation Animagus. Tu as dit que j'avais acquis la théorie, donc… ? »

« Mange ton petit déjeuner et ensuite nous irons dans la bibliothèque. » Minerva ricane au regard qu'Hermione lui lance. « Pas la peine de me lancer ce regard, jeune fille. »

Hermione lui tire la langue et retourne à son petit déjeuner mangeant le plus vite possible pour pouvoir commencer la pratique de la transformation Animagus.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHP

Après qu'elles aient finis leur petit déjeuner et tout nettoyé, Hermione attrape la main de Minerva et la tire jusque dans la bibliothèque, « Allez viens Min ! Tu p-p-pense q-que je vais avoir qu'elle forme ? »

« Je ne sais pas, chaton. » Rie Minerva, « Pourquoi ne commencerais tu pas à me dire la théorie ? »

Hermione souffle, « Oui m'dame. Bon, alors en premier tu ne choisis pas ton animal, l'animal te choisit. La plupart des sorciers et des sorcières doivent utiliser une baguette pour se transformer mais si tu es expérimenté en magie sans baguette, une baguette n'est pas nécessaire. Est-ce que je dois utiliser une baguette ? »

« Pour ta première transformation, oui. »

Hermione acquiesce, « Tu ne peux avoir qu'une seul forme Animagus, et contrairement au Patronus il ne change pas au cours de la vie cependant, la plupart du temps ton Patronus est aussi ta forme Animagus. »

« Oui, chaton, mais quel est la théorie pour la transformation en elle-même ? » Demande Minerva.

Hermione ferme les yeux, « Respirer. Ne pas penser à quel animal on est. Laisser la transformation prendre contrôle. Ne pas la combattre. » Hermione ouvre les yeux, « Est-ce que j'ai oublié quelque chose ? »

« Non chaton, tu n'as rien oublié. » Minerva lui sourit, « tu veux essayer ? »

Hermione accepte, tout en se balançant sur ses talons.

« Calme-toi. » Ricane Minerva.

Hermione arrête de se balancer, ferme les yeux, et laisse sa magie se manifester, la laissant parcourir son corps. Elle sent ses membre se transformer et elle commence à paniquer.

« Hermione, c'est bon. Tu as fait la moitié du chemin. » La rassure Minerva.

Hermione se calme assez pour pouvoir finir sa transformation.

Là où Hermione se tenait il y a quelques minutes à peine, se trouve un magnifique chat, au pelage doré parsemé de petites taches noires avec un ventre blanc. Elle a un petit visage et de longues oreilles pointus. C'est pattes arrières étaient faites pour sauter. Elle était haute de 22 pouces (56 cm) et longue de 25 pouces (63.5cm) suivit d'une queue de 10 pouces (25.4cm). Et elle pesait environ 17 livres (454g). C'était un chat _serval_.

Hermione baisse la tête.

« Très bien, chaton. » Sourit Minerva, « maintenant je veux que tu te transforme en sens inverse. »

Dans un éternuement forcé de chat, Hermione se tenait, debout, devant Minerva.

« Pourquoi as-tu éternuée ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules, « Je ne voulais pas me rechanger, j'aime ma forme. »

« Eh bien, maintenant, tu peux te changer quand tu veux. » Minerva lui fit un grand sourire, « c'était une très douce transformation je pense également que tu n'as pas besoins de ta baguette. »

Hermione rougie face au compliment.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il n'était pas surprenant de voir un petit serval courir autour du manoir durant l'été. Des fois, on pouvait également voir un chat tigré jouer avec le petit serval. A chaque fois qu'Albus les voyait interagir ensemble dans leur forme Animagus, il souriait. C'était magnifique de voir Hermione agir comme une petite fille normale, sans peur plutôt que comme une adulte. Et il était également rafraichissant de voir Minerva agir si librement.

Hermione, bien sûr, continuait ses études. Elle devenait plutôt douée en Métamorphose, grâce à l'aide de Minerva. Et Albus l'aidait avec l'Occlumencie et Legilimencie, à la plus grande consternation des adultes.

« Albus, dois tu lui enseignés si bien ? » Râle Minerva un matin après qu'Hermione ait lu son esprit.

« Hermione » ricane Albus, « qu'est-ce que je t'ais dit ? »

« Que je ne dois pas lire l'esprit des autres gens sans leur permission. » Soupire Hermione, « mais toi et Minerva m'avez donnez la permission. »

« C'était durant le cours. » Albus la regarde par-dessus ses lunettes. « Et je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

« Ouai, mais je voulais savoir si je pouvais entrer dans vos esprit sans que vous le sachiez. » Dit Hermione dans un petit sourire malin.

Les deux adultes soupirent Hermione se révélait avoir besoins de plus de règles. Ils voulaient définitivement attendre le plus possible avant qu'elle entre dans l'adolescence.

Hermione a également réussit à apparaitre avec la lumière blanche. Comme le faisait l'Ordre du Phoenix durant la Wizarding War. Albus était plus que satisfait Minerva, d'un autre côté, secoue juste la tête d'un aire réprobateur face au comportement de son mari.

Hermione étudiait aussi les auras sur son temps libre. Elle pouvait voir la magie être performée si elle se concentrait assez, et ça devenait de plus en plus facile de 'voir' les humeurs des gens ainsi que de les ressentir.

Hermione c'est également retrouvée seule parfois, puisque Minerva devait visiter les familles moldus pour donner à leur enfants leur lettre d'inscription à Poudlard et car Albus avait des réunions avec le conseil de l'école.

L'été passa bien trop vite pour Minerva et Albus. Hermione, elle, ne pouvait plus attendre de retourner à Poudlard. Autant elle aimait passer du temps avec Minerva et Albus, autant elle avait besoins de tout l'amour que les Grangers n'avait pas su lui donné et que les professeurs à Poudlard lui donnaient sans retenue. Donc tandis que Minerva et Albus étaient devenus ses parents, les professeurs étaient devenus ses oncles et ses tantes.

Bien sûr, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que les professeurs lui avaient prévu une surprise le deuxième jour de la rentrée, ça allait être une belle surprise.

Et voilà encore un Chapitre, j'avoue que j'en suis pas trop fière, il a vraiment été difficile à traduire. J'espère quand même qu'il sera lisible. (Hermione semble avoir BEAUCOUP PLUS de facilité que moi.).

Oh et aller voir le chat serval en image sa pourrait vous aidez à vous la représenter

Bisous bisous.


	14. Première fête d'anniversaire

13\. Chapter 13

La famille Dumbledore – McGonagall arriva finalement à l'école une semaine avant que les étudiants soient là.

Les elfes de maison avaient tous recouvert pour protégé les meubles durant l'été, interdisant de ce fait la présence de quiconque dans le château.

« Q-Q-Quand est ce que les autres professeurs vont arriver ? » Demande Hermione, tournant autour de Minerva.

« Chaton, arrête-toi. » Rie Minerva, l'attrapant par les épaules pour la garder en place, « Ils vont commencer à arriver dans quelques jours. »

« Min, sais-tu quand Oncle Severus va être là ? » Demande Hermione au sujet de son 'tonton' favoris.

« Dans trois jours je pense. » Sourit Minerva elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être jalouse du fait qu'Hermione ait été 'adopté' par les professeurs.

« Oh et est-ce que Tante Bibine va arriver le même jour ? » Hermione la regarde, les yeux plein d'espoir. Etonnamment, Madame Bibine était la tante favorite d'Hermione, même si celle-ci enseignait le sujet qu'Hermione aimait le moins.

Minerva lui donne un sourire triste. « Je pense qu'elle sera là dans deux jours. »

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Min ? » Demande Hermione.

« Oh, c'est rien, juste les rêveries d'une vielle femme. » Réponds expéditivement Minerva.

Hermione ricane et prend Minerva dans ses bras, « ils sont peut-être mes oncles et tantes, mais toi et Albus vous êtes mes parents. »

Minerva lui sourit, le regard plein de larmes, « Qu'est ce qu'on ta dit sur le fait d'utiliser Legilimencie ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas utilisé, Min. » Hermione donne à Minerva un immense sourire.

Tandis qu'Hermione appelait presque parfois Minerva et Albus 'Màthair' et 'Papa' le fait d'admettre qu'ils étaient ses parents était une énorme étape.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le festin de Bienvenue se passa sans problème.

Hermione restait dans les quartiers qu'elle partageait avec Minerva.

Le premier jour des cours se passa plutôt bien, également. Tout le monde essayait de reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Cependant, ce ne fut pas avant la semaine suivante que les élèves commencèrent à agir normalement.

Ce soir-là, Minerva emmena Hermione jusqu'au bureau d'Albus grâce aux passages secret.

« Où est ce qu'on va Min ? » Hermione rie, ses yeux étaient bandés. Elle ne voyait donc pas où est ce qu'elles se dirigeaient.

« Tu verras dans une minute, chaton. » Souffle Minerva face à l'impatience d'Hermione.

Au moment où elles quittèrent les passages secret et entrèrent dans le bureau d'Albus, elles furent accueillis par des cris de « Joyeux Anniversaire ! » et « Surprise ! ».

« Tu peux regarder maintenant, petit loup. » Albus sourie quand Hermione ouvre les yeux, montrant sa surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande-t-elle.

« C'est une fête d'anniversaire surprise, p'tite Min. » La taquine Bibine, pinçant la joue d'Hermione.

Dans un fou rire, Hermione donne une tapette sur la main de Bibine, « Ne fais pas ça, Tante Bibine. »

« Oui, Bibine, retient toi de blesser notre nièce. » Dit Severus gravement, mais souriant à la petite fille dans les bras de Minerva.

« Tonton Severus ! » Crie Hermione, se détachant des bras de Minerva pour se jeter dans ceux du professeur de Potions.

« Je crois que tu commences à être trop grande, non ? » Ricane Severus.

« Nooon » Hermione secoue la tête, « Docteur Matthews a dit que je n'aurais pas une taille normale avant mes douze ans et même je serais toujours plus petite pour mon âge. »

« Bien, je suppose que je peux toujours de soulever alors. » Lui dit Severus dans un clin d'œil conspirateur.

« Puisque c'est la première fête d'anniversaire d'Hermione, j'ai vu qu'il y avait du gâteau et bien sûr elle peut ouvrir ses cadeaux. » Annonce Albus en arrivant avec un gâteau sur lequel on pouvait voir dix bougies.

« J'ai des cadeaux ! » Hermione montre un sourire immense, « je pensais que les cadeaux c'était que à Noël. Mais je reçois des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire aussi ! »

« Oui, ma petite, tu as reçu des cadeaux. » La rassure Chourave, « nous t'avons tous offert un cadeau. »

« Oh, vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. » Hermione cache son visage dans l'épaule de Severus.

« Hey, nous voulions t'offrir des cadeaux. » La rassure Severus. « Tu es notre nièce, ce qui signifie que nous devons te gâter. »

« Donc on peut avoir du gâteau maintenant ? » Demande professeur Vector, provocant chez les invité un fou rire.

Après qu'ils aient démoli le gâteau, Albus annonce qu'il était temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux, lui en tendant déjà plusieurs.

Hermione s'assoit sur le sol, aux pieds de Minerva, rayonnante à l'idée de recevoir des cadeaux.

« Alors, celui-ci est de la part de professeur Sinistra. » Albus lui tend un paquet rectangulaire.

Soigneusement, Hermione l'ouvre pour y découvrir un télescope à cristaux réfractant***, « merci, Tanta Aurora. » Hermione lui fit un gros câlin.

« Mais Derrien. Et puis comme ça tu as le meilleur télescope pour ta première année. » Sinistra sourit.

« Le suivant est de la part de professeur Vector. » Dit Albus lui tendant un paquet de la taille et forme d'un livre.

Hermione arrache le papier cadeau, à l'intérieur, il y avait la nouvelle édition de _Arithmancie : Prédire le Future._

« Merci Tante Septima. » Hermione serra fort la sorcière contre elle.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de la Divination, Mais ceci est différent. Je te le promets. » Dit professeur Vector.

« Et le suivant est de Professeur Babbling. » Albus tend à Hermione un petit paquet carré.

Hermione ouvre la boite révélant une Rune gravé dans une pierre.

« C'est à toi de découvrir ce que ça signifie. » L'informe professeur Babbling.

« Merci ! » crie presque Hermione, la serrant dans ses bras.

Charity Burbage donna à Hermione un journal, « Comme ça tu pourras écrire tout ce que tu veux dedans. » Elle obtient un 'Merci' et un sourire timide.

Filius offrit à Hermione un livre de _Charme et Métamorphose,_ « merci beaucoup ! » Hermione bouscula le petit sorcier quand elle lui fit un câlin.

« Doucement, fillette. Je suis plus petit que toi. » Rit Filius.

« Désolé. » Sourit faiblement Hermione.

Sa femme, Professeur Chourave, donna à Hermione un magnifique médaillon. « Tu peux mettre la photo de ta famille dedans. »

Hermione l'embrassa autour du coup, « merci. » Lui chuchote-t-elle.

Kettleburn donna à Hermione l' _Encyclopédie des Dragons._

Bibine lui offrit un kit de nettoyage pour balais, ce qui fit bien rire Hermione.

Severus lui fournit assez des potions de base pour les deux prochaines années.

Hagrid, voulait lui offrir des Lutins de Cornouailles mais Minerva l'en n'a empêché. A la place, il lui offrit un livre sur les Lutins de Cornouailles.

Winnie, qui a insisté pour offrir quelque chose à la 'petite Miss', lui donna un bracelet en argent sur lequel pendait un symbole Celtique.

Albus donna à Hermione deux paires de chaussettes, parce que « On a jamais assez de chaussette, petit loup. »

Ensuite, Albus tendis avec le plus grand soin le cadeau de Minerva. Soigneusement, Hermione déchire le papier et ouvre la boite. A l'intérieur, y est posé un magnifique diadème en argent fin sur lequel est gravé le même symbole celtique avec un saphir en son centre.

Hermione pivote et offre un énorme câlin à Minerva. « Merci, Màthair. » Chuchote-t-elle, ne remarquant pas qu'elle a appelé Minerva 'Màthair'.

« Derrien, mon chaton. »

« Maintenant qu'Hermione a reçu tous ses cadeaux et que nous avons mangé tout le gâteau je pense qu'il est temps de tous retrouver notre lit, puisqu'il est déjà minuit passé. » Albus sourit, « Quelques-uns ont cours demain. »

Après qu'Hermione ait remercié et câliné, une fois encore, toute sa famille adoptive Minerva porte la petite sorcière fatiguée au lit. Hermione eu du mal à mettre son pyjama, elle se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures, et s'endormie dans la seconde.

*** J _e cite ce que dit l'auteur à la fin_ **il « n'y connais rien en télescopes »** _du coup j'ai laissé l'histoire des cristaux de réfraction même si ça n'est pas adapter c'est son histoire._ __

 _Ah oui et aussi : Màthair c'est mère en Gaélique. Je l'ai gardée par ce que ça fait partie de Minerva et de ses origines écossaises._


	15. Automne 1989

14\. Chapter 14

Cette année encore, Hermione continua à visiter les professeurs pendants leurs heures de bureau. Cependant, elle utilisait toujours les passages secret afin d'éviter les étudiants.

Elle avait beaucoup progressée c'est derniers temps. Potions et Sortilège étaient rapidement devenue ses matières préférées ainsi que Métamorphose.

« Tonton Severus » Appel Hermione en entrant dans son bureau. « Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrais faire un peu de _Pousse-os. »_ Dit lentement Severus, en sortant de la réserve, Sa cape volant derrière lui.

« Je suppose que c'est pour Madame Pomfrey. » Ricane Hermione.

« Dois tu êtres une insupportable-Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? » Severus lui sourit gentiment.

« Oui je le dois ! » Lui dit Hermione dans un immense sourire, « Donc, comment on fait cette potion. »

« C'est plutôt difficile, mais sous ma supervision, tu devrais être capable de la faire. »

PLUSIEURS HEURES APRES

« C'était une potion plutôt difficile. » Dit Hermione s'étalant et se craquant le dos.

Severus ricane et ébouriffe ses cheveux, « dépêches toi, petite savante, je suis sûr que tu veux voir un autre professeur avant la fin de la journée. »

« Yep ! » Sourit Hermione, « je dois encore allez voir tonton Filius. Merci Tonton Severus ! »

Hermione sort du bureau de Severus, tourne à droite, fait 10 pas et entre dans le passage secret – caché derrière une tenture, puis se dirigeât en direction du bureau de Filius. Quand elle arriva, il était en plein milieu d'une discussion avec un septième année de Poustoufle. Heureusement, la conversation était bientôt finie. Hermione eu seulement cinq minutes à attendre.

« Hey, Tonton Filius » Dit Hermione faisant pivoter un portrait, « tout va bien ? »

« Oui, il se demandait juste qu'elle carrière il pourrait faire. » Sourit Filius, « Je lui ai suggéré un un travail au ministère. Mais tu n'es pas là pour savoir quel métier il veut faire. Tu es là pour apprendre les sortilèges. Dis-moi, que connais-tu sur les sortilèges de beauté ? »

« Seulement la théorie, Màthair et Albus ne veulent pas que je fasse, pour la première fois, de la magie sur moi-même, sans qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me superviser. » Hausse les épaules Hermione.

« Ils ont bien raison. Tu pourrais te blesser en étudiant de la magie si avancé par toi-même. Maintenant, commençons à parler des sortilèges de beauté. »

Hermione heureuse frappe dans ses mains, « oh oui, quel charme je dois utiliser en premier ? »

« Tu peux utiliser celui que tu veux. » Filius sourit à l'enthousiasme de la jeune sorcière. « Je suis juste là pour t'empêcher de te blesser. »

Hermione acquiesce sérieusement changer son apparence n'était pas quelque chose que l'on devait prendre à la légère.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione était fatiguée et dégoulinante de transpiration, mais heureuse.

« C'est très bien Hermione » Dit Filius enthousiaste, « Tu peux pratiquer _des_ sortilège de beauté toute seule maintenant. »

« Merci Tonton Filius. » Hermione sourit se glissant derrière le portrait pour se diriger vers ses appartements.

Alors qu'elle ouvre le portrait qui cache la porte d'entrée des quartiers, elle entend de fortes voix. Hermione se met à trembler violemment, elle déteste les disputent. Elle se rapproche, et reconnait une voix, c'était celle de Minerva, et la seconde… Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu. Hermione pouvait juste dire que c'était une femme.

« Non, je te dirait rien ! » Crache Minerva à l'inconnue.

« Si, et tu vas me le dire maintenant. Ou je vais te trainer par la peau des fesses jusqu'au Magenmagot ! » Siffle l'étrangère.

 _Magenmagot ? C'est quoi le Magenmagot ?_ Se demande Hermione

« Tu as aucune preuve contre moi. » Ricane Minerva.

« Non, mais je sais que tu caches quelque chose ! » Crache l'autre femme, « et si c'est quelque chose comme durant la _Wizarding War_ … »

« Oh, s'il te plait » Soupire Minerva, « c'est tellement loin de ce que **j'ai dû faire** pendant les guerres. C'est comique que tu puisses même suggérer ça. »

« Dit moi alors ! » Demande-t-elle.

Minerva soupire, « Oh Amélia, si tu n'étais pas à la tête du département du renforcement des lois magique et que tu n'étais que la tante de Susanne, je te le dirais. »

« Minerva » L'avertit Amélia.

Hermione profite de l'échange mouvementé pour apparaitre dans le coin.

« Tu as une étudiante. » Soupire Amélia se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Je te prie de nous excuser… » Minerva commence. Mais quand elle se retourne et voit personne, elle soupire, « Hermione, sort de ta cachette. Si tu veux savoir, Amélia, elle est ce à quoi tu référais. »

Doucement, Hermione sort de derrière le mur, les mains dans le dos.

« Minerva lui donne un sourire réconfortant, « Hermione, c'est Amélia Bones, elle travaille au ministère et dirige le renforcement des lois. Amélia, c'est Hermione je l'ai adoptée. »

Amélia ferme les yeux et souffle lourdement, « Minerva, est ce que tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que le conseil de l'école sait ? Est-ce que Albus sait ? Où la tu trouvés ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? Et qui sait ne te concerne pas. » Minerva met ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu as adopté une fille que personne ne connais. Les choses pourraient dégénérer rapidement. Et tu n'as pas répondue à ma dernière question. » Amelia pose son regard sur Hermione qui essayait de se cacher derrière Minerva.

« Oh les gens savent, mais ils sont vraiment très discret. Et j'espère que tu le seras toi aussi. » Minerva lui jette un regard meurtrier. « Voldemort n'est pas mort. »

Amélia qui à frissonner à la mention de Voldemort, rajoute gravement, « Qui sait et où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Pourquoi ça t'importe ? » Demande Minerva.

« Parce que… »

« Parce que je suis surveillée au cas où je pète un câble et devienne la prochaine mage noir ? » Minerva secoue la tête, « Est-ce que Fudge ta retourné le cerveau à ce point et pense que Albus et moi on va lui prendre le ministère ? »

Amélia ouvre et ferme la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort.

« Pourquoi elle pense que tu vas devenir un mage noir, Màthair ? » Chuchote Hermione.

Minerva ricane, « parce que j'étais un personnage important dans la défaite de la _Wizarding War_ et que je suis un vétéran de la guerre contre Grindelwald. Et maintenant, j'enseigne à Poudlard, remplissant l'esprit des jeunes avec des idées contre le ministère. » Minerva parlait de plus en plus fort et sarcastiquement vers la fin.

Hermione glousse, « mais toi et Albus vous ne voulez rien avoir à faire avec la politique vous aimez tous les deux enseigner et prendre soins d'enfants. »

Minerva attrape et bascule Hermione sur son épaule et commence à lui faire des chatouilles au niveau des côtes.

«'Màthair' ? Elle t'appelle 'Màthair' ? » Réussit enfin à dire Amélia.

« Non, je… » Commence à dire Hermione elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle appelait Minerva 'Màthair'.

« Enfaite, chaton, c'est vraie tu m'as appelée comme ça. » Sourit Minerva tout en calant Hermione sur sa hanche.

« D-d-désolé. » La regarde Hermione craintive.

Minerva lui caresse la joue, « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« La seule fois où j'étais punis plus que pour la magie, c'était quand j'appelais mes parents maman ou papa. » Hermione regarde le sol.

« Hermione. » Sourit Minerva, posant un doigt sous son menton, et lui soulevant, « Je suis honorée que tu m'appelle Màthair.

Le visage d'Hermione, se fendit d'un immense sourire et elle entoura Minerva de ses petits bras.

Amélia ricana, « Eh bien, je crois que j'ai toute mes réponses. Ne t'inquiète pas Minerva, vous êtes toutes les deux en sécurité. » Elle se tourna et partit grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

Le reste du semestre se passa sans accident, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, c'était déjà les vacances de Noël.


	16. Noël 1989

15\. Chapter 15

C'était le second Noël d'Hermione sans les Grangers. Et cette année, Minerva et Albus devait rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël. Les professeurs avaient installé une rotation selon laquelle tous les sept ans ils devaient passer toute l'année à Poudlard. Cette année, c'était le tour de Pomona et Filius mais Albus et Minerva les remplacent pour qu'ils puissent visiter leur fille qui venait juste d'avoir un bébé.

«Nous avons 63 étudiants qui restent pendant les vacances cette année. » Dit Minerva à Albus. La plupart des étudiants avaient quitté le château la veille.

Hermione, c'était installée dans l'embrasse réconfortante de Minerva, couvrant sa bouche alors qu'elle baille « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de prévu pour les élèves qui restent ? »

« Oui, nous faisons un grand repas la veille de Noël. » Albus sourit, «un très bon repas, avec beaucoup de desserts. »

« Tu bave Albus. » Ricane Minerva, avant de reporter son regard sur Hermione, « et je pense que l'heure du coucher est largement passé. »

« Mais je suis pas fatiguée. » Dit Hermione dans un bâillement.

Minerva ébouriffe ses cheveux et la soulève, « Chaton, tu as baillé deux fois en même pas l'espace de 5 minutes et il est déjà plus de minuit. Nous te verrons demain matin Albus. »

Albus embrasse le front d'Hermione et donne un chaste baisé à Minerva, « 'Nuit les filles. »

Après que Minerva ait mis Hermione au lit, elle commence à noter les devoirs de métamorphoses des septièmes années.

Hermione réalisa que l'ambiance à Poudlard était différente quand il ne restait plus que quelque élève. « Màthair, pourquoi Poudlard est différent quand il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves ? »

« Les Fondateurs ont imprégné Poudlard de leur magie et donc avec la magie des élèves qui s'écoule entre les murs, Poudlard prend vie. »

« Poudlard est vivante même quand il n'y a plus d'élève » Dit Hermione le front plissé, « elle est juste contente quand il y a des élèves dans ses murs. »

Minerva soulève un sourcil, « Elle ? »

« Poudlard a une aura très féminine et maternelle. Elle considère chaque personne qui vie en son sein comme ses enfants. » Hermione hausse les épaules, « que faisons-nous pendant les vacances de Noël ? »

« Les étudiants dorment et quand il neige, ils jouent dehors dans la neige. » Minerva soupire, « Je jure qu'ils en oublient tout ce qu'on leur a enseigné. »

« Même les Serdaigles ? » Sourit Hermione.

« Oui, même les Serdaigles. » Minerva passe la main dans les cheveux d'Hermione, « maintenant, je suppose que tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Hermione lui lance son regard de petit chat, « La réserve m'appelle. » et cours en direction de la bibliothèque.

Minerva secoue la tête au comportement de sa fille.

Quand Hermione arrive au niveau de la réserve, elle ne voit pas la Poustoufle de sixième année ni les deux Gryffondors de première année assis à une table pas très loin de la réserve. Leur trois têtes étaient proche et on pouvait les entendres chuchoter.

Hermione pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte en argent qui empêche l'accès à la réserve. Celle-ci s'ouvre pour Hermione.

Les trois à la table arrêtèrent de parler, quand ils la vire calmement rentrer dans la réserve. Hermione se dirigea vers l'arrière et choisie un livre sur les Gobelins.

 _Je me demande pourquoi se livre est dans la réserve ?_ Pense Hermione en s'asseyant à la seule table puis ouvrit le livre.

« Hey. » Dit une fille, faisant sursauter Hermione. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, mais tu peux m'appeler Tonks, et ces deux idiots c'est Fred et George Weasley. » Nymphadora lui tend la main, un sourire sur le visage, attendant qu'Hermione la lui sert.

Avec méfiance, Hermione lui attrape la main, « Hermione… Granger. »

« Et donc comment tu es arrivée ici ? » Demande Fred.

« On essaye d'y entré depuis le début de l'année. » Finit George.

Hermione se lève, droite, les mains sur les hanches, « cette section est interdites aux élèves. Et si vous ne pouvez pas y entrer c'est bien pour une bonne raison. »

« Ouai mais t'es une première année aussi. Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir y entrer non plus. » Fait remarquer Fred.

« As-tu dit 'Granger' ? » Demande Tonks.

« Oui, pourquoi, » Demande Hermione méfiante, les bras fortement enrouler autour de son bras.

« Ma mère c'est occupée d'une affaire il y a un an… le nom des moldus était Granger… je crois. » Tonks se gratte le dessus de la tête.

« Q-q-quel est le nom de t-ta mère ? »Demande Hermione, se dirigeant doucement derrière le bureau, installant un obstacle entre elle et les trois autres jeunes.

« Andromeda Tonks née Black. » Tonks hausse des épaules, « Elle travaille pour un service d'aide au enfant plaçant des enfants, né moldu, qui vivent dans de mauvaise conditions et avec des capacités, dans des familles de gentils sorciers. Quel est le problème ? »

Hermione était maintenant complètement derrière le bureau, le dos collé au mur. « R-r-rien ! » Crie Hermione bien trop rapidement, « P-pourq-quoi tu demandes ? »

Tu agis comme un petit bébé lapin effrayé par l'es histoires de renard. » Fred grimace à son frère.

« Fermer la-vous deux. » Les disputes Tonks, frappant à la tête le plus près des jumeaux George. « Tu peux nous parler, promis. » Face au silence d'Hermione, Tonks roule des yeux, « écoute, on n'est pas de Serpentard je suis de Poustouffle et c'est deux crétins sont de Gryffondor. Tu peux au moins nous dire de quelle maison tu es ?

« Je suis dans aucune maison. » Murmure Hermione, ne les regardant pas. Elle ne veut pas qu'ils sachent qu'elle connait Andromeda, ne serait-ce que de vu.

« Alors tu es l'enfant d'un professeur. » Songe Tonks.

« Le profs ont des enfants ? » Demande Fred.

« Mais ils sont trop vieux ! » S'exclame George, rigolant.

« Ils ne sont pas si vieux ! » Lance Hermione, défendant sa famille.

« Désolé. » S'excusent les jumeaux.

Fred se renfrogne, « On voulait pas te vexer. »

« C'est bon. » Dit Hermione, les fixant malgré tout du regard.

« Et du coup, qui sont tes parents ? » Tonks demande.

« Lesquels ? » demande durement Hermione, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux lançant des éclairs, « Ceux qui m'ont donné naissance ou ce qui m'ont adoptée ? »

« Je savais que tu connaissais ma mère ! » Chante Tonks, « Désolé. Pourquoi ma mère à du te trouver une nouvelle famille ? »

« Mes parents n'étaient pas super cool. » Explique Hermione d'une voix de professeur.

« Wow, tu parles comme professeur McGonagall. » Dit George, les yeux pleins de questions.

Hermione lève un sourcil.

« Nonn ! T'es la fille de McGo, n'est-ce pas ? » Ricane George.

« Et ?! » crache Hermione.

« Hey, hey, hey c'est bon Hermione. » La rassure Tonks, « on le dira à personne, n'est-ce pas les garçons ? »

« Personne. » Fred secoue la tête.

George croise les bars, « Pas même un fantôme. »

« Contente de vous connaitre, mais si ça vous gêne pas j'ai un livre à lire. » Hermione secoue le livre sur les gobelins devant eux.

Tonks rie, « Okay, on te laisse étudier. »

« Content de te connaitre. » Hermione leur donne un sourire.

« On te recroisera n'est-ce pas ? » Demande Fred.

«Peut-être. » Esquive Hermione.

« Tu étudieras à Poudlard, non ? » George se gratte nerveusement l'arrière de la tête.

« Bien sur » Déclare Hermione.

« Super, je ne peux pas attendre de voir une aussi jolie fille se promener dans ces couloirs. » Flirt Fred.

« OOKAY ! Je vais y allez. » Hermione montre la sortie, « C'était cool de vous rencontrer tous les trois. » Alors qu'elle partait elle entendit le son de quelqu'un qui se prend une tape sur la tête. « Bien joué les idiots. » Tonks dit, « vous l'avez effrayé. En plus elle semble super gentille. » Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse des jumeaux, elle c'était déjà glissé dans un passage secret.

Ce soir-là, pendant le repas, Hermione raconta sa journée à Minerva et Albus, « J'ai rencontré trois élèves aujourd'hui. »

« Vraiment ? Qui sont-ils ? »Minerva sourit au fait qu'Hermione ait parlé à quelqu'un autre qu'un professeur.

« Tonks, Fred et George. » Hermione hausse des épaules. « Ils semblent être gentil. »

« Ils le sont. Je pense qu'ils seraient de bons amis pour toi. » Albus sourit au comportement de Minerva.

« Je pense qu'ils veulent être mes amis. » Hermione plisse le front, « et Tonks est plutôt gentille. Mais les garçons sont vraiment turbulents. »

Minerva ricane. « En effet se sont des fauteurs de troubles. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPH

Le reste des vacances passa vite. Hermione et Tonks devinrent amies, même si la Poustoufle était plus âgée. Fred et George aime trop les problèmes pour être amis avec eux, pour l'instant.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Tonks coince Hermione dans un coin de la bibliothèque, « alors, gamine, allons-nous te voir pendant les vacances de printemps ? »

Hermione qui n'aime vraiment pas être piégée dans un coin, bredouille, « J-j-je sais p-pas. Pe-peut-être ?»

« Hermione on est amies, rien ne t'arrivera. » La rassure Tonks après avoir roulé des yeux face à la réaction de la petite sorcière.

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Souffle Hermine croisant les bras. « Je ne suis pas supposée être ici avant 1991. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un pense que je reçois une attention spéciale. »

« Mais c'est le cas, pourtant. » Lui fit remarquer Tonks.

« Oui, mais je suis suffisamment intelligente sans le tutorat. Màthair ne veut juste pas que je m'ennuie. » Sermonne Hermione avant de partir.

Tonks secoue la tête, Hermione a encore beaucoup de chemin pour grandir, même si il était évident qu'elle avait déjà grandie trop vite. _Si seulement maman l'avait trouvé plus tôt. C'est une super fille, mais elle a beaucoup de difficultés avec les autres enfants de son âge. Je parie qu'elle interagie super bien avec les professeurs, cette fille aime trop apprendre._


	17. Printemps 1990

16\. Chapter 16

Les vacances de Noël étaient finies et le château avait repris vie. Hermione était nerveuse de revoir ses amis avec autant d'élève autour. Autant elle adorait ses amis, autant les autres la stressaient.

Hermione chercha sa mère à la fin de la première journée de cours. « Màthair » appel Hermione en entrant dans le bureau de Minerva. Ça sentait le triton au gingembre et le thé vert.

Minerva était assise à son bureau, notant des contrôles. « Oui chaton ? » demande-t-elle, gardant le regard rivé sur une copie.

Nerveusement, Hermione se balança d'un pied à l'autre. « Tu sais que je me suis faite trois amies pendant les vacances ? »

La sorcière arrête de noter ses copies, « oui » répond-elle doucement. Minerva était inquiète, Hermione ne semblait pas effrayée mais elle était définitivement anxieuse.

« Eh bien, hum, Je voudrais voir mes amis, mais… » Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, hausse les épaules et attrape un triton au gingembre.

Minerva se lève et contourne son bureau. Attrapant les épaules d'Hermione, « tu sais Hermione que tu as parfaitement le droit d'aller te promener et de te faire des amis. Tu n'as pas à être nerveuse. »

« Je sais ça. » sourit Hermione, « C'est les élèves, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils me font peur. » Le sourire d'Hermione se transforme en mou.

« Oh chaton » souffle Minerva, « Nymphadora, Fred et George te rencontraient dans la bibliothèque n'est-ce pas ? ». Minerva sourit, elle voulait qu'Hermione passe du temps avec des enfants de son âges, « Pourquoi ne les rencontres tu pas là-bas ? »

Hermione acquiesce de la tête, « Okay, je peux faire ça. »

Minerva soulève Hermione dans un câlin, « ça c'est ma courageuse petite fille. ». Reposant Hermione, Minerva lui donne une petite et amicale tape sur les fesses, « cours les rejoindre, et dit leur que je passe le bonjour. »

« Oui, m'dame. » Hermione rigole, « à bientôt ! »

Minerva ricane alors qu'elle retourne à ses copies. Hermione se faisait finalement de jeunes amis et s'amusait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione courra jusqu'à la bibliothèque, et finie essoufflée. Elle repéra les trois troubles fêtes assis à une table dans le fond, elle les contourna, et leur sauta dessus, « Salut ! »

« Ahh ! » crient les jumeaux alors qu'ils sursautèrent. Tonks, qui l'avait vu, ricana.

« Ne fait pas ça ! » Fred lui frappa gentiment le bras.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hermione ? » Demande Tonks, un sourire immense sur le visage, contente qu'Hermione se soit montrer pendant la période des cours. Elle avait été inquiète qu'Hermione fasse l'Hermite du fait que tous les élèves étaient de retour.

Hermione penche la tête, » Je voudrais vous parler. Vous voyez… Um… vous pouvez dire à personne qui sont mes parents. Je ne veux pas être traitée différemment quand je commencerai les cours l'année prochaine. »

« On le dira à personne. » La rassure George, « promis » finis Fred.

Tonks attrapa les mains d'Hermione, « tu peux te douter que je vais le dire à ma mère et mon père. Ma mère va être en extase de savoir que tu vas si bien. Elle adore avoir des nouvelles de ses enfants. »

Hermione se frotte le visage, réfléchissant. Jusqu'à qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'avait pas vu Andromeda depuis qu'elle c'était montré chez les Grangers, Hermione se renfrogne, « mais elle n'a pas pris de mes nouvelles. »

Tonks lui fit un petit sourire, « c'est parce que maman sait que Professeur McGonagall va très bien prendre soin de toi. »

A contre cœur Hermione accepte, « Okay, je suppose que tu peux en parler à tes parents. Mais tu dois leur dire qu'ils n'en parlent à personne. »

« Merci » Chuchote Tonks attrapant Hermione pour lui faire un câlin.

Après quelque seconde, Hermione s'extrait de cette embrace écrasante. « Les garçons, vous ne voulez pas en parler à quelqu'un ? » Demande t'elle méfiante.

Fred et George se regardent, sourient, et répondent, « Nope ! »

« On adore les secret. » Rajoute Fred.

« En plus la seule personne à qui je pourrais le dire c'est Fred, mais il sait déjà. » George sourit à son jumeau.

Hermione embrace les jumeaux. « Merci beaucoup. » retenant ses larmes. Elle n'avait jamais eu des amis de son âge et maintenant elle en avait trois.

« Hermione » Commence Tonks avant de s'arrêter, « c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas que les gens le sachent ? »

Hermione se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, évitant leur regard. « Eh bien, c'est la principale raison. » pensant au problème 'Voldemort'.

Tonks pose ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard plein de reproches, et dit de sa meilleure voix de 'maman', « Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu nous dis pas ? »

« Voldemortnestpasmort ! » lâche Hermione.

« Quoi ?! » balbutie les jumeaux, alors que Tonks semble effrayée.

Hermione grimace, « Je suis pas censée le dire. Mais, il a été vaincu pas Harry Potter mais il n'est pas mort. Il va revenir. »

« C'est juste super géniale. » souffle Tonks ironiquement « moi qui veux être une Aurore. »

« Désolé » marmonne Hermione, baissant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, gamine. » Dit Tonks jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Donc » commence Fred, « qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'un magasin de farces et attrapes ? »

George ricane, « ça serait géniale, on pourrait en ouvrir un. »

Fred se tourne vers les filles, « vous viendrez n'est-ce pas ? » Demande-t-il le regard plein d'espoir.

Hermione acquiesce, « Définitivement, je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« Bien sûr » ricane Tonks, les yeux brillant face au comportement enfantin des garçons, « J'espère que vous ne grandirez jamais. » Elle était heureuse que les jumeaux ne réalisent pas l'impact de la survie de Voldemort par contre, Hermione l'avait clairement compris.

Quand les garçons partir pour aller manger, Tonks poussa Hermione dans un coin.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Glapie Hermione, elle a ressenti que Tonks était inquiète depuis qu'ils avaient parlé de Voldemort.

« Je sais que les garçons ne comprennent pas l'importance du fait que Voldemort est toujours en vie, mais, toi, le comprends tu ? » Demande Tonks, ne voulant pas vraiment savoir la réponse.

Hermione lui donna un sourire triste, « Tu ne veux pas vraiment savoir. Je sais que tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Oui, mais… » Commence Tonks.

« Nymph, c'est bon. » Hermione pose ses mains sur les épaule de la plus âgée, « vraiment, tu n'as pas besoins de t'inquiéter. »

Tonks n'était pas rassurée, mais n'en parla plus.


	18. Eté 1990

17\. Chapter 17

Les vacances d'été arrivèrent et Hermione réalisa que ses amis allaient lui manquer.

« On te promet d'envoyer des lettres. » Lui assure Fred.

« On ne voudrait pas que tu t'ennuis. » George lui donne une tape à l'épaule. Les jumeaux firent ensuite un énorme câlin à Hermione, avant de rejoindre le Poudlard Express.

« Mione, si toi et ta maman veulent rendre visite, je suis sûre que mes parents en seront heureux. » Tonks rassure la jeune sorcière avant de la sérer dans une forte embrace, « passe un bon été. Tu m'as comprise ? »

Hermione acquiesce, « toi aussi Nymph. »

Tonks ricane avant de suivre les jumeaux. Elle aime le surnom qu'Hermione lui a donné. Le nom lui allait comme un gant puisque qu'elle était un métamorphage, quoique un peu maladroite… Elle trébucha dans les escaliers en montant dans le train.

Hermione attendit jusqu'à ce que le train quitte la station puis courut jusqu'au château pour préparer sa valise.

Alors qu'elle prenait un virage – courant à toute allure, elle fonça dans Rogue Hermione tomba lourdement sur ses fesses.

« Hermione » Dit gravement Rogue, « pourquoi cours-tu dans les couloirs ? » Il se baisse pour l'aider à se relever.

Hermione attrape sa main et se relève. « Eh bien » commença t'elle penaude, s'époussetant les fesses, « j'ai toujours pas fait mes bagages alors qu'on part demain. »

Rogue secoue la tête, « Cour alors. » Alors qu'Hermione repart en courant, il lui crie, « essaye de ne pas te créer trop de problèmes ! »

« Je vais essayer Oncle Severus ! » Crie Hermione par-dessus son épaule en retour.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione commence soigneusement à remplir sa malle.

« As-tu vue tes amis avant qu'ils partent ? » Demande Minerva, faisant sursauter Hermione.

Posant sa main sur son cœur, Hermione respire. « Màthair, tu m'as fait peur ! »

Rigolant, Minerva se repose contre le cadre de la porte, « désolé, chaton. »

Roulant ses yeux et continuant à faire ses bagages, la jeune sorcière sourit, « non tu ne l'es pas. Et oui je les ai accompagnés au train. »

« As-tu des projets pour cette été ? » Demande Minerva s'asseyant sur le lit.

Hermione penche la tête. « Je suppose que je vais continuer à étudier et passer du temps avec toi et papa. »

« Et comment se passe tes études ? » Les autres professeurs avaient dit à Minerva que sa fille s'en sortait, mais Minerva voulait voir l'éxcitement dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle parlait de l'école.

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumine, « s-su-super bien ! Tous l-l-les les professeurs d-disent que je pourrais passer mes BUSES hau-haut les mains ! »

« Et tes études annexes ? » Minerva essayait de garder une expression sérieuse, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa fille.

« B-bien ! » Rayonne Hermione. « Papa dit que je suis un maître de l'Occlumencie et de Legilimencie. Je peux transplaner comme un menbr-bre de l'Or-ordre ! »

Minerva rie, « respire, chaton, je suis heureuse que tes études se passes si bien. Et comment se passe les Duels avec Flitwick ? »

« Bien, je suppose. » Grogne Hermione, renfrogné.

« Seulement bien ? » Les yeux de Minerva brillaient d'une étincelle. Minerva savait que Filius écrasait Hermione au duel ainsi que Severus et Bibine quand ils étaient contre le petit professeur de Sortilège.

« J-j-je je suis bonne ! » S'exclame Hermione, au bord des larmes.

Minerva lui tend les bras, « Viens là chérie. » Hermione se blotti dans les bras de Minerva et se laisse pleurer. Minerva la réconforte, laissant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de la sorcière. Les professeurs avec lesquels tu pratiques son d'excellent Duelleurs, qui ont combattu dans au moins une guerre. Ils m'ont dit que tu travaillais exceptionnellement bien et qu'ils étaient impressionnés. »

Hermione regarde sa mère, le regard emplit de larmes. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment. » Ricane Minerva, effaçant les larmes de la petite sorcière. « Tu es exceptionnelle, dans tout ce que tu fais. »

Hermione offre à sa mère un petit sourire.

« Comment se passe le dessin ? » Demande Minerva, vraiment heureuse qu'Hermione ait une passion qui n'implique pas les études.

Au lieu de répondre à sa mère, Hermione glisse des ses genoux et sort son carnet de croquis de son sac. « Et voilà. » Hermione tend à Minerva le livre fermé.

Minerva commence doucement à explorer le livre, tandis qu'Hermione continue à faire ses bagages. Hermione finis de tout emballer avant que la sorcière ait fini de regarder les dessins.

« Hermione, ils sont magnifiques. » Dit Minerva fermant le carnet et le donnant à Hermione.

Hermione rougie, « Merci. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont bons ? »

Minerva ricane, « oui, où as-tu appris à dessiner ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules, « en primaire mais les Grangers n'aimaient pas ça. » Elle frissonne au souvenir de John trouvant ses croquis dans un cahier.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione ricane sans aucune gaieté, « disons juste que la seule fois où j'ai été prise à dessiner fut la seule fois où j'ai été battue plus que pour la magie. »

« Eh bien, moi j'aime tes dessins. » Etablie Minerva.

« Je sais, Màthair. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te les ais montrés ? » Hermione la pousse doucement de l'épaule.

« Hermione ! » Minerva fait semblant d'avoir mal. « Tu as finis tes valises ? On retourne au manoir demain matin. »

« Oui Màthair. » soupire Hermione, « est ce que papa vient avec nous ? »

Minerva souffle se pinçant l'arête du nez, « malheureusement, Albus doit organiser quelques rénovations, puis il a une réunion avec le conseil de l'école. »

« Quand est ce qu'il rentre à la maison alors ? » Demande Hermione.

« Peut-être mi-juin ? Minerva fronce les sourcils, « espérons-le. »

« Ok. » Hermione monte sur les genoux de sa mère, « nous avons la maison pour nous toute seule alors. »

Minerva ricane « En effet maintenant je pense qu'il est temps qu'on descende manger ? » Elle soulève Hermione et la porte jusque dans la grande salle.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cet été se passa à peu près comme le dernier, à l'exception que Minerva enseigna à Hermione comment nager.

Winnie à fait construire une piscine pendant les cours, et quand Minerva la découverte, elle a essayé de convaincre Hermione de nager dedans.

« Màthair, je peux pas nager. » Râle Hermione, baissant la tête.

« Eh bien, je vais t'apprendre. » Décide Minerva.

« Uh, je préfèrerais pas nager du tout, merci. » Hermione s'éloigne doucement de la piscine.

Minerva s'accroupie, « Hermione qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione secoue la tête, « je ne nage pas. »

« Hermione » Minerva lui attrape les épaule, rendant la petite sorcière tendue, « pourquoi ne nages tu pas ? Pourquoi es-tu effrayé par l'eau ? »

« J'aime pas avoir la tête en dessous de l'eau. » Hermione reste droite et tendue dans les mains de Minerva.

« Hermione » dit doucement Minerva, « pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, élaborer ? »

Hermione secoue la tête, « non, mais je vais te montrer. » Hermione pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Minerva, avec ses index posé sur chaque tempe.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Minerva.

« Je te montre. » Hermione ferme les yeux.

 _Une jeune Hermione se tenait debout sur un marche pied dans la cuisine des Grangers, faisant la vaisselle – elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. La jeune fille était en train de sécher une assiette, quand John rentre dans la cuisine._

 _« Fille ! » Crache-t-il. Hermione sursaute, glisse du marche pieds, et tombe. L'assiette qu'elle était en train d'essuyer se brisa sur le sol. « Petite conne, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Hurle John._

 _« J-j-je… T-t-tu m'as effrayée. » Gémis Hermione._

 _« Pardon ? » John attrape un poigné de ses cheveux. Hermione se laisse faire, ne se défendant pas du tout. John attrape son épaule de façon ferme et la plonge dans l'évier plein d'eau. Alors, Hermione se défend, elle use sa main libre pour griffer le bras de John. Elle ouvre la bouche pour crier et avale une grosse quantité d'eau. John la jette alors au sol. « Ne casse plus jamais de la vaisselle et ne m'accuse jamais plus de rien ! Tu m'as compris ? »_

 _Hermione crache l'eau de ses poumons, mais hoche malgré tout de la tête. « O-o-u-oui père. »_

 _Un tourbillon de couleurs et une petite Hermione de sept ans apparait, assise sur son lit, griffonnant dans un cahier._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » Demande Jean faisant irruption dans la chambre._

 _Hermione lève un regard plein de craintes sur sa mère, « j-je d-dessine. »_

 _« Non, non ! Tu ne dessines pas ! » Déclare Jean frappant Hermione au visage. « Viens par-là. » Elle traine Hermione par le pied jusque dans la salle de bain, où elle remplit la baignoire d'eau._

 _« Qu-qu-qu… » Commence Hermione mais Jean la pousse, l'envoyant dans la baignoire. Hermione sort sa tête de l'eau crachotant._

 _« Qu'est-ce que l'on t'a dit ? Hein ?! Pas de dessin ! » Jean attrape les cheveux d'Hermione et la plonge sous l'eau._

 _Hermione s'agite essayant de sortie sa tête de l'eau. Quand Jean, la laisse enfin sortir, Hermione prend de grandes bouffés d'air._

 _« Si tu dessines encore, tu seras sous l'eau bien plus longtemps. » Crache Jean._

Minerva reprend sa respiration, tremblotante, quand Hermione enlève ses mains de la tête de la sorcière. « Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je n'aime pas l'eau. »

« Je ne te ferais pas nager. » Murmure Minerva, son esprit bloqué sur les images qu'Hermione venait de lui montrer.

« Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à nager. » Hermione offre à sa Màthair un petit sourire. « Tant que tu ne mets pas ma tête sous l'eau. »

Minerva lâche un soupir tremblotant, « Okay je vais t'apprendre à nager. »

Pas besoins de le dire, Hermione appris à nager. Cependant il y eu plusieurs fois où Hermione eu des crises de paniques et Minerva dut la sortir de l'eau. Elle frottait et rassurait la petite sorcière perturbée jusqu'à qu'elle soit calmée. Puis elles retournaient dans le manoir et parlaient des théories de la métamorphose.

Le dernier jour des vacances d'été, Hermione réussit à mettre sa tête sous l'eau et à nager Pour le plus grand plaisir de Minerva, Albus et Winnie.


	19. Automne 1990

18\. Chapter 18

A dix ans, presque onze, Hermione courait en direction du bureau de Rogue. C'était une semaine avant la rentrée.

« Hey, Oncle Severus » Sourie Hermione enroulant ses bras autour de l'estomac du professeur, « comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

Rogue rit, « c'était bien. Comment étaient les tiennes, ma petite intello ? »

« Màthair m'a appris à nager ! » Sont sourire de chat apparait sur son visage.

« C'est quelque chose que tu as besoins de savoir. » Rogue annonce d'une voix trainante, « Maintenant, es-tu prête pour ta dernière année ici avant de devenir, officiellement, une étudiante ? »

Hermione se mord la lèvre, « Je sais pas. Peut-être ? »

« Seulement 'peut être' ?, Voyons Hermione, tu es une excellente étudiante. » Severus sourit à la petite sorcière.

« Oh je ne suis pas inquiète par rapport à ça. » Hermione secoue la main pour écarter ce point. « C'est plutôt par rapport à tous les étudiants avec lesquels que vais devoir communiquer. »

« N'as-tu pas déjà trois amis ? » Demande Severus.

Hermione soupire, « Nymph va avoir son diplôme au printemps et les jumeaux ont trois ans de plus que moi. » ses épaules s'affaissent, « Màthair et Papa veulent que je me fasse des amis de mon âge. »

« Ils ont raison sur ce point. » Rogue passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu veux m'aider à faire l'inventaire des ingrédients à potions ? »

« Bien sûr ! » Réagis chaudement Hermione, sautant de sa chaise et courant vers les stocks.

Hermione alla trouver Madame Bibine deux jours avant la rentrée. Il semblait que tous les professeurs avait soit déjà eu son aide pour les préparatifs de rentrée où qu'ils aient déjà fini avant qu'elle aille les voir.

« Comment va petite Min ? » Demande Bibine dès qu'elle vit Hermione s'approcher.

« J'm'ennuie ! » Se plaint Hermione, s'asseyant sur le sol. « Tout le monde est occupé et je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque. »

Bibine ricane, « eh bien, j'étais sur le point de tester les balais de l'école pour voir si on a besoins d'en acheter des nouveaux. »

« Pas question ! » S'exclame Hermione, « je ne vais pas sur ces balais capricieux ! »

« Tu iras l'année prochaine. » Chantonne Bibine, jetant une motte d'herbe sur la sorcière boudeuse.

« Je te déteste. » Marmonne Hermione.

Bibine lui pince la joue, « c'est pas vraie. »

« Si, ça l'est. » Insiste Hermione.

« Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là » Bibine souris à la jeune fille.

Hermione regarde le professeur de vol et lui tire la langue.

Bibine ricane, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. « Allez Hermione, tu veux m'aider à les tester ? On pourra faire un duel quand j'aurai fini. » Elle savait qu'Hermione adorait faire des duels.

« Tu es détestable. » Sourit Hermione.

« Donc c'est un oui ? » Ricane Bibine elle savait que c'était un oui.

« Oui, allons-y. Je veux faire un duel ! » Hermione se lève et se dirige vers l'abri à balais, Bibine sur ses talons.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione était une boule de stress au moment de la rentrée : le 1er Septembre elle était impatiente de voir ses amis. Malheureusement, elle devra attendre jusqu'au lendemain, à moins qu'elle ait envie d'aller dans la grande salle pour le repas de bienvenue mais ce n'était pas près d'arrivé.

« Mademoiselle Hermione, vous devez vous calmer. » Star, l'elfe de maison d'Hermione dit plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière. « Vous serez dans le train l'année prochaine »

Hermione sourit, « je me demande si je serais à Serdaigles ! Ou Gryffondor ! Comme Màthair et Papa ! »

« On t'aimera dans tous les cas. » Minerva sourit, se baissant pour soulever sa fille. Hermione enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour de sa mère, s'installant dans l'embrasse.

« Sauf si tu es sortie à Serpentard. » Dit Albus, essayant de garder un visage sérieux. « Si c'est le cas, on devra te déshériter. »

« Albus ! » S'exclame Minerva, alors qu'Hermione lance un « Papa ! »

Albus ricane à leur réaction.

Minerva tourne sa tête pour voir qu'Hermione sourit à l'odieux sorcier. « Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, Albus te fait juste une blague. »

« Je sais Màthair. » Hermione roule les yeux, « Papa adore faire des blagues. »

Albus s'approche de ses deux femmes, « Voyons Minerva, Hermione sait que je m'amusais juste. »

Minerva, joueusement, tourne la tête à l'opposé.

« Màthair » rie Hermione. Elle aime quand ses parents sont joueurs.

Minerva ne pouvait pas garder un visage normal, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

« Et voilà ce magnifique sourire. » Albus l'embrasse sur la joue, « je suis désolé mais je dois y allez, une urgence de dernière minute dont je dois m'occuper. » Il sortit rapidement de la pièce puis alla disputer Peeves pour avoir boucher les toilettes du troisième étage.

« Màthair ? » Demande Hermione, jouant avec sa lèvre inférieure. « Et si je suis sortie chez Serpentard ? »

Minerva pose Hermine au sol, lui attrape les épaules, et la regard droit dans les yeux, « Hermione, je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement. Il n'y a pas d'importance dans quel maison tu es. Ton papa et moi t'aimerons toujours. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu seras sortie à Serpentard. Les né moldu non jamais été sortie dans cette maison. »

Hermione sourie, « Merci » puis se jette dans les bras de sa Màthair.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione attendit toute la journée à la bibliothèque, espérant que ses amis allaient se montrer. Et après Diner, Tonks apparue.

« Salut Hermione. » Tonks embrasse la jeune sorcière, « Comment c'est passé ton été ? »

« C'était bien Màthair m'a appris à nager. » Dit Hermione, rayonnante elle était extatique à l'idée de ne pas couler si elle était jetée à l'eau. « Comment était le tien ? »

Tonks hausse des épaules, « Bien, et je suis pressée que cette année se termine. »

« Pourquoi ? » Hermione penche la tête.

« L'entrainement des Aurors. » S'exclame Tonks, heureuse, les yeux brillant et la tête dans les nuages.

Hermione hoche de la tête elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait blesser d'autres personnes.

In-intentionnellement, Hermione grimace et Tonks le remarque. « Quel est le problème ? »

« Hein ? » Hermione était confuse, « rien. »

« La grimace sur ton visage semble dire autre chose. » Ricane Tonks.

« Oh, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi des gens voudrais faire souffrir d'autre gens. » Hermione baisse la tête, « donc je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais être une Auror. »

Tonks essaye de ne pas rire à la réponse de la petite sorcière. Elle réussit presque.

« Qu'est ce qui est si marrant ? » Demande Hermione, n'aimant pas être la source d'une blague.

« Désolé, mais je ne veux pas être une Auror pour blesser les gens. Je veux être une Auror pour protéger les gens des mauvais sorciers qui aime blesser d'autres personnes. » Explique Tonks, des fois elle avait tendance à oublier qu'Hermione avait une perception de la violence différente. « Donc, oui des fois je devrais blesser des gens, mais ce sera pour les attraper et les empêcher d'en blesser d'autres»

Hermione fronce les sourcils, et réfléchie à ce que vient de lui dire Tonks, « Okay, désolé c'est juste ce que j'avais lu que les Aurors engendraient un grand nombre de cadavres. »

« Ouai. » Tonks se gratte l'arrière de la tête, « c'est l'aspect que je n'aime pas. Mais je vais apprendre à être une excellent duelliste. »

« Hermione bombe le torse, « J'en suis déjà une. »

« Ouai et ben la petite demoiselle ' je vis avec les meilleurs duellistes du monde' viens par-là ! » Tonks pourchassa Hermione dans toute la bibliothèque, essayant de coincer la petite sorcière. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione soit si rapide ! Même avec ses plus grandes jambes, la Métamorphage avait des difficultés à attraper la jeune sorcière.

« On ne court pas dans ma bibliothèque ! » Crie Madame Pince quand elle les voit. « Mademoiselle Tonks, cinquante points en moins à Poustouffle pour votre flagrant manquement aux règles. Et je le dirais aux professeur Flitwick et Madame Bibine. Partez maintenant rejoindre votre dortoir. »

Tonks sort de la bibliothèque, mais se cache derrière la porte elle voulait s'assurer que tout se passerais bien pour Hermione.

Madame Pince tourne son attention vers la jeune fille, « Hermione tu sais mieux ! Qu'est-ce que Minerva dirait ? »

« Que j'aurais dû me transformer en ma forme Animagus, ainsi il aurait été impossible pour Nymph de m'attraper et vous ne m'auriez pas vu. » Hermione tire la langue à la bibliothécaire, la défiant de contredire sa supposition.

La bibliothécaire se crispe cette fille pourrait facilement être la fille biologique de Minerva. « Mademoiselle Granger j'espère que vous apprendrez une leçon de cette histoire et donc la prochaine de ne pas… » Elle s'arrête elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire de plus.

« Et de ne pas se faire prendre ! Compris, et merci Madame Pince. » Lâche Hermione courant vers la sortie.

Pince soupire, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait enseigner à la petite mais c'était la leçon que Minerva et Albus lui auraient enseigné. Cette fille allait créer des problèmes quand elle commencerait l'école, Pince en était sûre.

A/N : désolé pour cette semaine de retard… j'étais en vacance : D j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même. On s'approche enfin des livres !


	20. Vacance de Noël 1990

19\. Chapter 19

Durant le dernier Noël d'Hermione avant d'être une élève, la neige recouvrait Poudlard. La moitié des étudiants décidèrent de rester au château cette année, et Tonk, Fred et George en faisaient partie. Actuellement, les quatre amis, était en train de construire deux forteresses de neige ils c'étaient séparés en deux équipes : les garçons contre les filles pour une bataille de boule de neige. La forteresse des garçons ressemblait à une muraille et ils étaient maintenant bien occupés à préparer des boules de neiges. Hermione et Tonks, elles, continuaient de construire leur forteresse. Celle-ci était équipée de rempart, créneau… qui tenait parfaitement ensemble grâce à un petit peu de magie.

« Les filles vous êtes prête ? » Crie Fred de derrière sa muraille.

George sort sa tête de derrière le mur, « Ouai, on commence à en avoir marre de vous attendre ! »

« Presque ! » Crie Tonks pour toute réponse, puis regarde Hermione construire des boules de neige grâce à la magie mais sans baguette. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, mais tu as bientôt finie ? »

Hermione acquiesce, « Oui je pense qu'on en a assez. »

« Okay les gars ! » Crie Tonks, « les premier qui capitules perdent ! »

« Capituler ? » Demande George.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Crie Fred à travers la neige.

Hermione ricane, « Capituler signifie abandonner, se rendre. »

« Dieu merci pour le dictionnaire parlant. » Chuchote Fred à son jumeau.

George grogne, « Okay alors, les premiers à capituler perdent ! »

Tonks et Fred commencèrent alors à envoyer des boules de neiges, tandis qu'Hermione et George leur donnait des boules toutes prêtent.

Ils jouèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi, aucun camp ne souhaitant abandonner.

A l'heure du repas, Minerva sortie à la recherche de sa fille. Elle arriva vers les deux forts de neiges justes à temps pour voir Hermione sortir sa tête de derrière le mur et se prendre la boule de neige de Fred en pleine figure. La force du lancer projeta Hermione sur le sol recouvert de neige.

Hermione s'appuie sur ses coudes et dit, « Salut Màthair ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Minerva soulève un sourcil. « C'est bientôt leur du repas et comme ni moi ni ton père t'avons vu de toute la journée. J'espérais te voir au repas ce soir. »

« Bien sûr j'ai envie de manger avec vous. » Hermione sourit à sa Màthair. « Je vous vois plus tard les gars. »

Alors que la mère et la fille retourne au château, on pouvait voir la mère épousseter le dos plein de neige de sa fille.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione passa le jour de Noël avec ses amis et sa famille. Des cadeaux furent échangés et beaucoup de nourriture fut consommées.

« Donc Hermione » Commence Fred la bouche pleine.

« As-tu eu beaucoup de cadeaux cette année ? » Fini George avec un sourire sournois.

Hermione rougie. En effet, les professeurs et ses parents lui avaient offert beaucoup de cadeaux, mais elle savait aussi que les Weasley n'étaient pas très riche et elle ne voulait pas enfoncer le clou. « J'ai des cadeaux pour vous trois. »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça. » Fred baisse sa tête rougissante.

« On n'a rien pour toi. » George finit pour son frère.

Hermione hausse les épaules, « je souhaite rien, je voulais juste vous offrir un truc à tous les trois. » Elle sortit les cadeaux de dedans sa robe de sorcière et leur tandis. Fred et George eurent chacun un paquet rouge et or. Tonks en reçue un jaune et noir. Fred et George arrachèrent le papier pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, quand ils virent ce qu'Hermione leur avait offert, ils lui firent un câlin. Hermione leur a offert une boite de farce et attrape de la boutique Zonko. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans les boites, mais j'espère que vous aimerez. » Elle sourit aux garçons.

« On adore ! » Lui assure George.

Fred lui fit un autre câlin, « Merci. »

Tonks ouvrit soigneusement son paquet et y découvrit qu'Hermione lui avait offert un collier en cuir avec trois pendentifs métalliques et rond. « Hermione, c'est magnifique. Merci. »

Hermione hausse les épaules, « j'espérais que tu aimerais. Tu te pleins toujours que les seuls bijoux que tu trouves sont trop voyants, donc j'ai supposé que tu voulais quelque chose de simple. Le collier est accompagné de quelques sorts de protection. »

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que tu es allée dans le Londres moldu, que tu as trouvé ce collier et que ensuite tu lui as jeté un sortilège ? » Tonks sourit a la jeune sorcière qui lui à trouver un superbe cadeau.

Hermione ricane, « C'est ce que j'ai fait »

Tonks l'attrape et la soulève, la faisant voler autour d'elle, « sérieusement Hermione, merci ! »

« Ça devrait pouvoir bloqué la plupart des sorts, par contre je ne suis pas sûr par apport aux sortilèges impardonnables. »

« Je m'en fou même si tout ce qu'il fait c'est d'être jolie. » La rassure Tonks. » Je l'adore, merci. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Le jour avant que les cours ne recommencent, Hermione flânait dans les étages supérieurs quand elle entend un homme tourner en ridicule Sir Nicholas. Tournant au coin du couloir, elle réalise que c'est un autre fantôme.

« Votre demande pour rejoindre les chasseurs s'en tête a été refusée. » Ricane-t-il, « on ne veut pas d'un fantôme quasi sans tête. » Sur ces paroles, il flotte à travers le mur. Il était partit.

« Quasi sans tête ? » demande Hermione, « comment peux-tu être 'quasi sans tête' ? »

Sir Nicholas se retourne, « comme ça. » Et il tire montrant à la jeune sorcière que sa tête ne tenait à ses épaules que par un petit bout de chair et de muscle.

« Je suis désolé, Sir Nicholas, je n'aurai pas dû demander. Ça doit être un sujet difficile pour vous. » S'excuse Hermione, « je ne savais pas que vous étiez presque sans tête. »

« Qui pense tu que 'Nick-quasi-sans-tête' es ? » Lui demande Sir Nicholas.

Hermione hausse les épaules, « je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom avant. Je ne traine pas vraiment avec les élèves. »

« Et la jeune Nymphadora ne m'appellerait pas Nick-quasi-sans-tête, et les deux trouble fêtes, Fred et George savent mieux. » Sir Nicholas sourit à la jeune sorcière. « Tout est pardonné Mademoiselle McGonagall. »

Hermione s'illumine à l'utilisation du nom de sa mère, « Enfaite, c'est Granger, mais merci. »

« Je sais, mais comme il n'y a personne autour… » Lui sourit Sir Nicholas, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de flotter au loin.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione passa devant la grande salle quand elle croise Madame Bibine. « Qu'est ce qui te rend si… joyeuse aujourd'hui ? »

« Hmm, oh rien. » Hermione sourit à la femme aux yeux d'aigle, « Sir Nicholas m'a appeler Mademoiselle McGonagall c'est tout. »

Bibine se pince les lèvres, « Tu veux être appelée McGonagall ? »

« Ouai. » Hermione rive son regard au sol et dance d'un pied à l'autre. « Mais je sais pourquoi Màthair m'a fait garder mon nom de famille. Une fois que Voldemort sera complètement disparue, je le changerai. »

« Est-ce que Minerva sait ce que tu ressens par rapport à ça ? » Bibine était inquiète qu'Hermione ait gardé tout ça pour elle.

« Non. » Ricane Hermione, « et tu ne vas pas allez lui dire. Je lui dirais quand je serais comment apporter le sujet. »

Bibine regarde la petite sorcière descendre le couloir, tourné au coin, puis disparaitre. Elle soupire et pense : _c'est deux-là sont tellement semblables. J'espère qu'elle le dira à Minerva rapidement et que celle-ci le prendra bien._

 _En réponse à Yzeute pour sa review en Guest : Merci pour ton soutien et tes félicitations c'est motivant. Et merci de ne pas avoir oublié l'auteur dans tout ça. Puisque c'est grâce à lui et à son autorisation que l'on peut lire et partager cette fic. Merci encore._


	21. Printemps 1991

20\. Chapter 20

Le printemps arriva à Poudlard et les élèves n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'écoutaient plus en cours et rêvaient d'aller dehors pour profiter de l'air frais et du beau temps. Hermione n'était pas de ces gens elle passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque.

Un beau Samedi après-midi trouva Hermione dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque lisant un livre que Madame Pince avait trouvée : 'Dark Arts'. Le livre étaient remplie de magie noir autant de potions que de sortilèges, il contenait aussi beaucoup de sortilège de combat qui n'étaient plus utilisés depuis bien longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite Min ? » Demande Bibine, s'appuyant contre un pan de mur.

Hermione ne leva jamais les yeux de son livre. « Je lis »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Demande Bibine, se penchant au-dessus de l'étudiante. Hermione soulève le livre posé sur ses genoux au niveau de son visage. « Oh 'Dark Arts', qui l'a écrit ? »

Hermione hausse les épaules, « ce n'est pas dit. »

Changeant de sujet, « tu ne l'as pas encore dit à Min ? » Bibine sourie, sachant que la jeune fille ne l'avait pas fait.

Hermione soupire, « Non pas encore, je suppose que je ferais mieux d'aller lui dire. » Elle se lève et enfourne le livre dans son cartable.

« Madame Pince ne va pas être contrariée que tu prennes le livre ? » Demande Bibine. A l'époque où elle était étudiante, elle n'avait jamais réussi à sortir quoi que ce soit de la bibliothèque.

« Non, du moment que je le ramène et le range à sa place c'est bon. » dit Hermione haussant les épaules.

Bibine se pince les lèvres, « Est-ce que Pince c'est radoucie ? »

« Non, elle sait juste que je prends soin des livres. » Hermione sourie à la sorcière. Elle savait que le professeur de vol n'était pas au grand soin avec les livres. « Bon allez, je vais parler à Màthair, souhaite moi bonne chance. » Hermione prend la direction de ses quartier, espérant que sa mère soit là et non dans son bureau.

Bibine secoue la tête et pense _J'espère que ça va bien se passer._

Hermione entre dans le bureau de sa mère qui était situé dans leurs quartiers, « Màthair ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a chaton ? » Minerva lève son regard du papier qu'elle était en train de noter.

« Um » Hermione se balance d'un pied à l'autre. « Quand est ce que je pourrais porter ton nom de famille ? »

Minerva s'approche de sa fille et la serre contre elle. « Tu es ma fille, n'oublie jamais ça. » Minerva fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de la jeune sorcière. « Quant au fait de prendre mon nom… se sera soit après la mort de Voldemort soit une fois que tu seras diplômée de Poudlard, selon lequel viens en premier. »

Hermione s'enfonce dans l'embrace de sa mère. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir maintenant ? »

Minerva ferme ses yeux, combattant ses larmes. _Va te faire foutre Voldemort._

« Ce n'est pas très jolie 'va te faire foutre' ? Màthair. » Ricane Hermione.

« Je sais chaton. Je changerais ton nom maintenant si je pensais que c'était le mieux pour toi. » Minerva soupire, « Malheureusement, c'est plus sûr pour toi si la plupart des gens ne savent pas que tu es ma fille. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. »

« C'est bon Màthair. » La rassure Hermione, lui donnant un magnifique sourire.

« Non ce n'est pas bon. » Minerva regarde sa fille, « tu devrais pouvoir porter n'importe nom que tu souhaites sans avoir à craindre… Pourquoi ne prendrions pas un peu de thé et quelque triton aux gingembres ? »

Hermione rayonne de joie, elle adore prendre le thé avec sa Màthair. « Bien sûr ! » puis se précipite dans le salon. Minerva suit sa fille et s'assoie sur le canapé. Hermione s'assoie, elle, sur les genoux de sa mère.

« Hermione ! » Minerva prétend être atterrée. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? »

« Rien. » Hermione lui lance son sourire de petit chat.

« Rien ? Ça ne ressemble pas à 'rien'. » Minerva glisse ses doigt sur les côtes d'Hermione, provoquant un crie chez la petite. Minerva continue de lui faire des chatouilles, même quand Hermione essaye d'éloigner ces mains.

Albus entre dans la pièce et voit Hermione morte de rire en train d'essayé de fuir Minerva qui lui faisait des chatouilles. « Papa, aide-moi ! » Rie Hermione.

« Aider ? Je ne crois pas non. » Albus laisse apparaitre un petite sourire sur son visage et rejoins Minerva pour faire des chatouilles à la petite sorcière.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer, rigolant beaucoup trop. « Okay stop, je peux plus respirer. » Ces parents s'arrêtèrent immédiatement et Hermione se colle à Minerva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Albus » Minerva sourie.

« Je ne peux même pas faire une visite à mes deux filles préférées ? » Le directeur sourit à Hermione.

Minerva roula les yeux, « en plein milieu de la journée ? Non. »

« Okay tu m'as eu. » Soupire dramatiquement Albus, provoquant chez Hermione un fou rire et fis soulever un sourcil à Minerva. « Je dois aller au conseil de l'école ce week end. »

« Bonne chance Papa. » Hermione sourit puis l'encercle de ses bras.

Minerva ricane, « tu vas en avoir besoin. »

« Ah ! » Albus place sa main sur son cœur d'une façon très dramatique, « je suis offensé ! »

Minerva lance un regard à Hermione, lui sourit et soulève plusieurs fois ses sourcils. Le visage d'Hermione se fend d'un énorme sourire. Albus était bien trop occupé à faire des gaffes pour remarquer. Les deux sorcières se lève et plaque le sorcier au sol.

« Les filles ! » Grogne Albus, « poussez-vous. »

« Non ! » Ricane Hermione

« Pas avant que tu te rendes ! » Sourit Minerva.

Albus ricane, « Oh vraiment ? » Il commence alors à faire des chatouilles aux filles. Des cris et des rires suivirent.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévue pour cette été, Mione ? » Demande Tonks, quelques jours avant les vacances.

« Oh tu sais nager et… »

« Nager, mais tu n'habites pas dans les alentour déjà ? » Demande Fred.

« C'est pas un peu froid pour nager du coup ? » George fronce les sourcils et le front.

«Hermione roule les yeux, « enfaite on vit plus au nord et non, ce n'est pas trop froid. Donc comme je disais, nager et lire et pratiquer la magie ! Et vous, quels sont vos plans ? »

« Tu n'as pas assez étudié pendant l'année scolaire ? » Demande George.

« Ce n'est pas étudier. » Explique Hermione de sa meilleure voix d'enseignante, comme si elle était la réplique de sa Màthair. « Pratiquer c'est différent d'étudier. »

« C'est quoi la différence ? » à le toupet de demander Fred.

Hermione prend une profonde respiration, prête à défendre son point de vue à tout prix.

« Ouoh, on se calme ici. » Tonks sépare Hermione et Fred, qui c'étaient dangereusement rapprochés pendant la discussion. « C'est le moyen pour Hermione de se relaxer tu le sais bien. Donc les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Fred gonfle la poitrine, « on va travailler sur des farces et attrapes pour l'année prochaine. »

« Ça va être super ! » Sourit George.

Hermione souffle et roule des yeux. « Les garçons vous allez encore vous créer des problèmes. » Chante-t-elle.

Tonks rigole à leur comportement, ça allait beaucoup lui manquer.

« Vas-tu intégrer la formation des Aurors ? » Demande Hermione.

« Ouai. » Acquiesce Tonks, « A peu près une semaine après que je sois rentrée chez moi je dois allez à l'Académie. »

« Ugg ! » Grogne Fred, « tu es pire que Mione ! »

« Enfaite elle ne l'es pas. » Dit George à son jumeau et voyant le visage d'incompréhension de son frère il continue. « Mione n'est même pas encore une élève et elle insiste pourtant à s'entrainer. Tonks est diplômé de Poudlard et essaye d'avoir un travail et c'est juste que le job qu'elle veut faire demande plus d'entrainement. »

Hermione ricane, George était généralement si silencieux laissant son frère faire toute la conversation.

« Vous allez me manquer les amis ! » Tonks attrape les trois dans un câlin collectif. « Vous devez m'écrire au moins une fois par mois. Okay ? »

« Bien sûr Nymph. » Lui assure Hermione remuant entre les deux garçons et serrant la sorcière en retour.

« Bien essayé… » Ricane George.

«… mais on te fait aucune promesse. » Finie Fred.

' _Dark Arts' ,en français signifie ici, l'art de la magie noire_

 _Merci à vous d'être toujours aussi présent ! Et à Mercredi prochain._


	22. Ete 1991

21\. Chapter 21

La première chose qu'Hermione fit après avoir vidé son sac fut de mettre son maillot de bain deux pièces aux couleurs de Griffondor puis de sauter dans la piscine.

« Tu sais Minerva » ricane Albus, « pour quelqu'un qui c'est presque noyée et qui a pour Animagus un chat, elle aime vraiment l'eau. »

Minerva le frappe à la poitrine. « Ce n'est pas marrant Albus ! »

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas marrant, Màthair ? » Demande Hermione, posant ses coudes sur le rebord de la piscine.

« Ton père a fait un blague inappropriée. » Minerva lance un regard dur au directeur.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait toujours ? » Rie Hermione, avant d'éclabousser ses parents heureusement ils étaient déjà en maillot de bain.

« Hermione Miriam McGonagall ! » Minerva foudroie du regard la petite sorcière chipie.

Hermione continue de rire, « Oh, qu'elle est le problème ma chère Màthair ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, » Minerva pose sa main droite sur sa joue, « peut-être parce que je suis mouillé à cause de toi ? »

« J'ai fait ça ? » Demande Hermione innocemment, « Quand est ce que j'ai fait ça ? »

Albus essaye de cacher son rire en toussant.

Les yeux de Minerva prennent alors l'apparence de son Animagus. « Tu ferais mieux de courir petite sorcière, parce que je vais t'attraper. »

Hermione sourit, crie, et commence à s'éloigner en nageant. Minerva, pleine de grâce plonge et la poursuit. Et parce que Minerva était plus grande que la petite sorcière, elle attrapa Hermione rapidement. Attrapant les chevilles de la petite, Minerva la tire vers le fond puis la relâche immédiatement.

Hermione remonte à la surface crachant de l'eau. « Ce n'était pas marrant, Minerva ! »

« Je suis désolé. » Minerva pose ses mains sur les joues de sa fille et Dieu merci Hermione ne s'en éloigna pas. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire pincé. « Je sais. »

« Viens là chaton. » Minerva l'attrape dans un embrace et Hermione arrête de trembler. Minerva passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Shh, Shh, Je suis là. Je ne te blesserais jamais. »

« Je sais » Déclare Hermione encore tremblante, « je n'aime juste pas quand on me force à aller sous l'eau. »

« Je sais et je suis désolée. » Minerva ferme les yeux posant sa tête sur le crane de la jeune fille. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Hermione se serre un peu plus contre sa mère, « je sais que tu ne me blessera jamais, Màthair. Mais c'est plus fort que moi d'avoir peur. »

Minerva soupire puis place un baisé sur le haut de la tête d'Hermione, « Je sais ma chérie. »

« Est-ce qu'on peut toujours jouer ? » Hermione regarde sa mère, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas jouer ? » Demande Minerva profitant de l'avoir dans ses bras pour la chatouiller.

Hermione cire et essaye de s'enfuir. « Màthair ! »

« Quoi ? » Demande Minerva innocemment.

Albus rigole à leur comportement. Il pense, _c'est bien la raison pour laquelle Bibine appelle Hermione 'petite Min'._

« Arrête. » Rie Hermione, essayant de pousser les mains adverse au loin. Minerva ralentie seulement pour attraper la petite sorcière et la lancer au loin. Encore une fois Hermione remonte à la surface crachant, seulement cette fois elle rigolait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelque jour après l'incident de la piscine, Hermione était en train de lire un livre sur les Fondateurs quand Albus débarque dans la bibliothèque des McGonagall. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis petit loup ? »

Hermione soulève légèrement son livre pour qu'Albus puisse y lire le titre elle détestait être interrompue quand elle lisait.

« Ah, _Les Fondateurs_ » lit Albus, « tu sais, Minerva est une descendante de Godric Griffondor. »

« Vraiment ? » Demande Hermione les yeux pétillants.

Albus ricane, « Vraiment, peut être que tu devrais allez lui demander. »

Hermione l'enlace, « merci papa ! » puis elle disparue, partie à la recherche de sa mère avec le livre sous le bras. Elle trouva Minerva dans le jardin, taillant les roses. « Màthair ! »

Qu'est ce qu'il y a chaton ? » Minerva tourne la tête pour voir sa fille super excitée.

« Papa a dit que tu étais une descendante de Godric Griffondor ! » S'exclame Hermione.

Minerva savait que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle Hermione c'est précipité de la trouver, il y avait une autre raison. « Oui j'en suis une. Y a-t-il une raison pour que tu sois si excitée ? »

« Eh bien, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'en dire plus à propos des Fondateurs. » Admet Hermione, rougissante. « Ce livre ne nous apprends pas grand-chose sur les Fondateurs eux même. »

« Bien, viens t'asseoir et je vais te raconter. » Dit Minerva, souriant à la jeune sorcière. Après que Minerva se soit assise sur une des balançoires avec la tête d'Hermione sur ses genoux, Minerva commence à lui raconté le Conte des Fondateurs qu'on lui avait raconté quand elle était elle-même petite.

« Quand j'étais petite, ma Màthair avait l'habitude de me raconter une histoire, une légende, sur les Fondateurs. Je suppose que tu as lu le livre ? »

« Deux fois. » Hermione sourit à sa mère

« Eh bien, c'est un peu différent du livre. » Sourit Minerva. « La légende dit que les quatre Fondateurs et Merlin on construit Poudlard. Après qu'ils l'aient construit, Rowena épousa le Baron sanglant et ils eurent une fille, Helena. »

« La Dame Grise. » Déclare Hermione.

Minerva ricane, « oui chaton, la Dame Grise. Helga épousa Merlin et ils eurent aussi des enfants, la plus connue étant Morgane. On ne sait pas grand-chose à propos de Salazar, on sait qu'il s'est marié, mais ça c'était après qu'il eut quitté l'école. »

« Et à propos de Godric !? » S'exclame Hermione.

« La légende dit que Godric se maria et eu un enfant, mais on ne sait quasiment rien sur sa femme et sa fille. C'est possible qu'elles soient mortes, parce que la ligner des Griffondor a continué grâce à son jeune frère, Léon. » Déclare Minerva.

« Il ne s'est jamais remarier ? »

« Chaton, on ne sait même pas si il c'est vraiment marié en premier lieu. » Ricane Minerva.

« Oh » bougonne Hermione, faisant rire Minerva.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le jour avant que Minerva dépose Hermione à King's Cross Hermione se réveilla tôt et grimpa sur le toit du manoir. Elle allait dessiner le lever du soleil. Hermione avait déjà finie de dessiner le paysage et aujourd'hui elle allait le finir, comme ça elle pourrait le donner à Minerva. Le soleil se lève avec de magnifiques couleurs jaunes, orange et rouges. Au moment où le Soleil est complétement levé, Hermione a finie.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut ? » Minerva demande de derrière la jeune sorcière.

« Je dessine. » Hermione se retourne et montre à Minerva le beau dessin. Il représentait le champ et la forêt au nord du manoir, avec le soleil se levant derrière les arbres. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Hermione, c'est magnifique. » Souffle Minerva, elle savait qu'Hermione avait du talent, elle n'avait juste pas réalisé qu'elle en avait autant.

Hermione tend le dessin à Minerva. « Parfait, parce que c'est pour toi. »

« Pour moi, Hermione, merci. » Minerva enveloppe Hermione dans un câlin. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de redescendre et d'aller prendre le petit déjeuné ? »

« Okay. » Hermione sourit puis essaye de descendre par le mur.

Minerva attrape son bras et fronce les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ? On essaye de transplaner jusque dans la cuisine, et non de se briser le cou ! » Minerva apparue dans la cuisine, Hermione à ses côtés.

« Bonjour, papa. » Hermione embrace son père sur la joue.

« Bonjour, petit loup. » Albus remarque l'expression irritée de Minerva. « Qu'est ce qui a mis ta mère dans cette état ? »

Hermione ricane, « J'ai essayé de descendre en escaladant le mur du manoir. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait réalisé que j'avais escaladé pour monter et descendre pendant une semaine, pour travailler sur son dessin. »

« Bien que c'est un très beau dessin, tu aurais dû transplaner. » La dispute Minerva. « Je vais l'accrocher dans mon bureau. »

Hermione rayonne au fait que Minerva allait l'accrocher de façon à ce que toute l'école puisse le voir.

 _Aujourd'hui petite surprise, j'ai bien conscience que les chapitres sont très cours… alors se soir j'en poste deux._

 _En espérant que vous les apprécierez._

 _Bisous bisous._


	23. La Pierre Philosophale: Part 1

22\. Chapter 22

Le jour où Hermione due se rendre à King's Cross fut difficile pour la Famille Dumbledore-McGonagall.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois prendre le train, c'est tout. » Hermione croise les bras et boude. Toutes ses affaires étaient empaquetées et prêtent devant la porte d'entrée, prête à partir.

Minerva lui donne un regard triste puis embrasse sa fille. « Oh chaton, je souhaite que nous n'ayons pas à nous inquiéter et que tu puisses venir avec moi à Poudlard. »

« D'accord. » Souffle Hermione roulant des yeux. « Est-ce que ça signifie que je ne peux plus t'appeler Màthair ? »

« Minerva la regarde, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Je pense… » La sorcière mouille ses lèvres soudainement sèchent. « Je pense que c'est mieux, oui. »

Hermione voulait argumenter, mais sa Màthair semblait déjà si défaite. « Je peux t'appeler Màthair en privée ? » demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Oui, définitivement. » Lui assure Minerva.

Minerva voulait poser Hermione directement au train, mais ils étaient tous d'accord que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Donc, Minerva déposa Hermione autour de 9h15. « Bon, tu as tous ce qu'il te faut ? » Demande Minerva, portant toute son attention sur la veste d'Hermione.

« Oui Màthair. » Hermione roule les yeux. Quelques moldus leurs lancèrent des regards, mais sans plus les deux sorcières se mélangeait très bien aux moldus.

« Okay, bien, tu dois courir à travers ce mur entre les quais neuf et dix, Okay ? » Minerva coince une mèche rebelle de sa fille derrière son oreille. Hermione sourit et acquiesce à sa mère inquiète. « Je te verrais à la cérémonie de la répartition. »

Hermione se retourne pour traverser mais s'arrête. Elle se retourne en courant vers Minerva, faisant presque tomber cette dernière en l'attrapant dans un câlin. « Je t'aime Màthair. »

« Je t'aime aussi chaton. » Minerva ébouriffe ses cheveux.

Avec un dernier regard pour sa mère, Hermione traverse et arrive à sur la plateforme 93 /4.

Minerva quitta rapidement la gare puis transplana à Poudlard. Ça allait être un semestre difficile.

Hermione trouva un place vers le début du train et ouvrit son Edition qu'elle aimait tant de _Poudlard : une histoire._ Même si elle connaissait déjà le livre par cœur, elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas le relire. Après tout, si tu aimes un livre pourquoi arrêter de le lire ?

Autour de dix heures, Hermione remarqua que les étudiants commençaient à embarquer.

Un garçon petit et enrobé entra dans le compartiment. « Um… est ce que cette place est prise ? »

« Pas du tout. » Hermione sourit au garçon nerveux puis lui tend la main. « Je m'appelle Hermione… Granger et toi tu es ? »

« Uh, Neville, Neville Londubat. » Neville acquiesce ne remarquant pas l'hésitation d'Hermione quand il précisa son nom de famille.

« Contente de te rencontrer Neville. » Hermione sourit, retournant s'asseoir et rouvrant son livre.

Neville s'assit en face d'elle et sortit son crapaud. Il sourit à la sorcière et lui mit presque dans le visage. « C'est Trevor. »

« Pas sur mon livre ! » crache Hermione, poussant le crapaud loin d'elle. « Honnêtement, Neville, la plupart des filles fuiraient à la vue de ça. »

« Oh » Lâche Neville baissant la tête.

« Je suis pas en colère contre toi. » Dit Hermione se tournant dans une meilleure position. « Je te dis juste que les filles et la plupart des gens en général, n'aiment pas retrouver un crapaud à deux centimètres de leur visage.

« Et pourquoi pas toi ? » Demande Neville, Réalisant finalement qu'Hermione avait dit 'la plupart des filles'.

Hermione ferme son livre et tourne toute son attention vers le dérangeant garçon. « Pourquoi je n'ai pas quoi ? »

« Couru, criée. » Le jeune sorcier chuchota tellement doucement qu'Hermione n'aurait pas entendue si son Animagus n'était pas un chat.

« Il y a des choses beaucoup plus effrayantes qu'un crapaud. » Hermione hausse des épaules, avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre

Neville voulait continuer à en parler pour comprendre, mais le regard d'Hermione durant sa dernière phrase lui fit faire une pause. « Granger, je ne reconnait pas ce nom. »

Hermione ferme les yeux et soupire, allait elle pouvoir lire ? « Je suppose que non. »

« Es-tu une sang-mêlé ? » Demande Neville.

« Non. » Hermione lève sa main pour arrêter toutes questions à venir. « Je ne suis pas une sang pure non plus. Je suis une née moldue. »

« Tu sembles être vraiment à l'aise dans notre société. » Admet Neville, haussant les épaules nerveusement.

Hermione soulève son livre. « Et je suppose que tu es un sang pur ? » _Londubat, Londubat, où est ce que j'ai déjà entendue ce nom ?_ pense Hermione. _Frank et Alice ! Ses parents ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par des Mangemorts._

« Yeah, mais ma grand-mère et moi on ne fait pas attention à la pureté du sang et tous ces non-sens. » Lui assure Neville. « Mes parents… Ils se sont battus pendant la guerre pour protéger les moldus et les né moldus. »

Hermione sourit puis retourne à sa lecture.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPH

Quelque heure après, elle fut encore interrompue par Neville. « Hermione, as-tu vu Trevor ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas vu Trevor. » Soupir Hermione.

« Je l'ai perdu, et on est presque à Poudlard ! » Gémit le garçon affolé.

Hermione, qui avait mis sa robe dès qu'elle était arrivée dans le train, roule des yeux. « Met ta robe de sorcier. Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver ton amphibien infernal. »

Elle chercha dans le train pendant au moins trente minutes avant qu'elle aperçoive quelque chose d'intéressant un roux qui essayait de faire de la magie. Elle se dirigea directement jusqu'à la porte ouverte. « N'auriez-vous pas vu, par hasard, un crapaud ? » Elle soupire, « un garçon nommé Neville l'a perdu. »

Le roux hausse les épaules et secoue la tête. « Non. »

« Oh, es-tu en train de faire de la magie ? » Demande Hermione, excitée. « Fais nous voir. »

Le roux se racle la gorge. « Soleil, jonquille et canari, en jaune, change ce stupide rat gris. » L'incantation fut suivie par un mouvement de baguette saccadé. Le garçon regarde son ami, déçu.

L'autre garçon, avec les cheveux noir et des lunettes, hausse les épaules.

« Es-tu sûre que c'est un vrai sort. » Sourit Hermione, essayant de ne pas rigoler elle connaissait déjà la réponse. _Ce n'est pas un vrai sort._ Elle tousse, « ce n'est pas très bon n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roux regarde son ami confus de plus il a toujours un reste de nourriture coincé dans le coin de sa joue.

« Bien sûr je n'ai essayé que quelque sort moi-même. » Ment Hermione. « Mais ils ont tous réussit. » Elle attrape sa baguette dans sa robe, s'approche du garçon avec des lunettes et s'assoie. « Par exemple » elle pointe sa baguette au visage du garçon, causant à ses yeux de s'arrondir gravement. 'Oculus Reparo'. » Et bien sûr ses lunettes se réparèrent d'elles même. « C'est mieux non ? »

Le garçon regarde son ami roux, donnant à Hermione une très bonne vu de son front.

La jeune Animagus halète, « non de Dieu, tu es Harry Potter. Je suis Hermione Granger. » Se tournant vers le roux, juste pour être polie, Hermione fronce le nez, « et… Tu es ? »

« Je suis Ron Weasley. » Dit Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

« C'est un plaisir. » Grimace Hermione. « Vous deux, vous feriez mieux de mettre vos robes de sorciers. Je pense que l'on ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Elle se lève gracieusement et sort rapidement du compartiment. Pas besoins de dire au roux… Ron… qu'il a une tâche sur le nez.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Après que le train se soit arrêté, Hermione suivit Hagrid jusqu'aux bateaux. Heureusement, il ne l'a pas mise avec Harry et Ron. Elle était dans le même bateau que Parvati, Padma, et Lavanda pour sa plus grande consternation.

Le traversée du lac pris plus de temps qu'Hermione l'avait supposé et ensuite la marche jusqu'à la Grande Salle aurait été plus rapide si ils avaient pris le passage secret du couloir, Oh et si tu prends à droite ici et ensuite à gauche il y a un autre passage secret qui mène directement à la grande salle.

« Finalement. » Marmonne Hermione quand elle voit les grandes portes.

Hermione notice un blond essayant d'être ami avec Harry. Elle roule les yeux, Malfoys, quels cons.

Minerva s'approche et tape Malfoy sur l'épaule, « Nous sommes prêts. »

Hermione sourit à sa Màthair, qui hoche de la tête en retour. La sorcière dirigea les premières années au-devant de la grande salle. « Maintenant, quand j'appelle votre nom vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je placerais le Choipeaux sur votre tête. »

Hermione en profite pour regarder à la Grande Table. Le nouveau professeur, Quirell, parlait à Severus. Elle retourne son regard quand son nom est appelé. Elle s'approche du tabouret à trois pieds. Minerva lui offre un petit sourire et place le Choipeaux sur sa tête.

 _« Ah oui, Mademoiselle Granger. »_ Murmure le Choipeaux dans sa tête. _« La petite fille de Minerva, tu serais très bien à ta place à Serdaigle ou Griffondor. Hmm, mais où te mettre ? »_ Soupire le Choipeaux, _« Ce n'est vraiment pas un choix Mademoiselle Granger._ Griffondor ! »

La table des Griffondor éclate de joie. Hermione rayonne un sourire à sa mère avant de s'élancer rejoindre c'est nouveau compagnon de maison. Elle s'assoie à côté des jumeaux, qui la tapent amicalement dans le dos.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa bien, et après quelques délibérations, Harry fut sortie à Griffondor. Ron aussi fut envoyé à Griffondor, ainsi que Neville. Le Choipeaux n'était pas encore posé sur la tête de Draco qu'il criait déjà « Serpentard ! »

Hermione appréciât le repas et suivit ensuite ses camarades jusqu'au dortoir. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de conversation entre Lavanda, Parvati, Hermione, et les autres premières années de Griffondor cette nuit-là. Hermione commença à vider ses bagages, tandis que les autres filles c'étaient écroulées de fatigues. Ca été une longue journée, mais demain c'était le premier jour des cours et Hermione voulait être prête.

 _Voili Voilou, j'espère que ce premier chapitre dans le monde des livres vous a plus._

 _Et je m'excuse pour les noms et les sorts encore car ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas lu ou vu Harry Potter en Français, donc n'hésitez surtout à me faire remarquer mes erreurs !_

 _Bisous bisous._


	24. La Pierre Philosophale: Part 2

_Désolé pour cette très longue attente. J'espère que malgré tout vous aimerez ce chapitre._

 _Je tien juste à rappeler que cette fic, bien que suivant les péripéties des films, reste différente. C'est le monde d'Hermione._

 _Bonne lecture !_

23\. Chapter 23

Le premier jour des cours, Hermione se réveille, espérant pouvoir se faire des amis. Son premier cours de la journée était métamorphose, elle arriva donc en avance.

« Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall. » Sourit Hermione entrant dans la salle de cours et s'asseyant au premier rang.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. » Soupire Minerva ça allait être dur. « Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »

« Bien professeur et vous ? » Dit Hermione un peu raide.

Avant que Minerva puisse répondre, les étudiants commencèrent à arriver en cours. « Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons recopier le chapitre un et durant les trente dernières minutes, vous pourrez poser vos questions. »

Hermione lâche un regard meurtrier à sa mère (métamorphose c'était censée être cool) tout en sortant ses parchemins, sa plume et son livre. Mais un sourire apparait sur son visage quand Minerva se transforme en chat puis saute sur son bureau.

Quinze minutes après les cours, Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Hermione secoue la tête puis souffle, elle ne supportait pas d'être en retard.

« Ouhouh, on y est » Souffle Ron, « imagine la tête de McGonagall … »

Minerva saute du bureau et, en pleine air, se retransforme.

« Ouah, c'est impressionnant. » Ron essaye d'échapper aux problèmes.

« Oh, merci pour votre compliment Monsieur Weasley. Peut-être serait-il mieux si je vous transformais, Monsieur Potter et vous, en montre à gousset ? » Minerva pince les lèvres, « Ainsi, l'un de vous pourrait être à l'heure. »

« On s'est perdu. » Lui dit Harry, tandis que Ron hoche de la tête.

« Peut être une carte pourrait vous être utile la prochaine fois. Je crois, cependant, que vous n'en avez pas besoin pour trouver vos places ? » Souffle Minerva puis fait un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Le premier cours de potion d'Hermione ce passa tout aussi bien que la métamorphose. Cinq minutes après que les cours aient normalement commencés, Severus entre violemment dans la salle de classe, la porte frappant le mur. « Il n'y aura de bêtes mouvements de baguettes, ou stupide incantation dans ma classe. » Rogue croise les bras. « De plus, je ne m'attends pas à ce que beaucoup apprécient la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparations des potions. Cependant, pour les quelques privilégiés… » Il regarde vers Hermione et Draco. « Qui possèdent des prédispositions Je peux leur enseigner comment ensorceler l'esprit, piéger les sens, mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon. » Il remarqua qu'Harry était en train de griffonner sur son parchemin. « Mais encore, peut être que certains d'entre vous sont venus à Poudlard avec de formidables capacités que vous vous sentez assez serein pour ne pas écouter en cours ! »

 _Idiot !_ Pense Hermione, avant de frapper discrètement Harry avec son coude. Harry reconcentra rapidement son attention sur Severus.

Severus bouillonnait de l'intérieur ce garçon était juste comme son père. « M. Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité. Dite moi, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ? »

Hermione essaye vraiment dur de ne pas haleter, bien qu'elle lève la main.

Harry secoue de la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas. » Soupire Severus. « Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un Bézoard ? »

Hermione lève la main encore une fois. _Vas-y, s'il te plait Oncle Severus, je connais la réponse. Tu sais que je le sais._

« Je…Je ne sais pas monsieur. » Chuchote presque Harry.

« Et quel est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ? » Severus faisait tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard blessé de sa nièce, qui n'avait pas baissé sa main cette fois.

Harry hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. »

Severus eut un rictus méprisant. « Clairement, la célébrité ne fais pas tout. N'est-ce pas M. Potter ? »

Dès que les cours furent finis, Hermione se rue dans le bureau de son oncle. Severus ouvre la porte s'attendant à une grande tirade de la part de la jeune Gryffondor. « 'Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?' Oncle Severus ! D'abord tu dis ça et ensuite tu es vraiment méchant. Tu ne m'as même pas interrogée alors que tu savais que je savais la réponse ! »

« Hermione. » Soupire Severus, « J'aurai adoré t'interroger, mais du fait que tu n'es pas chez Serpentard… Je n'ai pas réputation d'interroger les Gryffondors. »

Hermione prend une respiration profonde. « Okay je peux comprendre. Mais alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ? »

« Rien. » Le mettre de potions agite sa baguette d'une façon qui veut dire 'quelque chose'.

La classe qu'Hermione n'était pas pressée d'avoir était le cours de vol avec Madame Bibine.

La jeune sorcière aurait pu se réveiller en retard ce mardi, si il n'y avait pas eu cette foutu prof de vol tapant contre sa fenêtre.

Lavande gémit. « Que quelqu'un frappe cette aigle. »

« Je vais tuer cette femme. » Marmonne Hermione glissant de la chaleur de son lit et se préparant pour la journée.

Et rien ne s'améliora au petit déjeuner, Seamus fit exploser sa coupe de jus de citrouille et quelqu'un a braqué Gringotts. Hermione savait exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais elle ne savait pas où la pierre était.

Après qu'Hermione ait fini de manger, elle se traine jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où les Serdaigles attendaient déjà.

Madame Bibine arriva juste au moment où la cloche sonna. « Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis Madame Bibine et je suis le professeur de vol et l'arbitre de Quidditch de Poudlard. »

« Bonjour Madame Bibine. » Répond la classe.

« Bien, maintenant, placé-vous à la gauche de votre balais, placer votre main au-dessus et dites 'Debout'. » leur dit Madame Bibine, ses yeux de faucons regardant Hermione.

La jeune sorcière roule juste des yeux, s'approche de son balais et paresseusement dit, « Debout. » Hermione était la première à avoir appelé son balais, suivit de près pas Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Le balai de Ron la frappa au nez, provocant les rires de la classe.

Une fois que tout le monde à son balai en main, Bibine continue la leçon. « Maintenant que vous tenez votre balais, je veux que vous montiez dessus. » Alors que la classe suit ses instruction, elle continue « et tenez le bien pour ne pas glisser. A mon coup de sifflet je veux que chacun de vous tape le pied par terre pour vous lancer. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. A mon coup de sifflet, trois, deux, PHWEET. » Dès que le son du sifflet retentie, le balais de Neville s'élève dans les airs. « M. Londubat. » Bibine ne semble pas vraiment savoir quoi faire, elle le fixe juste. « M-M. Monsieur Londubat ! »

Le balai s'envole avec le pauvre garçon, en direction de la forêt interdite et du château. Une fois vers le château, le balai frappe contre les murs pour finalement laisser lourdement tomber Neville sur le sol.

Hermione était assez proche pour entendre un 'crac' suivit d'un gémissement. Elle connaissait très bien se son. Il s'était cassé quelque chose.

« Tout le monde en dehors du chemin ! » Demande Bibine, se ruant aux cotés de Neville.

« OW, Owo, ow, ow. » Gémit Neville quand Bibine lui soulève délicatement le poignet.

« Oh, mon chère. » Soupir le professeur de vol, « c'est un poignet cassé, mon pauvre garçon. », « lève-toi, ça va aller. » Elle aide le jeune homme à se relever. « Tout le monde doit garder ses pieds fermement au sol pendant que j'accompagne M. Londubat à l'infirmerie. C'est compris ? Si je vois, ne serait-ce qu'un seul balais dans les airs, celui qui sera dessus se verra renvoyer de Poudlard avant même qu'il ait le temps de dire 'Quidditch'. »

Une fois que Bibine est assez loin, Malfoy ricane. « Avez-vous vu sa tête ? » Il joue avec le Rapeltout que Neville avait reçu le matin même. « Peut-être que si ce gros tas y avait jeté un œil, il se serait souvenu de tomber sur ses grosse fesses. » Ce qui fit rire tous les Serpentard.

Hermione lance un regard noir aux Serpentard, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait c'était ceux qui faisaient les petits durs.

« Donne-le-moi, Malfoy ! » Demande Harry, apparemment il n'aimait pas les 'tyrans' non plus.

Le blond se retourne « Non, je pense que je vais le laisser quelque part, pour que Londubat puisse le retrouver. » Il lance le Rapeltout dans les airs puis le rattrape. Ensuite, il monte sur son balai et s'envole au-dessus du groupe. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses du toit !? » Cri t il s'élevant un peu plus. « Quel est le problème, Potter ? C'est trop dur pour toi ? »

Harry d'un regard déterminé monte sur son balai.

« Harry, ne fais pas ça ! » Essaye de le convaincre Hermione. « Tu as entendu ce que Madame Bibine à dit. En plus, tu ne sais même pas comment voler ! » Harry n'écoute pas et tape du pied. « Quel idiot. »

Depuis le sol, Hermione regarde les deux premières années se disputer pour la petite balle. Au bout d'un moment, il semblait qu'Harry était sur le point de faire tomber Draco de son balai. Mais le sournois Serpentard fut capable de l'éviter. Il jeta le Rapeltout, et Harry partie à la poursuite de la balle. Il l'a rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne se brise sur la vitre du bureau de Minerva. _Je vous en supplie, faite que Màthair ne soit pas dans son bureau_ Prie silencieusement Hermione.

Harry atterrie au milieu de ses joyeux camarades dès qu'il posa les pieds au sol, ils commencèrent à le féliciter. Minerva interrompt leur célébration. « Harry Potter ! Suivez-moi. » Elle se devait de cacher son sourire Elle venait de trouver à Gryffondor son nouvel attrapeur !

Pendant ce temps, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle ricane, pensant que le garçon-qui-à-survécu allait se faire renvoyé Hermione sourie, elle connaissait se sourire et donc Harry n'allait pas avoir de problèmes.

Plus tard ce jour-là, Hermione étudiait dans la cours quand elle vit Harry et Ron. Ils parlaient du fait qu'Harry était le nouvel attrapeur. Elle les rejoignit rapidement.

« … meilleur jeu. » Assure Ron.

« Mais je n'ai jamais joué au Quidditch. » gémit Harry, « Imagine je me mets la honte. »

« Tu ne passeras pas pour un idiot. » Sourit Hermione. « C'est dans ton sang. » Voyant le visage confus des garçons, Hermione les guida vers la vitrine de trophées. Fièrement, elle montre une plaque en plein milieu.

« Harry. » Souffle Ron, « tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait joué au Quidditch. »

« Je ne le savais pas. » Admet le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Les trois premières années retournais à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

« Je te le dit » Dit Ron à Harry, « c'est effrayant qu'elle en sache plus sur toi que toi-même. »

« Et qui n'en sait pas plus ? » Admet durement Harry.

Hermione roule des yeux, avant de devoir se rattraper au escalier qui c'était soudainement mis à bouger.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! » Crie Harry.

Hermione soupir et dit à la manière d'un professeur. « Les escaliers bougent, tu te souviens ? »

Dès qu'ils arrêtent de bouger, Harry s'en éloigne rapidement. « Allons par-là. »

« Ouai » râle Ron, « avant que les escaliers se remettent à bouger. »

La seule porte du palier s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Les trois premières années entrèrent dans un Hall délabré, couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Hermione grogne silencieusement pour elle-même, ils étaient au troisième étage.

« Est-ce quelqu'un à le sentiment… » dit gravement le roux, « … que nous ne devrions pas être là ? »

Soudainement, un pilier s'alluma d'une flamme. « Allons y. » Décide nerveusement Harry. Ils se retournent et entendent un miaulement.

« C'est le chat de Rusard ! » siffle Hermione, pensant _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

« Cours !» Crie Harry, les deux autres n'ayant pas besoins de l'entendre deux fois. Ils se mirent à courir le long du couloir. « Dépêchez-vous ! Et cachons nous derrière cette porte ! » Il essaye de l'ouvrir, seulement pour découvrir qu'elle est verrouillée. « C'est fermé ! »

« Ça y est. » Gémit Ron, « on est foutu. »

Les deux garçons regardent le sol déconfit.

Hermione roule des yeux. « Oh poussez-vous ! » Elle sort sa baguette et dit : « Alohomora ! » La porte s'ouvre d'elle-même et elle murmure, « entrer »

« 'Alohomora' ?» Demande Ron, incrédule

Hermione secoue la tête. « Chapitre sept du livre des sort général. » Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et dit, « Rusard est parti. »

« Il pensent sûrement que la porte est verrouillée. » Ricane Ron.

« C'était verrouillé. » Lui rappel Hermione, un peu irritée.

« Et pour une bonne raison. » Marmonne Harry.

Les trois premières années remarquèrent alors l'énorme, chien à trois tête endormie sur le sol, qui ce réveillait doucement. Hermione remarqua également que le chien semblait se tenir debout au-dessus d'une trappe. Les trois se mirent alors à crier et se précipitèrent vers la porte, tandis que le chien essayait de les attraper. Ils réussirent à peine à fermer la porte à temps.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la salle commune et, heureusement, la trouvèrent déserte.

« Qu'est qu'ils croient faire ?! » Crie Ron, « garder quelque chose comme sa enfermer dans une école ! »

« Tu n'utilises donc jamais tes yeux n'est-ce pas ? » Ricane Hermione. « N'as-tu pas vu sur quoi il se tenait debout ? »

« Je n'étais pas vraiment en train de regarder ses pieds ! J'étais un peu plus préoccuper par ses têtes ! Ou peut-être ne l'as-tu pas remarqué, mais il y en avait trois ! » Ron était presque Hystérique.

Hermione souffle. « C'était debout au-dessus d'une trappe. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'était pas là par accident, il gardait quelque chose. » Au moment où Hermione finie sa phrase, les trois élèves était arrivée aux portes séparant les garçons des filles.

Harry se tourne vers la jeune sorcière. « Garder quelque chose ? »

« C'est ça. » Hermione allait avoir une longue conversation avec sa Màthair demain s'il y avait quelque chose à garder dans cette école, elle était en droit de savoir. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous gêne pas, je vais allez me coucher avant que l'un de vous imagine une nouvelle façon de nous tuer, ou pire renvoyé. » La sorcière, irritée, tourne des talons et s'en va en direction de son dortoir.

« Elle a vraiment besoins de revoir ses priorités. » Pouffe Ron le garçon aux cheveux noir acquiesce.


	25. La Pierre Philosophale: Part 3

24\. Chapter 24

Le jour suivant, après les cours, Hermione débarque dans le bureau de sa Màthair claquant la porte contre le mur avant de claquer ses mains sur le bureau.

Minerva soulève les sourcils. « Et en quel honneur ai-je le droit à cette visite surprise ? »

« Il y a un chien géant à trois tête qui garde quelque chose au troisième étage. » Lance Hermione, les yeux pleins d'éclairs.

« Hermione » souffle Minerva, « Touffu garde effectivement quelque chose. Et non je ne peux pas te dire ce que c'est. »

« Màthair, si c'est dangereux, j'ai besoins de savoir ce que c'est. Ainsi je pourrais me défendre moi-même. » Hermione fronce les sourcils, concernée.

La sorcière plus âgée se pince l'arête du nez. « Voilà ce que je peux te dire, en plus de Touffu, il y a d'autre enchantements qui protège ce qu'Albus a insisté pour cacher ici. »

« Tu n'es pas très contente de la décision de papa n'est-ce pas ? »Demande Hermione, se réfugiant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Non, pas vraiment. » Ricane Minerva sans humour, « c'est une des rares raison pour laquelle il a dû dormir sur le canapé. »

« Qui dort dans le canapé ? » Demande Albus en entrant dans la pièce. Il essaye d'embrasser sa femme sur la joue mais celle-ci tourne la tête.

« Màthair n'aime pas le fait que tu gardes quelque chose de dangereux dans le château. » Hermione hausse les épaules puis se recale dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu lui as dit ? » Demande Albus incrédule.

« Oui Albus je lui ai dit ! » Crie Minerva, elle en avait vraiment assez de ses magouilles.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !? » Rugit le sorcier, effrayant Hermione par la même occasion.

Albus ne le remarqua pas, contrairement à Minerva. « Shh chaton, tout va bien. » Dit Minerva jouant avec les cheveux de la petite sorcière. « Albus mon chère, elle à découvert Touffu. »

Le vieux sorcier cache son visage dans ses mains et soupir. « Comment ? »

« Après que j'ai montré à Potter et Weasley, le trophée de James, ces Putin d… »

« Hermione ! Langage ! » Sourcille Minerva.

La jeune sorcière roule des yeux, « Ces escaliers mouvant nous ont 'déposé' au troisième étage. Je n'avais pas remarqué, jusqu'à que l'on ouvre la porte et voit toute la poussière. Miss Teigne nous as trouvés alors on a dû fuir Rusard. »

Albus la regarde, « le seul moyen d'ouvrir cette porte est avec la clé. »

« Ou » Hermione baisse la tête, « avec un sortilège de déverrouillage. Lequel est enseigné à toutes les premières années. »

Minerva ricane, « La plupart des étudiants ne vont pas allez là-bas et j'espère que toi, M. Potter et M. Weasley avez compris la leçon. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Màthair. » Hermione rassure sa mère, « je n'ai aucune intention de retourner au troisième étage tant que Touffu sera là. »

« T'es tu fais des amis ? » Minerva sourit franchement à sa fille.

Hermione souffle et roule les yeux, « est ce que Nymph, Fred et George comptent ? »

« Dans ton année ? » Minerva essaye de lancer un regard dur à sa fille, mais échoue.

« Non. » Soupir Hermione la tête penchée.

Minerva soulève la tête de la jeune fille et lui sourit. « Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas te faire des amis. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione se réveil un matin d'Halloween ensoleillé. Les cours se passèrent bien jusqu'à la dernière leçon de la journée, Sortilège. Hermione avait un don naturel pour les sorts et elle était une des Griffondor préférée de Filius.

« Maintenant souvenez-vous. » Leur dit le petit professeur de sortilège, « tournez et abaissez. » Après que la classe l'ai fait tous ensembles, Flitwick continue, « maintenant, voyons l'incantation, 'Wingardium Leviosa'. »

« Wingardium Leviosar ! » Ron fronce les sourcils, secouant sa baguette de bas en haut, essayant de faire flotter sa plume dans les airs.

« Stop ! Stop ! Stop ! » Hermione lui attrape la baguette d'une main, et lui lance un regard irrité. « Tu vas finir par crever l'œil de quelqu'un ! » Elle venait de faire sa meilleure imitation de 'professeur'. « De plus, tu le dis mal. C'est LeviOsa, pas LeviosAR ! »

« T'as cas le faire si tu es si intelligente. » Lâche Ron irrité, il n'allait pas admettre qu'elle sonnait étrangement comme le professeur McGonagall.

Hermione se rassit bien droite, et avec un mouvement crisper de la baguette, dit « Wingardium Leviosa. » Elle fit voler la plume presque aussi haut que le plafond.

« Mademoiselle Mc…. Granger à réussit ! » Vante Flitwick alors qu'Hermione rayonne de joie. « Très bien, très bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

Ron se renfrogne et s'affaisse sur sa chaise.

Après le cours, Ron se plaint à Harry. « Elle est une menace, franchement. C'est LeviOsa, pas LeviosAR ! On ne se demande pas pourquoi elle n'a pas d'amis.

Hermione bouscule de l'épaule le roux. Assez fort pour le déséquilibrer. Elle garde la tête baissée, reniflant et essayant de ne pas pleurer.

« Je crois qu'elle t'a entendue. » Murmure Harry.

Hermione, cependant, les ignore et se précipite dans les toilettes les plus proches. Elle s'enferme dans une des cabines et se met à pleurer.

Quelques heures plus tard Hermione sort de la cabine des toilettes, s'essuyant les yeux ayant décidé d'aller immédiatement voir Minerva cependant, elle s'arrête quand elle voit deux énorme et vert pieds. Elle relève lentement la tête, voyant deux tronc pour jambes puis un large torse suivit par une petite tête avec d'énormes oreilles et des yeux globuleux.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargissent avant de retourner rapidement dans le cabinet qu'elle vient de quitter. Elle se lance sur le sol quand le troll détruit la cabine de bois avec sa massue. Les morceaux de bois la recouvrent alors qu'elle se protège du mieux qu'elle peut. _Je déteste les trolls !_

« Hermione, bouge ! » Crie Harry.

Hermione essaye de ramper jusqu'à la cabine suivante, mais doit se protéger la tête quand les trolls détruits d'autre cloisons.

« Hey ! Gros balourd ! » Crie Ron au troll avant de lui lancer un morceau de bois en pleine tête. Ce qui attira l'attention du troll.

Hermione utilisa la distraction pour ramper jusqu'en dessous des lavabos. Elle tremblait de peur.

Cependant, le troll n'était pas si distrait de sa proie originelle. Il fracassa sa massue sur les lavabos. Heureusement il rata celui sous lequel Hermione c'était caché. Alors que le troll était sur le point de rejeter sa massue, Harry saute sur les épaules de la créature et sa baguette finie dans le nez du troll.

Le troll confus, attrape Harry par la jambe.

Avant que le troll ne puisse exploser le cerveau d'Harry avec sa massue, Hermione chuchote, « Wingardium Leviosa. » La massue se mis à flotter au-dessus de la tête du troll avant qu'Hermione n'annule le sort. Les cinquante kilos de massue s'écrasèrent sur le visage du troll, le laissant tomber, inconscient, lâchant Harry dans sa chute.

« Il il il est m-mort ? » Bégaie Hermione s'éloignant des lavabos.

« Non, je pense juste qu'il est évanouit. » Dit Harry sortant sa baguette du nez de la bête. « Ew, morve de troll. »

« Oh mon dieu ! » S'exclame Minerva, ses yeux se posant rapidement sur Hermione, vérifiant la présence de blessure. « Expliquez-vous ! »

Les deux garçons ouvrent la bouche avant de la refermer, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Quirell semblait sur le point de s'évanouir et Rogue semblait juste en colère.

« C'c'c'était ma f-faut-faute pro-professeur. » Hermione n'osait pas croiser le regard de sa mère. « V-voyez-vous, j-je j'ai lu su-sur le t-t-t-trolls et je pensais que je p-pourrait m'en n'oc-occu-occuper moi-même. Si Ha-Harry et Ron ne m'avaient pas retro-trouvé, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione. Pourquoi les couvrait-elle ?

« Eh bien, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et je veux vous voir dans mon bureau. » Minerva faisait tout son possible pour contrôler ses émotions. « vingt-cinq points seront accordés à chacun de vous, Messieurs Potter et Weasley, pour votre pure chance. » Minerva sort de la pièce avec Hermione sur ses talons.

Hermione doit courir pour rester à la hauteur de sa Màthair, « Professeur ? »

« Pas maintenant, Mademoiselle Granger ! » La casse Minerva faisant reculer Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi en colère.

Hermione passa le reste du trajet jusqu'au bureau de Minerva dans le silence.

Dès qu'elles arrivèrent dans le bureau, Minerva verrouille et protège la porte, avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. « Hermione… »

« J-j-je s-sui dé-désolé. » dit Hermione se renferment sur elle-même.

Doucement, Minerva s'approche de la petite sorcière effrayée. « Chaton, c'est bon. Viens par là. »

Hermione lève doucement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de sa Màthair. Elle s'approche alors avant de se jeter dans ses bras. « J-je-j'étais tellement ef-éf-frayé. » La jeune sorcière laisse finalement couler ses larmes.

« Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » La rasure Minerva passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille. « Maintenant, je ne suis pas en colère, enfin je le suis, je suis furieuse. Mais je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé. Et pas de mensonge cette fois. »

« Eh bien, » Hermione hoquette, « j'étais dans les toilettes depuis la fin des cours de sortilèges… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? » Demande Minerva. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de se cacher dans les toilettes la bibliothèque, oui mais pas les toilettes.

« J'ai essayé d'aider Ron pendant les cours, mais il ne l'a pas très bien pris et après les cours, il a dit des choses vraiment méchantes. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un me voit en train de pleurer. J'étais en train de sortir pour aller te voir quand je suis tombé nez à nez avec le troll. » Hermione s'enfonce un peu plus dans le torse de sa maman.

Minerva ne dit rien pendant un certain temps. « Hermione, es-tu blessée ? Et n'essaye pas de me le cacher ou de faire comme si ce n'était rien, j'ai vu ce qu'il restait des toilettes des filles. »

« La paroi m'est tombée dessus. » Dit Hermione haussant les épaules, « je pense que je dois avoir quelque égratignures. »

Minerva pris une bonne inspiration. « Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessés. »

« Je sais, Màthair. Je pense que je devrais y retourner. » Hermione sourit, « Je pense qu'Harry et Ron seront inquiets. »

« Oh ? » Demande Minerva, les sourcils soulevés.

« Je les ais couvert. » Hermione hausse des épaules et descends des genoux de sa mère. « Je vais bien, promis. »

Après ça, les trois Gryffondor devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde, mais c'est ce qu'il se passe quand tu fais face à un troll des montagnes ensemble.

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la première partie de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même.

Bonne lecture !


	26. La Pierre Philosophale: Part 4

25\. Chapter 25

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

Les trois amis décidèrent rapidement d'un plan pour découvrir ce que Touffu gardait.

Harry continuait à insister que Rogue était derrière tout ça et Hermione insistait pour dire que non.

Hagrid laissa également échapper que ce que Touffu gardait était la propriété de Nicolas Flamel, ce qui orienta bien les recherches du trio.

Noël approchais rapidement et Hermione se préparais pour retourner au manoir. Elle avait dit au garçon qu'elle retournait chez elle et ils n'avaient pas essayé d'en savoir plus.

Alors qu'Hermione traine sa valise dans la Grande Salle, elle voit Ron détruire Harry aux échecs des sorciers. « C'est Barbare ! »

« C'est le jeu d'échecs version sorcier. » Hausse les épaules Ron, « je vois que tu es déjà toute prête. »

« Je vois que tu ne l'es pas. » Hermione soulève uns sourcil.

« Changement de plan, maman et papa vont rendre visite à Charlie en Roumanie. » Dit Ron, haussant encore une fois les épaules, « il entraine des dragons là-bas. »

« Eh bien, vous pourrez en profité tous les deux pour chercher plus d'information sur Nicolas Flamel. Nous n'avons pas encore regardé dans la réserve interdite. » Hermione leur fait un signe de tête avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en direction du Poudlard Express. Minerva allait la récupérer à King Cross.

Le voyage se passa sans problème Hermione a lu _The Iliad_ ignorant les étranges regards que lui lançaient Lavande et Parvati.

Hermione saute du train puis marche calmement à travers le mur. Elle scanne doucement la foule, à la recherche de Minerva. _J'espère la trouver vite._ Pense Hermione, elle détestait vraiment les foules.

« Hermione ! » Appel Minerva depuis la foule de moldus. Elle portait un pull rouge, un jeans et des baskets. Hermione cours vers la sorcière et saute dans ses bras. Minerva rit, « On dirait que tu m'as pas vue depuis des siècles ! »

Hermione roules des yeux, « Je n'aime pas la foule. Est-ce qu'on peut aller à la maison, s'il te lait ? »

Minerva acquiesce et guide Hermione au fond d'une allée avant de les faires transplaner dans le Manoir. « Maintenant, as-tu quelque chose de prévu pour Noël ? »

Hermione lui fait un sourire plein de secret, « je pensais lire. » Il était hors de question qu'elle dise à Minerva qu'elle allait faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel. Sa Màthair aurait trop peur.

« Oh, est ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » Minerva soulève un sourcil le visage de sa fille ressemblait bien trop à celui d'Albus à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas supposé faire.

Hermione sourit et secoue de la tête. « Je ne pense pas. »

Hermione passa des jours dans la bibliothèque à faire des recherches sur Nicolas Flamel.

Quand elle trébuche sur un livre qu'elle a déjà vu dans la bibliothèque. Enfaite elle l'a déjà lu cette année. _Alchimie à travers les Ages_ a un petit paragraphe sur Nicolas Flamel. Hermione sourit, elle ne pouvait pas attendre de repartir pour le dire aux garçons !

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis chaton ? » Demande Minerva se penchant au-dessus du canapé.

Hermione hausse des épaules, « Alchimie à travers les Ages, c'est une lecture fascinante. »

« Ne l'as-tu pas déjà lu ? » Demande Minerva les sourcils froncer.

« Ouai, mais c'était une lecture intéressante. » Dit Hermione haussant les épaules. « Du coup j'ai décidé de le relire. »

Minerva ne la croyait pas, mais décide de ne pas la mettre sous pression. Sa fille lui dira quand elle sera prête. « Hermione, si tu as besoins de quelque chose, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je sais Màthair. » Hermione sourit à la sorcière. « Mais j'ai promis au garçons… »

Minerva souffle, « ça à voir avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Je t'en supplie ne te fais pas de mal, chaton. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Hermione enlace Minerva, « je t'aime aussi Màthair. »

Le reste des vacances de Noël passa vite pour Hermione et Minerva. Minerva gardant un œil sur sa fille, pour comprendre ce que le trio manigançait.

« Hermione ! » Appel du haut des escaliers, Minerva. « Il est temps d'aller à King Cross ! »

« J'arrive Màthair ! » Crie la jeune sorcière, passant sa sacoche par-dessus son épaule. Elle apparut juste en face de Minerva. « Je suis prête. »

Minerva souleva un sourcil, « Prête à dire au garçons ce que tu as trouvé ? »

« Oui, heureusement ce livre est dans la bibliothèque de l'école aussi. » Hermione souffle. « Et non, je ne vais pas te dire ce que l'on fait. »

Minerva les faits transplaner dans une toute petite allée, « maintenant Hermione, je veux que tu face attention à toi et dirige toi directement jusqu'au train, Okay ? »

« Oui M'dame. » Hermione acquiesce avant de s'éloigné vers la plateforme. Minerva la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry et Ron était assis dans la libraire, cherchant, sans espoir des informations sur Nicolas Flamel, quand Hermione lâcha un livre d'au moins dix kilos sur la table. « J'avais emprunté se livre il y a quelques semaines pour un avoir un petit truc à lire le soir. »

« Tu appels ça petit ? » Demande Ron, choqué.

Hermione l'ignore puis ouvre le livre à la recherche d'une page, « Ah ! C'est là, Nicolas Flamel, il est le créateur de la Pierre Philosophale. Il vient juste de célébrer son 687ème anniversaire et Albus Dumbledore était présent. » Hermione souffle puis ferme les yeux. Bien sûr que son père connaissait cet homme. « Je sais ce que Touffu garde. »

« Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas contente de le découvrir ? » Demande Harry.

« Ça ne pas d'importance. » Hermione évite le sujet d'un simple mouvement de la main. « Nous devons allez voir Hagrid, il est le seul qui nous donneras plus d'information. »

« Ce soir, sous la cape d'invisibilité. » Acquiesce Harry.

Le Trio se glissa discrètement en dehors de la tour des Griffondors puis du château pour rejoindre la cabane d'Hagrid. Hermione frappe à la porte.

Hagrid l'ouvre et Hermione remarque qu'il portait des maniques. « Ça fait plaisir de vous voir, mais maintenant vous devez y aller. Retournez-vous coucher. »

Au moment où Hagrid ferme la porte, le trio crie : « Nous savons à propos de la pierre philosophale ! »

« Oh ! Vous savez à propos de ça. Bon entrez. » Le demie Géant les poussa à entrer rapidement. Alors que le trio s'installe autour de la table, Hagrid s'occupe autour de la cheminé. Il en tira un objet ovale et le plaça sur la table.

« Hagrid. » Respire Ron, « est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? »

Hagrid rougit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demande Harry.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent. « Ça, c'est un œuf de dragon. »

« Où à tu trouvés ça ? » Le questionne Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Je l'ai gagné. » Dit Hagrid haussant les épaules, « d'un étranger dans un pub. Il semblait plutôt content de s'en débarrasser à vraie dire. »

C'est alors que l'œuf commença à bouger violemment avant d'exploser, révélant un bébé dragon. « Celui-ci, c'est un Norvégien à Crète ! » S'exclame Ron.

Le dragon se tourne vers Hagrid avant d'éternuer du feu. « Oh regardez, il reconnait qui est sa maman ! »

Hermione regarde par la fenêtre. « Mince ! »

« Quo… Oh non. » Hagrid grimace, « Malefoy. »

« Allons-y, nous devons retourner au château. » Hermione attrape les deux garçons et les traine sur le chemin du retour.

Malheureusement, Draco se précipita chez le Professeur McGonagall. Elle attendait donc le trio à l'entrée du hall. « Nous vous attendions. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille. « _Dragon ? »._

 _« Ouai, Hagrid en a un. »_ Pense Hermione en retour. « _Charlie Weasley travaille sur les dragon en Roumanie. »_

 _«_ Suivez-moi. » Minerva emmena les quatre étudiants dans la salle de cours la plus proche, ne montrant aucun signe de la discussion privée qu'elle entretenait avec sa fille. « Je suis vraiment déçu par votre comportement. »

Hermione vacille. Harry et Ron baisse leur regards sur leurs chaussures et Draco sourit.

« J'enlève cinquante points à chacun et vous serez tous les quatre en retenue. » Minerva n'était pas du tout contente.

« Je suis désolé professeur mais j'ai cru entendre tous les quatre. » Dit sournoisement Draco.

« En effet. » Ni Minerva ni Hermione ne purent cacher le petit sourire qui se formait sur leurs visages. « Vous aussi étiez dehors après l'heure. En conséquence, vous accompagnerez vos camarades de classe en retenue. »

Alors que les quatre premières années sorte furtivement de la classe, Minerva soupire. _C'est garçons vont l'entrainer dans plein de problèmes._

 _« Ce n'est pas si grave Màthair. »_ Pense effrontément Hermione.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ton père et moi t'avons déjà dit ? »_

Minerva pouvait sentir Hermione rouler des yeux « _'C'est impolie de lire l'esprit de quelqu'un sans sa permission'. »_

 _« En effet, donc maintenant au lit. »_ Minerva sourie.

 _« Bonne nuit »_


	27. La Pierre Philosophale: Part 5

26\. Chapter 26

La nuit où les quatre premières années avaient leur retenue, ils rencontrèrent Rusard dans le hall. Le vieux concierge grincheux les mena jusqu'à la maison d'Hagrid, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont abandonnés les bonnes vielles punitions. On avait l'habitude de vous pendre par les pouces dans les donjons. Mon dieu que ça me manque d'entendre les cris. »

Hermione frissonne et Draco devient tout pâle.

Ils rencontrèrent alors Hagrid en train de renifler et un Crockdur pas du tout content.

Rusard dit sournoisement, « Arrête de pleurnicher Hagrid. »

« Norbert est parti. Il a rejoint sa famille en Roumanie. » Hoquette le demie géant.

Rusard roule ses yeux avant de repartir en direction du château.

« Ce soir, pour faire votre retenue, nous allons dans la foret. » Hagrid essaye de se calmer.

Draco commence, « mais c'est interdit ! »

Hermione roule des yeux.

« Il y a trois nuit, une licorne a été tué et une autre est blessée. » Explique Hagrid se dirigeant vers la foret. « Nous allons la trouver et abréger ses souffrances. »

Les quatre premières années se rassemblent autour du demi géant et de son chien. Ils marchèrent pendant à peu près trente minutes quand Hagrid s'arrête. « Okay, on se sépare. Hermione et Ron vous êtes avec moi. Harry et Draco vous allez dans cette direction. Si quoi que ce soit arrive lancer des lumières rouges. »

« Très bien, mais on prend Crockdur ! » Décide Draco.

Hagrid hausse des épaules, « Bien, mais je vous préviens, c'est un sacré froussard. »

Ils se séparèrent donc dans différentes direction. Ron restait très proche d'Hagrid alors qu'Hermione s'éloigna de quelque mètre. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi profondément dans la foret. Elle était fascinée.

« Hermione, ne t'éloigne pas. » Lui rappel Hagrid.

La jeune sorcière hoche de la tête, mais continue à se promener.

Après quarante minutes qu'ils se soient séparés. Hermione entend un crie. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? » Demande Ron.

« Je viens juste d'entendre quelqu'un crier. » Dit Hermione commençant à se diriger dans la direction des cris.

« Personne n'a crié Hermione. » Hagrid fronce les sourcils.

Hermione se retourne et fixe son regard dans les yeux d'Hagrid. « Ah, mais mon ouïe est meilleur que le vôtre. »

Puisque Hagrid ne pouvais la contre dire, Ron et lui suivirent Hermione à travers les buissons. Grâce à l'Animagus d'Hermione, sa vision de nuit était meilleure que celle de Ron et Hagrid. C'est pourquoi elle vit rapidement Draco et Crockdur courir vers eux.

Hermione lui attrape le bras quand il passe vers elle, le faisant presque tomber. « Tu à l'air super effrayé dit donc. »

« Ouai, tu courrais aussi si tu avais vu ce que j'avais vu. » Crache le Serpentard effrayé. « Tu n'a rien vu ! »

« Vu quoi ? » Hurle Hagrid. « Et où est Harry ! »

Draco regarde autour de lui nerveusement. « Un horrible monstre ! »

Hermione ferme les yeux et s'insinue dans l'esprit de Draco. Et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya Une cape noir buvant le sang de la licorne.

« Oh, le petit chou Serpentard est effrayé. » se moque Ron.

« Assez Ron ! » Crie Hermione, « Nous devons trouver Harry. »

« Pas besoins. » dit une voix d'homme calmement. Un Centaur apparut alors de derrière les arbres avec Harry sur son dos.

« Salut Firenze. » Hagrid sourit, « Merci d'avoir trouvé Harry pour nous. »

Le centaure souffle, « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu sauver la licorne. Vous êtes maintenant en sécurité monsieur Potter. Je vous laisse. »

Après qu'Harry ait glissé de son dos, Firenze commence à s'enfoncer dans la foret. « Merci Firenze. » Hermione sourit. « Tu as fait un grand honneur à Harry. »

Firenze acquiesce de la tête avant de disparaitre

Alors qu'ils repartaient en direction du château, Harry demande. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit qu'il me faisait un grand honneur ? »

« Eh bien, » Hermione se met en mode professeur, « Les Centaures ne laisse pas n'importe qui monté sur leur dos, Harry. Ce sont des créatures très fières et leur magie est très puissante. Le fait que le ministère de la magie pense qu'ils sont inférieurs est juste dégoutant ! »

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence Hermione parlerait à Harry quand ils seront de retour dans la salle commune.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, Hermione se retourne devant le Garçon-qui-a-survécut. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la foret interdite Harry ? »

« C'était Voldemort. » Dit Harry Véhément.

« Tu es sur ? » Demande Hermione, Alors que Ron frissonne à l'entente du nom.

Harry acquiesce, « Oui, je suis sûr. Et il en a après la pierre. »

« Nous devrions le dire au Professeur McGonagall. » Hermione se tourne et commence à se diriger vers le portrait.

Ron l'attrape par sa robe et la tire vers lui. « Non ! »

« Pourquoi toujours non ? » Hermione pose ses mains sur ses hanches, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Parce qu'elle ne nous croira pas, Aucun des professeurs ne nous croira. »

Hermione se mord la lèvre. « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Harry secoue la tête. « Je vais me coucher, et vous deux devriez y allez aussi. »

Hermione souffla dramatiquement avant de se diriger vers son lit. Ces garçons n'y connaissaient rien, sa Màthair l'aurait cru ! Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre deux de ses amis elle n'en avait déjà pas beaucoup et en plus ils étaient tous plus vieux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le reste du semestre passa rapidement Hermione garda sa promesse et ne dit pas un mot à ses parents –à sa plus grande consternation.

Le trio venait juste de finir son dernier examen. Ils se promenaient donc dans la cour du château pour prendre l'air.

Harry ne faisait que de frotter sa cicatrice.

« As-tu besoins de voir madame Pomfresh ? » Demande Hermione alors qu'elle éloigne les mains d'Harry de son front pour la dixième fois aujourd'hui.

« Non » Harry secoue la tête, « Je pense que Voldemort est sur le point de voler la Pierre. »

Ron pâlit, « Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je le sens juste. » Harry hausse des épaules. Quand, espionnant Hagrid, le Garçon-qui-a-survécut se met à sprinter, suivit de près pas ses deux amis. « Hagrid ! »

« Salut, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? » Demande le demie géant, souriant aux trois premières années.

« On pense que Rogue veut voler la pierre. » Dit très rapidement Harry.

Hermione réussit à ne rien dire, mais il lui fallut quand même prendre une bonne bouffée d'air.

Hagrid pointa son doigt à chacun d'eux. « Maintenant, écoutez moins bien vous trois. Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent pas. Rogue est un des professeurs qui protège la pierre ! Et tant que le professeur Dumbledore est là, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » Dit le garde-chasse avant de s'éloigner.

Harry se retourne et commence à courir en direction du château.

« Où est ce que l'on va Harry ! » Crie Ron essoufflé, courir n'étant pas son fort.

« Nous allons faire ce que Hermione à suggérer. » Harry sourit à la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés.

Hermione roule des yeux puis les devance elle savait où sa mère était.

Alors que le trio débarque dans la salle de métamorphose de première année, Minerva se retourne pour voir d'où vient tout ce brouhaha.

« « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demande une Minerva confuse, ses yeux s'égarant sur sa fille.

« Voldemort va voler la Pierre Philosophale ! » Lâche Ron en même temps qu'Harry, « Nous devons voir Professeur Dumbledore. »

Il fallut toute la patience d'Hermione pour ne pas frapper le stupide roux.

Minerva se leva de toute sa hauteur et posa un lourd regard sur le trio. Ron et Harry passait d'une jambe à l'autre à cause de leur nervosité, Hermione souleva juste un sourcil. « Je ne sais pas où vous avez appris ça, mais je vous assure que c'est en sécurité. Et quand au Professeur Dumbledore, il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère. »

« Mais vous ne comprenez pas professeur. » Gémit Ron, « Rogue va la voler pour Voldemort. »

Hermione doit cacher son grognement en toussant.

« Maintenant vous m'écouté ! » Claque Minerva, « je ne veux rien entendre à propos de pierres et Rogues les volants. Maintenant allez-vous-en. »

Après qu'ils soient sortie, Ron marmonne, « Elle nous a vraiment beaucoup aidé. »

« Oui, et bien si vous deux n'aviez pas fait un si mauvais discours, lui lâchant tout n'importe comment à la figure, elle nous aurait cru. » Hermione rage avant de frapper Ron derrière la tête.

« Bien, Bien, Bien qu'avons-nous ici ? » Dit gravement Rogue de derrière eux. « Qu'est-ce que trois premières année font à l'intérieur… par un si beau soleil ? Quelqu'un pourrait penser que vous… » Les regards que lançait Harry et Ron était faible. « … préparer quelque chose. » Avec ça, le professeur de potions s'éloigna dans le couloir, sa cape flottant derrière lui.

« On descend par la trappe se soir. » Décide Harry avec détermination.

Hermione soupire il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se finisse bien.

HPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ce soir-là, Hermione rejoignit les garçons dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune.

Au moment où ils allaient passer au travers le passage du portrait, Neville s'avança entre eux et la porte. « Vous allez sortir encore n'est-ce pas ? Vous allez encore faire perdre plus de points à Gryffondor ?! »

« Pousse-toi du chemin Neville. » Demande Ron.

« Je je vais me battre ! » Neville leva ses points en une position de boxeur.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Neville. » Hermione lève sa baguette. » Petrificus Totalus ! »

Le pauvre garçon se figea droit comme une planche avant de tomber sur le sol.

« Désolé Neville. » Chuchote Harry.

Alors que Ron passe à côté, le roux regarde le jeune garçon pétrifié. « C'est pour ton propre bien tu sais. »

Le trio se glissa ensuite sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry puis ils se dirigèrent au troisième étage. Hermione chuchote « Alohomora » et ouvre la porte menant à Touffu.

« On dirait que… » Harry commence avant que le cape ne tombe, « elle ronfle. »

Hermione regarde alors rapidement autour de la salle, « la harpe. »

« On dirait que Rogue est déjà passé. » Soupir Harry. « Aidez-moi à bouger sa patte. »

Hermione soupir et secoue la tête, pourquoi les garçons croyaient-il que c'était Rogue ?

Les trois Gryffondors poussèrent la patte de dessus la trappe et Harry l'ouvrit. « Okay, comme on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dessous je vais y allez en premier… ça ne vous semble pas silencieux tout d'un coup ?

« La harpe, elle s'est arrêtée. » Hermione leva lentement sont regard pour voir que Touffu était éveillée et qu'elle les regardait. « Sautez ! » Crie la jeune Gryffondor sautant dans le trou pour atterrir sur quelque chose de mou.

Harry et Ron la suivirent rapidement. Quand Ron atterrit, il sourit, « Merci Merlin, heureusement que c'est coussin étaient là. »

Hermione qui regardait autour d'elle, savait qu'ils avaient atterrie sur un Filet du Diable. Rapidement, la plante la piégea dans son emprise.

Ron commença à crier et tirer. Harry, tandis qu'il ne criait pas, essayait de combattre la plante.

« Détendez-vous. » Hermione secoue de la tête. « C'est un filet du Diable, la combattre vous tuera plus rapidement. »

« Me tuer plus vite ! » Dit Ron d'une vois aigu avant de lutter encore plus, « Oh, maintenant je peux me relaxer »

Hermione roule des yeux puis force son corps à se détendre. Elle trompa le Filet du Diable et il la laissa tomber sur le sol en dessous.

« Hermione ! » Crièrent les deux garçons.

« Je vais bien ! » Les rassure Hermione, « vous devez juste vous relaxer ! »

Harry se détend et la plante le laisse tomber juste en face d'Hermione. Ron se met alors à hurler luttant encore plus.

« On dirait pas qu'il est en train de se relaxer. » Commente Harry.

Hermione l'ignore, « Quel idiot ! Lumos Solem ! »

Le Filet du Diable se rétracta rapidement et Ron tomba violemment sur le sol. Le garçon se releva rapidement et épousseta la poussière. « Heureusement qu'on n'a pas paniqué. »

« Heureusement qu'Hermione est attentive en cours d'Herbologie. » Lâche Harry.

Avant que Ron ne puisse penser à une riposte, Hermione commence à marcher dans le sombre passage. « Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'autre. »

Le deuxième obstacle qu'ils trouvèrent était celui de Filius.

« Comment sais-tu que Professeur Flitwick a créé celui-ci ? » Tacle Ron.

Hermione soupire, « Les clés ont des ailes, Ronald. » Ce qu'elle ne disait pas à Ron c'était qu'elle avait aidé le petit professeur à les créer. Harry se dirigea vers la porte puis sortit sa baguette. « Ça ne marchera pas, Harry. Nous avons besoins d'une de ces clés. Par la forme du verrou, je dirais que c'est une vielle clé cuivré. »

Harry regarde autour de lui. « Il n'y a qu'un balais. On dirait que je vais voler. »

Harry monta rapidement sur le balai et s'envola. Hermione pris une grande inspiration et les clés se dirigèrent toutes vers Harry. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécut remarqua la clé nécessaire elle avait une aile cassée et ne faisait pas partie de celles qui l'attaquait. Il utilisa son agilité du Quidditch pour l'attraper.

Hermione attrapa la clé qu'Harry venait de lui lancer et la mit rapidement dans la serrure. Ron et Hermione claquèrent la porte ouverte et quand Harry vola à travers, ils la fermèrent rapidement sur les centaines de clés qui essayaient de les tuer.

Hermione garda l'œil ouvert alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la prochaine porte. « C'est un cimetière ? »

« Non. » Ricane Ron, « c'est un échiquier. »

Hermione se fige. « Ne me dit pas que nous allons devoir jouer. »

« Je pense que l'on va devoir, regarde il y a trois place de libre. » Ron adorais ça. « Hermione, tu seras le fou, Harry tu seras la tour. Et quand à moi, je serais le cavalier. »

Grâce à sa magie, Hermione sonde les pièces pour découvrir que la magie de sa mère les imprègne.

Ron jouera magnifiquement bien, cependant, pour gagner, le roux du se sacrifier. Harry pu faire 'échec et mat' puis ils continuèrent à deux.

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'épreuve de Rogue. Les deux portes étaient en feu et il y avait une vingtaines de potions sur une longue table ainsi qu'un poème.

« Hermione, est ce que tu sais ce que ça signifie ? » Demande Harry lui tendant le parchemin.

Hermione lu ce qui était écrit et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. La jeune Gryffondor attrapa deux des potions. « Harry, il y en a juste assez pour une personne. Bois ça et tu pourras continuer et moi je bois celle-là pour récupérer Ron et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Harry sourit à Hermione puis bu la potion, « souhaite-moi bonne chance. »

« Bonne chance Harry. » Murmure Hermione alors qu'Harry passe à travers les flammes. Puis elle but rapidement sa potion et se précipita là où ils avaient laissé Ron. Le pauvre garçon était toujours inconscient. Elle commença à le trainer jusqu'au troisième étage, « tu es tellement lourd ! » Dit Hermione au garçon inconscient.

Elle réussit à arriver jusqu'en dessous le Filet du Diable quand de l'aide arriva sous la forme des Professeurs McGonagall, Dumbledore et Rogue.

« Mademoiselle Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faite ?! » S'exclame le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres. « Harry n'est pas là, comme vous pouvez le voir. Peut-être que vous devriez allez l'aider. »

Albus et Rogue partir.

Minerva regarda sa fille. « Nous allons emmener monsieur Weasley à l'infirmerie et ensuite nous irons dans mon bureau. »

Hermione suivit sa Màthair dans un escalier secret jusqu'à l'infirmerie

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande Madame Pomfresh quand elle vit Ron inconscient.

Minerva regarda vers sa fille. « Il sont allés au troisième étage. »

« Il on fait quoi ? » Crisse l'infirmière de Poudlard. « Mademoiselle Granger, est ce que j'ai besoins de vous examiner aussi ? »

« Non, je l'emmène dans mes quartiers. Je vérifiais si tout va bien. » Minerva passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et la poussa en dehors de l'infirmerie.

La marche jusqu'au bureau de Minerva se fit dans un silence tendu.

Une fois arrivé, Minerva se servie un généreux verre de Whisky Pur Feu. « Hermione, à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Tu n'as pas écouté. » Hermione croise les mains dans son dos.

« Non, je n'ai pas écouté et j'en suis désolé. » Minerva s'affale sur le canapé et met sa tête dans ses mains. « Est-ce que tu sais que tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ? »

Hermione pose ses mains sur les épaules de sa Màthair. « J'ai aidé à mettre en place la moitié des obstacles. Je me suis juste égratigné durant le jeu d'échec des sorciers. Mais je vais bien, Màthair, je te le promets. »

« Hermione, Harry pourrais être mort ! » Casse le professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione prend une tremblante inspiration. « Voldemort ne peux pas le tuer, je vous ai entendu toi et papa parler d'ancienne magie et du pouvoir de l'amour d'une mère. »

« Viens là. » Minerva câline sa fille, la calant sur ses genoux. « Tu es trop intelligente pour ton propre bien. »

La jeune sorcière rigole puis s'installe confortablement dans la chaleureuse et protectrice embrace de sa mère.

« Maintenant montre-moi ta main. » Dit Minerva attrapant la main gauche d'Hermione. « Et bien je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une cicatrice. Lavons la quand même avant de mettre un pansement. »

Hermione autorisa Minerva à laver sa main et la soigné. « Merci Màthair. » Hermione sourit. « Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit cette nuit ? »

Hermione se prépara à aller se coucher puis se glissa dans les draps vert et noirs. Elle est presque endormie quand elle entend crier dans le séjour.

« Albus, si tu m'avais laissé dire à notre fille ce que l'on cachait dessous le château ! Ou encore mieux, si tu n'avais pas accepté de cacher cette foutu pierre, rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! » Crie Minerva.

« Minerva. » Soupire Albus.

Minerva pointa son doigt sur son mari. « Non ! Ne me 'Minerva' pas ! D'fheadfadh Mo cailin beag a fuair bas !* »

« Je suis désolé Minerva. » Supplie Albus. « Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça allait arriver. »

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ? » Souffle Minerva, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Harry va bien. » La rassure Albus. « Comment va Hermione ? »

« Hermione a une main égratignée. » L'informe Minerva. « Et je t'en supplie dit moi où est Tom ? »

« Il s'est échappé. Mais il est faible, rien de plus qu'un esprit. Il vivait derrière la tête de Quirell. » Albus essaye de rassurer sa femme.

« Bien, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour lui dire. » Minerva tourne les talons en direction de sa chambre.

Le Directeur attrape le bras de sa femme. « Minerva, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?! » Crie le professeur de métamorphose, affolé. « Notre fille aurait pu mourir, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! »

Albus ne put rien dire à la suite de cette confession.

Minerva pointa la porte. « Maintenant, va-t'en. »

« Min ? » Demande Albus, la bouche entre ouverte, la confusion présente sur son visage.

« Hermione dort dans mon lit. Je ne veux pas la réveiller. Et si on continue avec cette discussion, il y aura beaucoup plus de crie et je ne veux pas que ça la réveille. » Minerva soupire, « Et je t'avais dit que quelque chose comme ça arriverait. »

« Je suis déjà réveillée. » Dit Hermione dans une petite voix.

« Hermione » Soupire Minerva, « Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à entendre cela. »

Hermione se dirigea vers sa mère pour la serer dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien, on va bien. »

Minerva souleva sa fille.

« N'est-elle pas un peu grande pour ça ? » Demande Albus.

« Albus, je te suggère de partir maintenant. » Le regard de Minerva aurait pu le tuer. Albus décida que partir ne pourrais être que meilleur pour sa santé. « Retournons nous coucher, Hermione. »

Hermione accepta. « Tu vas pardonner papa n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » Soupir Minerva, « mais c'est mieux de le laisser mariner un peu. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cette année-là, les Gryffondor gagnèrent la coupe des maisons grâce aux actions du trio au troisième étage. Minerva souleva un sourcil en direction d'Albus, qui haussa juste des épaules.

Autant Hermione aimait ses nouveaux amis, autant elle était presser d'être aux vacances d'été.

A/N : *'Ma petite fille aurait pu mourir' en gaélique.

Le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, profitez-en ! A la semaine prochaine


	28. Ete 1992

27\. Chapter 27

Je m'excuse pour ce tout petit chapitre. A très vite et bonne lecture !

Hermione descend du train puis se dirige vers une section déserte de la plateforme 93/4 avant de transplaner jusque chez elle. Minerva ne serait pas à la maison avant tard ce soir, ce qui laissait à Hermione quelques heures pour elle-même.

« Miss Hermione. » Crie Star courant puis serrant sa maitresse contre elle. « C'est si bon de vous revoir ! »

Hermione embrassa son elfe de maison, « c'est bon de te voir aussi Star. »

« Star a préparé la chambre de Miss Hermione. » Rayonne le petit elfe de maison.

« Merci. » Hermione ébouriffe les cheveux de l'elfe en passant. « Est-ce que tu sais où est Winnie ? J'aimerai l'aidé à faire le repas. »

« Je vous le dirais seulement quand vous aurez fini de vider vos valises. » Dit Star effrontément.

Hermione roule des yeux en montant les escaliers. « Bien je vais vider ma valise, mais seulement parce que tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Star ricane au comportement de sa maitresse. Elle aimait Hermione comme sa propre fille et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour cette née moldue qui est devenue la fille de Minerva.

Après qu'Hermione ait fini avec ses valises, elle transplane jusque dans la cuisine. « Hey Winnie, Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider avec le repas ? »

« Tu peux mettre le couvert pour trois. » Winnie sourit à la jeune fille.

« Papa sera là pour le repas ? » Demande Hermione posant les assiettes.

Winnie hausse des épaules, « Je ne sais pas, mais chaton a dit que peut être. »

Hermione rigole à la façon dont laquelle Winnie appelle Minerva. Après qu'elle ait mit la table, la jeune sorcière s'approche de la cuisinière.

« Je veux que tu remues cette sauce tomate sans jamais t'arrêter » Ordonne Winnie

« Oui M'dame » Hermione attrape la cuillère en bois et commence à mélanger

Minerva passe sa tête dans l'ouverture de la cuisine « Quelque chose sent bon. »

« Winnie fait des pates. » Hermione sourit, « et je l'aide ! »

« Eh bien, si c'est aussi bon à manger que ce que ça sent bon, ça va être délicieux. » Minerva sourit à sa fille.

La jeune sorcière glousse, elle aimait être à la maison. « Est-ce que Papa sera là pour le repas ? »

« Merlin, je l'espère. » Minerva soupire, « Il me manque aussi. »

« Qui te manque ? » Demande Albus depuis la porte d'entrée.

« Papa ! » Crie Hermione laissant tomber la cuillère dans la casserole avant de courir en direction de son père.

Albus attrape la petite fille, « comment vas-tu petit loup ? »

« Bien ! Winnie et moi préparons le repas. » Hermione sourit.

« Tu es actuellement en train de faire bruler la sauce. » Raille Winnie.

« Oh ! » S'exclame Hermione. « Pose-moi, pose moi. » Albus la pose gentiment sur le sol et Hermione se précipite sur la cuisinière.

Minerva se rapproche de son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras. « Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? »

« Seulement une semaine, je dois encore une fois trouver un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Hermione ricane, « Eh bien, tu peux aussi rester avec nous la semaine prochaine ! »

« Okay, tout le monde à table. » Rie Winnie elle aimait voir sa famille au complet, « le repas est prêt. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Quelque jour plus tard durant les vacances Hermione demande, « Màthair ? »

« Mmm ? » Minerva ne lève pas le regard de son livre.

Hermione roule des yeux. « Est-ce que tu sais qui va être notre nouveau professeur de défense ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas. » La mère d'Hermione fronce des sourcils. « Albus ne parle pas vraiment de ce sujet. Généralement, ça signifie que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il a prévu. Mais le fait est que notre dernier professeur est devenu poussière, donc nous devrions être contents d'en avoir un nouveau. »

« Eh bien, la liste scolaire contient beaucoup de livres écrit par Gilderoy Lockhart et… » Commence Hermione avant d'être interrompue.

Minerva grogne. « Je vais le tuer ! »

« Et qui exactement vas-tu tuer ? » La jeune fille lève un sourcil.

« Ton père sais combien je méprise cet homme. » Minerva pose son livre et commence à faire des allez retour dans la bibliothèque, « J'ai enseigné à cette insupportable créature. Ce porc égoïste et chauvin ! »

« J'en conclus que tu ne l'aimes pas ? »Demande Hermione, amusez de la réaction de sa mère.

Minerva se retourne vers sa fille. « Ne pas aimer l'homme est l'euphémisme du siècle. C'est comme dire que Voldemort est un 'peu' intéressé par le pouvoir. Je hais cet homme. »

Hermione penche la tête. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Pour commencer, il m'a fréquemment demandé de sortir avec lui, alors qu'il était toujours un étudiant. » Minerva grogne. « C'est un Serpentard et un très mauvais en plus. Je suis sûre que le Choipeaux la placé là parce que les autres maisons auraient pu déguiser sa mort comme un accident. »

Hermione ricane, « Il ne peut pas être si mauvais. »

« Oh, il est pire, chaton, bien pire. » La sorcière se pince l'arête du nez et s'affale sur le canapé. « Je te conseil de faire semblant d'être impressionné, histoire d'alimenter son ego. »

« Okay mais pourquoi ? » Hermione fronce les sourcils à l'idée de devenir l'élève préférée du nouveau professeur.

« Parce, cette homme est complètement stupide c'est d'ailleurs la principale raison pour laquelle il n'est pas allé à Serdaigle. Si il pense que tu es une Je-Sais-Tout, il pourrait lâcher quelque information de comment il a fait pour faire ce qu'il dit avoir fait. » Minerva ricane sans aucun humour. « Il n'a pas le courage d'un Gryffondor donc je ne sais pas comment il a pu accomplir tous ces exploits. »

Hermione se mord la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu penses que papa la engagé pour ça ? Pour découvrir ses secrets ? »

« Merlin ! J'espère que non. En premier, on a un professeur avec Voldemort derrière la tête et maintenant on a cette pute des médias. » Soupire Minerva.

« Au moins, peut-être qu'Harry n'attirera pas toute l'attention sur lui. » Sourit Hermione.

« Et quel est ta relation avec Monsieur Potter ? » Demande Albus, entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione baisse la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas Papa, il est comme un frère pour moi. »

Sa réponse semble enlever un poids des épaules du directeur. « Bien. Maintenant, je pense que je devrais vous dire qui est le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« La pute des médias ? » Crisse Minerva à travers ses dents.

« Ah, eh bien oui. » Albus se gratte le derrière de la tête. « Il est le seul que j'ai trouvé qui est d'accord pour reprendre le poste. S'il ne reste pas, je vais devoir commencer à tirer quelques ficelles. »

Minerva lance un regard mauvais à son mari. « Et tu ne pouvais pas commencer à tirer quelques ficelles cette année ? »

Nerveusement, Hermione regarde ses parents. « Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la raison pour laquelle cet homme est une si mauvaise idée ? »

La sorcière soupire, « Cet homme est juste détestable, même Voldemort ne l'est pas autant. Et crois-moi, Gilderoy n'a aucun scrupule. »

« Et il va nous enseigner ? » Demande Hermione les yeux grand ouvert.

« Il a dit oui et il va surement être capable de rester qu'une seule année. » Les rassure Albus.

« Il a intérêt. » Minerva laissa transparaitre un petit sourire séré. « Ou je vais personnellement le faire sortir. »

Hermione du cacher son rire en toussant. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre de rencontrer cet homme pour voir si sa Màthair allait le tuer ou si il est une 'pute des médias '.


End file.
